


remind me to forget

by buckseds



Series: remind me to forget [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Carlos as the character of Alex, Cute Kids, Domestic Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Domestic Violence, Falling In Love, Hurt TK Strand, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Inspired by Safe Haven by Nicholas Sparks, Jealousy, Kid Fic, M/M, Owen Strand is a Good Dad, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Protective Carlos Reyes, Running Away, Safe Haven, Single Parent Carlos, TK Strand Needs A Hug, TK as the character of Erin, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 53,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckseds/pseuds/buckseds
Summary: In a desperate attempt to escape his past, Tk is left with his only option which is to run away. He ends up in a small town in Texas, hoping to go unnoticed.At least that had been his plan until he met the cute single father who was a little persistent.or,a 'safe haven' tarlos au
Relationships: Carlos Reyes & TK Strand, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: remind me to forget [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017361
Comments: 123
Kudos: 338
Collections: L O N E  S T A R





	1. 01. you can keep my regret

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is named after miguel and kygo's song 'remind me to forget' so kudos to that!
> 
> Inspired by the movie 'safe haven' 
> 
> comments are always loved x

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen Strand took one look at his broken son and decided, he was getting him the hell out of New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remind me to forget - Kygo, Miguel 
> 
> Warning: Mentions of domestic violence and abuse through flashbacks (the italics)

_TK was crying. He was unsure how long he had been sat on the floor in this state, the blood staining his hands as a visual reminder of what he had done. He hadn't meant to, he was scared and panicked and Ethan had a knife-_

_His eyes scanned the dinning room. There was a broken plate not far from TK, Ethan had thrown it at him. TK was used to that, he was used to being hit, kicked, pinned up against walls and have stuff thrown at him through rage._

_But when Ethan had been holding that knife so close to his throat, he had panicked, had fought back for the first time in the entire time he had been in this relationship-_

_And now Ethan was laying on his back, a few feet away, a wound near his hip and what if TK has killed him? The guy he was supposed to love? The guy that all their neighbours and friends thought was the loviest guy on Earth, the guy who was the local cop who always smiled at you as you passed, the good guy. Or, as TK knew him, the man who broke TK's leg in anger last year and told everybody that clumsy TK had fallen down the stairs. And TK, as vulnerable as he was had allowed him to tell his friends and family that lie._

_After all, it hadn't been the first time Ethan had put TK in hospital and it hadn't been the last._

_The brunette crawled across the floor, tears dripping from his eyes as he reached forward and pressed a finger against Ethan's neck- there was a pulse. That meant he hadn't killed him right?_

_He was brought out of his trance by his phone vibrating against the dining room table, for a moment he hesitated. After all, his anxiety was at an all time high and he wasn't about to try control his shaky voice to answer whoever was ringing him. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself, he would blurt out what he had done to the first person he saw-_

_"TK!" And that was his dad, his father was calling him and was currently outside. He cried, surprisingly feeling relief, his dad was here. Dropping the knife that he had been clinging to against the hardwood floor and ran towards the door, tears dripping down his face as he shakily reached for the latch on the door, seeing his dad's silhouette on the other side._

_The moment he opened the door, his dad's face instantly dropped the moment he saw the state of his son. He didn't give his dad much chance to react before he was throwing himself at him, thankfully that his father's reflexes were efficient enough to grab ahold of Tk and hold him to his chest like he used to do when he was a child._

_"Whose blood is that TK?" His dad asked as he pressed TK's face into his neck, stroking his son's head in an attempt to comfort him. TK didn't deserve that comfort- he didn't. "Please, tell me that isn't your blood." Was quickly added._

_"I didn't mean to..." He cried, clinging onto his father's shirt. He was going to be in so much trouble, but he hadn't had a choice. "I'm so sorry"_

_Owen reached up and grabbed his son's face, the brunette was limp in his father's arms and it was only Owen holding him up at this point, preventing him from collapsing onto the floor. "You need to tell me exactly what has happened Tyler, whose blood is that?"_

_TK continued to cry, but managed a quick "Ethan." Before adding, despite his tears. "Ethan, i hurt him."_

_TK watched confusion spread across his father's face. He had just admitted to injuring his husband, the person he had married because he was stupid and dumb and should have listened to his dad, he should have told his dad that all this time Ethan had been hurting him. But TK was still young and he was scared and he had no idea how he would be able to save himself from this, everybody in their neighbourhood in New York thought Ethan was the golden boy and TK was his quiet partner. It didn't take a genius to figure out whose side of the story they would believe._

_He would paint TK as the bad guy, the guy who stabbed Ethan._

_TK watched helplessly as his father stepped around him, making sure to close the front door behind him before stepping into the dining room where Ethan had been._

-

Tk startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder, shaking him slightly in order to wake him up. His breathing evened out when he realised it was only his dad, his soft eyes staring back at him with a look of concern. 

"We are almost here, kid." Owen assured, a small smile on his face. TK knew his father was just trying to make him feel more relaxed, but it didn't stop the brunette from thinking that the police would have followed here or that they were waiting for him wherever they ended up. 

TK glanced down at his hands, noticing the cracked skin that had arisen from him obsessively washing his hands every chance he got.

His dad covered his hand with his own, comforting him once more. 

"What if-" 

Owen cut him off before he even had the chance to finish his concern, "He's alive, TK." His dad whispered, aware that they were on a bus heading into Texas. "You haven't killed him. He doesn't deserve your guilt." 

Owen looked away from TK, his jaw clenched and his worry lines clear on his face. "My only regret is that i didn't figure it out. All this time?" He shook his head with a quick sigh, "You're my boy, Tyler. I wish i would have known, i would have gotten you out of there-" 

It was TK's turn to silence his father. He wasn't about to let his dad feel guilt over not noticing the signs, the only person who should feel guilt was Ethan himself. So why did TK feel so torn up about finally defending himself? 

"What if he finds me?" Was TK's question.

Ethan was a cop, a well respected one at best and it wasn't unlikely that he knew how to trace a missing person. That was what TK was now after all, a missing person. After they had returned to the dining room to see Ethan had disappeared, TK figured that he was binding his time to punish TK. And usually, TK would stick around and Ethan would apologise and say he didn't mean it. 

But, TK had stabbed Ethan. In self defence sure, but TK wasn't about to stick around to find out what Ethan would do in response. For all TK knew, the police would be searching for him now. 

-

_"What if he's gone to the police?" TK cried as he looked down at the carpet where Ethan had been laying when TK left him to go answer the door to his father. At least TK knew he hadn't killed him, but if TK knew Ethan he retaliate. TK continued to cry as Owen looked around the apartment for any signs of Ethan. When it was clear that Ethan left, Owen grabbed ahold of the knife, not caring that it meant his fingerprints were on it too now. He would take the fall for his son in a heartbeat, in fact, he would kill Ethan right now if he saw him._

_"Grab a back, Tyler." His dad told him, when TK made no effort to move, his father fixed him with a stern look. "TK, i need you to listen to me. I'm not letting him hurt you anymore, i'm getting you the hell out of here."_

_"But-"_

_"Tyler, do you trust me?"_

_The brunette nodded, wiping at his eyes with the corner of his hoodie._

_"Get a bag, pack anything that has your ID on it and hurry."_

_-_

TK felt bad that his dad was forced to leave the city he had grown up in behind. After all, his dad was a New Yorker through and through and had only ever lived there. But Owen had left that city behind in an instant for TK. 

"You didn't have to come with me, you know." TK stated, catching his dad's attention who was busy googling _the best things to do in Austin, Texas_ as if they were going to Texas on vacation and not running away from his abusive partner. 

"Where you go, i go." Owen said with so much confidence that TK found himself somewhat smiling for the first time since the accident. "We forget about what happened the day before, okay?" 

TK shook his head, "He'll find me." He decided, before adding. "He has connections, he's the police he knows-" 

"In Austin, he's nothing. He doesn't exist to us. Okay?" Owen said, "We are going to stick to the sidelines, not get too attached to people here, it might just be a pitstop. If people ask us about life back in New York, Ethan doesn't exist. We are just a father and son looking for a new start." 

TK nodding slowly, still unsure how he's going to handle the guilt that the last time he saw his husband was when he stabbed him. How is he ever going to move on from that? 

Tk pulled his hood up on his sweatshirt when the bus pulled outside the Austin station, while it was dark outside and likely that nobody would pay him any attention. After all, nobody knew him or his dad like they did in New York. His father shot him an encouraging glance as he grabbed the one bag he managed to bring with him and carried it off the bus, sighing in somewhat relief when he was met with fresh air. 

He glanced around, he had never really been out of the East, in fact, he hadn't really stepped outside of New York. Texas was a whole new scene for him, his dad too by the way he was also looking around with wide eyes. 

TK startled at the sound of a car door closing loudly behind him, his dad must have noticed as a moment later there was a hand on his shoulder and he was being pulled into his dads side. 

"Sorry." TK whispered, nervously biting at the edge of his lip because this was his life now. Every police car driving past would be Ethan in TK's eyes. "It's just-" 

"I have a place for us to stay until i find us an apartment." Owen said, and TK was so thankful that his father was with him right now because he hadn't even thought about where they were going to stay while in Texas. After all, everything he owned was back in that apartment in New York and he couldn't see him ever going back for it. "Wait here while i call for a car, okay?" His dad said, talking to him as if he was a kid all over again. 

However, that didn't stop TK nodding, watching carefully as his dad wandered towards a phone box. After all, TK had left his phone back in New York. He didn't want any contact from anyone back there. 

The whole time his eyes remained on his dad, his hand lifted up to his mouth where he was biting nervously at the skin of his thumb. 

"Shit-" He stepped back with a gasp as he felt a force in his left side, causing him to stumble back only slightly as a result of him not really paying attention to his surroundings. His hand instantly went to his side on instinct, after all, there was a deep purple bruise still there from where he had been violently pushed into the dining room table only a couple of days before. 

However, what he was meant was not a threat. It wasn't Ethan or somebody trying to hurt him- 

No, it was a little girl starring up at him with dark brown hair and pigtails that was a little too adorable. Now, TK had zero experience with children, but if he was to guess he would assume she was around the age of six. 

"I'm sorry! My brother was chasing me!" She quickly said, as if she was afraid TK was about to shout at her, instantly making him feel guilty for cursing in shock. 

His eyes softened automatically as he spotted the boy who was only slightly taller than the girl stood on her left, matching the same expression, it was clear to TK that the boy was her brother judging by how alike they looked, "It's okay-" 

But his words were cut off by another voice, a much deeper one. "Isabelle! Mason, you can't run off when i'm taking a call like that." The man, who was essentially a much taller and older version of the two kids in front of TK walked up to them, shoving his phone into his back pocket. 

TK stepped back at the sound of the man's tense tone, not wanting to impose and instead return to his dad when the man caught his eye. "I'm sorry, they just shared a milkshake so they are slightly hyper." 

TK expected the man to pull his children away, after all TK was a stranger stood on the side of the street with his hood up and a black eye. He didn't exactly look child friendly right now. However, the man shot him a welcoming smile, surprising TK. 

TK managed a smile, because despite how nervous he was feeling being out in the open, the man's smile was reassuring enough. 

"I-It's...okay." TK was well aware of how quiet his voice came out and how he was anxiously tugging the sleeves down of his hoodie, but the other man didn't seem care as he picked up the little girl who instantly wrapped her arms around the man's neck, while he held his spare arm out for the boy to grab a hold of. 

In the corner of his eye he could see his dad watching them carefully, and the dark haired man must have clicked on as he nodded towards TK and spoke gently. "Sorry again..." He glanced back at the bus station, "You staying in Austin or going?" 

_Staying._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xxxx


	2. 02. but you ain't really good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TK struggles to accept his new life in Austin while failing to avoid the welcoming neighbourhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter song: sign of the times - harry styles
> 
> warning: references to domestic violence and abuse

The sound of floorboards creaking was enough to wake TK up and have him sat up in bed in seconds, his anxiety already at an all time high as he starred at the closed door that separated him from the hallway. He wasn't used to sleeping in his own bed, in fact, he wasn't used to sleeping alone and the sound of movement outside made him want to grab the first object in sight that he could use to defend himself. 

After all, he was in Texas, it wasn't unlikely that Ethan could find him here. And he knew Ethan would be trying. 

However, the sound of a _oh shit_ followed by the sound of glass breaking was enough to reassure him that it wasn't Ethan creeping down the hallway, but his clumsy dad. He pushed the covers off him and opened the door, raising an eyebrow at the sight of his father knelt down attempting to wipe a cup of coffee from the hardwood floor. 

TK grinned as Owen glanced up and caught sight of him, a sheepish grin plastered on his face. "Uh, sorry. I did mean to wake you in a kinder way than that." Owen smiled as TK helped to clean up the mess. This was their new apartment after all, he had no idea how long they were staying here but for now it was good enough. 

"I figured i should make a start on job hunting." His dad spoke up once they had cleared all the mess away. TK's eyes nervously glanced between his father and the trash can he was currently stood in front of, his hands itching their way underneath the sleeve of his sweatshirt once more. 

"What about your job back home?" TK was once again feeling that same guilt he had felt the night before. He was essentially stealing his father away from New York, the city he loved, the city he worked and where all his friends were. All because TK had fought back against Ethan, for the first time ever, and looked what happened. "You can't just leave it-" TK should have forced his dad to stay, ran off by himself. 

"I can, i have." Owen said as if it was a matter of a fact. He placed a new cup of coffee in front of the younger man, nodding towards it, knowing TK liked to drink his coffee almost instantly despite the burn in his throat. "Anyway, if i had stayed, i would have most likely been arrested for murder." He shrugged, "If you don't want to go to the police about him, T, i can't force you. I won't force you, but i was not living in close distance of that man."

TK nodded, understanding that if his dad had stayed in New York, Ethan would have constantly hounded him asking where TK was. Maybe it was for the best. 

"You going to be okay for a while?" Owen asked, noting TK's silence. 

The brunette glanced up, managing a smile with a nod of the head. 

Austin was a small town, TK noticed that as he wandered down the streets aimlessly, his hood covering most of his face to avoid any form of human interaction. It was so much easier to wander down a street in New York without being noticed, after all, it was the big city and everybody was in a rush. In Austin, TK had walked past multiple people that were stopped on the corner of the streets talking to each other.

TK wasn't about to do that. 

And although there was a logical part of his brain reminding him that nobody in the entire state of Texas knew him, he couldn't help feel the need to hide his face. After all, Ethan probably would have reported him to the police by now, accusing him of attempted murder or something that would paint TK as the bad guy. 

His eyes landed on the coffee shop at the end of the street, deciding in the moment he felt the first drop of rain on his face that coffee was his destination. 

He flinched the moment he pushed the door open to the small cafe, the bell above the door ringing to indicate his arrival. The kind looking older lady behind the counter must have noticed his discomfort as she shot him a sympathetic smile, attempting to urge him into the cafe. Clearly he looked like a flight risk. 

However, her smile must have worked as he slowly shut the door behind him, making no attempt to glance around the cafe to check who else was in there, but instead pushed down his hood as he walked up to the counter, giving the lady a smile in return. 

"It's unusual that we see an unfamiliar face here, honey." Her voice was soft, matching the smile that remained on her face as she welcomed TK. "What can i get you? Coffee? Tea... i make a pretty good hot chocolate if you want to warm yourself up." 

TK saw how her eyes flickered between his face and where his hands were nervously playing with the strings of his hoodie, sympathy evident throughout her expression. Although, she didn't push him, only nodded her head simply when he replied with a quiet, _coffee please,_ despite only having one before leaving the house. 

He shuffled a little further from the register as she went off to make the coffee, his back pressed against the cafe wall as he starred at anything but the other people in the cafe. His eyes focused on a photo of Austin that was hung up on the wall, TK decided there were definitely worst places to run off to if you are trying to escape your abusive husband. 

"Here you go, dear." He pulled himself away from his thoughts and looked back at the lady who was holding a cup of coffee in one hand and a breakfast muffin in the other. For a moment he just frowned, because was he really that out of it that he couldn't remember ordering food? But his question was answered as she added, "It's a new recipe, see it as a welcome to Austin." 

And while he was about to refuse and offer to pay, she ushered him towards the chair in the corner of the room, protected from anybody else. 

He couldn't help but smile back at her, extremely grateful. Maybe she could read his mind. 

"I'm Rosa, call me if you need anything else." And then she was walking away, back to the counter.

TK was unsure how long he sat there, picking at the muffin, that was extremely delicious he may add, and sipping away at the cup of coffee in an attempt to keep himself awake. After all, he wasn't exactly sleeping since the incident. 

Every time his eyes closed he was right back in that apartment in New York, the knife pressed against his throat as Ethan threatened him. Or sometimes it was a vision of Ethan finding him in Texas, dragging him home before he could call his dad for help. 

He glanced up at the sound of Rosa's voice, only this time she was calling out, "Carlos!" and throwing her arms up. TK followed her line of sight to figure out what had her smiling so much. 

He froze when he saw it was the guy from the night before, walking into the cafe with his daughter sat on his shoulders and his son trailing in after them, clearly distracted by a game he was playing on a phone, not paying much attention to the world around him. 

"Oh and you brought my favourite twins with you." Rosa gushed, the little girl who was sat on her father's shoulders grinned and if TK remembered correctly, she was Isabelle and the boy stood behind their father was Mason. TK watched the encounter, a small smile playing on his lips as Isabelle chatted away with Rosa as if this was the first time she had spoken in months. She was a confidence child that's for sure. 

TK's eyes fell back on Carlos. His dark hair was brushed back perfectly off his face, the blue button up shirt and jeans he was wearing somehow looked both smart and casual without being forced, whereas if TK dressed like that he would look like a teenager dressed for their first job interview. It was a lot different to the tatty converses TK was currently wearing and the oversized hoodie that was his comfort blanket. 

It was only the sound of movement to the left of him that broke his trance. His first instinct was to frown, turning his attention to whoever didn't understand the concept of personal space. However, he was met with the sight of Mason, the young child had taken occupation of the chair beside him and was still engaged in the game he was playing. 

TK was silent for a few seconds, because Carlos was distracted by Rosa and Isabelle and now TK suddenly had a six year old as company. 

"This is our usual table." Mason suddenly stated, not even looking away from his game as he did. 

TK's eyes widened, as he shifted in his seat to move, but before he could, the dark haired boy was quickly adding. "I didn't mean leave." And then Mason, for the first time was glancing up over the phone screen he was holding and took TK in, as if he was studying him. He was a curious six year old that's for sure. "You're the guy my sister ran into last night. Are you stalking us?" 

TK laughed at that, a genuine laugh and not a forced one. "I was here first." He pointed out, "Maybe you're stalking me." 

Mason looked like he was thinking for a moment, before shrugging and returning to his game, a hint of a smile on his face. 

"Oh hey-" He shot up from his seat at the sound of a much deeper voice, he already knew that voice despite only hearing it for the first time yesterday. Carlos stood a few steps in front of him, looking equally as welcoming as Rosa had before, while holding a coffee in one hand and an orange juice in the other. 

Isabelle walked past them both, her own drink in her hand, and climbed on the seat beside her twin, as if an encounter with TK was their normal now. 

"Sorry...i was just leaving." TK lied, trying to keep his voice steady. 

Carlos took the seat in front of him, instantly adding. "No stay." He assured, "Don't leave on our account- Mason, give me my phone back-" 

"-But dad!" 

However, a quick look from his father had Mason passing his phone back to him, leaning back against the chair beside his sister. TK just stared, until Carlos nodded towards the chair he had just jumped up from, and he was sitting back down again. 

"I don't think i properly introduced myself last night, I'm Carlos." He held out his hand, and TK worked up the courage to attach their hands. 

"Um, TK." He forced out, refusing to meet those eyes that were definitely starring right back at him. The two kids to the left of him were busy focused on their drinks, having their own little conversation between themselves. TK had to remind himself that nobody was here to interrogate him, Carlos was just a friendly guy who had no idea what TK was running from and Rosa was that welcoming lady who owned the local coffee shop. He was safe here. 

Carlos nodded, a smile lingering on his lips. "That accent..." He started after a few seconds, and if as there was a invisible light bulb going off above the other mans head, he added. "You're a New Yorker?" 

While the mention of home had him tensing, he forced himself to keep a poker face. "Oh, um, yeah. New York." He nodded slowly, hands itching towards his hoodie sleeve. 

That was all Carlos needed to know, which TK was thankful for, as his attention was taken by his children who were currently bickering on their shared chair. "Daddy!" Isabelle whined, pushing at her brothers shoulder. "Tell Mason he can't take Alvin in for his show and tell at school!" 

TK pushed down the smile that wanted to make an appearance on his face, and instead looked back at Carlos to focus on his reaction. 

"Mason you're taking your lego spaceship in, we discussed this." Carlos said in a calm tone, clearly used to his children's arguments and knew how to resolve them. "And Iz, you need to learn how to share. Alvin is both of yours." 

"Nu-huh!" Isabelle argued back, TK liked this kids passion. "Rio is Mason's! Alvin is mine." 

Carlos seemed at a loss as he turned back towards TK, clearly the man was trying not to laugh as well. "Alvin and Rio are their hamsters." Carlos shrugged, lifting his coffee cup to his mouth as he spoke. "Clearly i can't remember whose is who." 

TK's eyes softened, enjoying the family interaction. Sure, this was going against everything TK had said he was going to do today, _aka_ stay out of the locals way. But, TK figured there was no harm in interacting with one family for a little while. 

"So, if you have your own hamster, why do you want to take Alvin in?" TK asked Mason, grinning at the pout that was currently on the six year olds face. TK was an only child, he never really experienced this kind of drama as a child. 

"Rio is lazy, the class will find Alvin more entertaining." Mason replied, with a shrug which earned a glare from Isabelle. 

TK titled his head to the side, eyes moving between Carlos and the kids. "Smart." 

Carlos only laughed in response, sitting back in his chair like he was thinking, _i'm not getting involved_. 

"I see you met my grandson." TK's heart started racing a little too fast for a few moments, until his eyes drifted up towards Rosa and realised there was no real threat. Rosa stood behind Carlos's chair, a hand on his shoulder and now TK knew why she was so happy when he entered the cafe. They were family, huh, Austin is a small world. "Gorgeous, right?" 

It was clear Rosa was teasing her grandson as she pressed a kiss to his dark locks, winking in TK's direction as she did. TK couldn't help but return her grin at that. 

"You don't have to answer that." Carlos quickly pointed out, looking a little flustered as his grandmother cuddled him close. TK wasn't about to deny her statement, it didn't take a genius to see that Carlos was gorgeous. From his jawline that looked like it had been sculpted by angels and the those eyes- and he wasn't about to get into those arms that looked like they could pick TK, Mason and Isabelle up all at once-

But, no, he wasn't going to get into that. So he stayed silent. 

After all, he was very much still married despite running away from his husband. 

"Would you like a top up, dear?" Rosa asked, breaking him away from his thoughts. He was thankful for that. 

"Oh, no, i best not." TK smiled, reaching behind him for his jacket. "I should probably get going...It was nice meeting you all." 

Carlos went to reply, but Isabelle beat him to it. "You should come meet Alvin and Rio, TK!" She said, excitement in her tone. TK tried to control his heart, since the child sounded so happy to be in his company- _but he wasn't going to get attached._ "TK can come meet them, right daddy?" Isabelle added, looking towards Carlos. 

Carlos, who looked somewhat like a deer caught in headlights, quickly corrected his expression and smiled. "TK might be a little busy, darling." Carlos said, trying to make an excuse for TK so he didn't need to come if he didn't want too. However, the look on Isabelle's face, was enough for TK to shake his head. 

"I'd love to meet Alvin and Rio." Carlos looked surprised, Isabelle looked overjoyed. 

"Oh." Carlos started, "Sure, we can make that work." 

TK nodded slowly, hands itching underneath the sleeves of his hoodie. _This would be the one exception, and then he would be gone._ "I'll see you soon, then." And then he was gone, rushing out of the cafe and reaching for his phone in his back pocket. 

The message from his dad had him raising an eyebrow, _at the firehouse, think i've found some work kiddo_

TK guessed they were sticking around then. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> peace!


	3. 03. but you were always gold to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TK was adapting to Austin, slowly but surely. Although, it seemed that his father was already ten steps ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song: always gold - radical face

"Was this the plan all along?" 

TK watched as his father stopped pacing around the office to turn his attention towards him. When he met his dad's eyes, the ones that stared back at him almost looked guilty and TK already knew the answer to the question he had just asked. 

"The plan wasn't for us to quickly skip town and run to Austin from-" 

TK sighed, knowing what his father had just stopped himself from saying. "My husband." He bit the edge of his lip, which was already cracked due to the constant abuse it was receiving. His father must have figured out his habit as his hand was quickly tugging his lip from between his lip. "You can acknowledge it, i'm the reason we are in this mess." 

Owen sat on the edge of the desk, his desk, and looked at TK as if the words that had just fallen from his mouth were another language completely. "Son, the reason we left New York is not your fault. That man, not your husband, _that abuser_ is the reason we no longer live in our home town." He didn't give TK any time to but in, argue why it was all his fault, instead he continued. "But i'll be honest, before i was thinking about coming to Austin. A couple of months back i was offered the position of captain here, in a station that needed a captain and a new team." 

TK frowned, picking at the leather of the visitors chair in the office, refusing any eye contact with his father as the man continued to explain himself. "I didn't tell you about the job opportunity because i didn't know how to...these past couples of months, year in fact. I felt like you were distancing yourself from me." He shrugged, a look of anger spreading across his face that had TK going in on himself. "Now i understand why, and for that i will forever be angry at myself that i didn't realise that you needed me, TK." 

The younger man hated the guilt his father felt over his situation, after all, TK had hidden his abuse pretty damn well. He had become master of a poker face, refusing to acknowledge his true feelings but instead focus on the ones that Ethan had told him to feel. So no, TK would never blame his father for not realising that TK was trapped, because he had made damn well sure that his dad didn't find out. 

"So, i took the transfer." Owen said, breaking TK's thoughts. "And it just so happened that the night i was coming to tell you...i found you with that knife in your hand." 

TK looked up, finally meeting his fathers eyes. There were tears in TK's eyes, he knew that, after all, remembering that night was something that would give him nightmares for a long time ahead. "So you brought me with you?" 

Owen lifted the coffee cup up that sat on the desk which read 'AFD' across the front, humming slightly. "He can't trace us here, son." Which was exactly what TK had been thinking, surely Ethan would search around for TK and Owen, and as soon as he found out that Owen was no longer in New York, he would try find out which station he had moved to. "I've made sure of that. This is a new start, for the both of us." 

TK frowned, "But you told me that we probably weren't going to stay here long? Not to get too close to the locals?" TK instantly pushed the picture of the guy at the coffee shop with his two adorable children away from his mind. 

"I wasn't certain this was a job i'd be able to do. I didn't want to give you false hope." He added, looking somewhat hopeful. He nodded out towards the stairs that led to the main room, TK could hear voices and laughter coming from there, TK figured that those voices came from his fathers new team here in Austin. "But...TK, if you don't feel comfortable here. We leave okay? Fuck this job, you go, i go." 

And then his dad was nodding as if that was everything they both needed to know, if TK leaves, Owen follows. 

And TK couldn't help but feel an overwhelming amount of relief at that, as the thought of being alone when Ethan was out there was painful enough. 

"You should take it dad." TK managed a smile this time, a genuine one. "I can get used to Austin." 

After all, it wasn't like returning to New York was an option for them now. TK didn't want to see Ethan's face again and if that meant staying away from the city he had grown up in, that was what he was going to have to do. 

TK walked through the park, the music coming from his earphones providing him with a distraction from the outside world as he stuck to the pathway, dodging dog walkers and joggers as he did. Austin was nice, he had come to acknowledge that now, a lot more peaceful than a fast pace city like New York. 

As usual, his hoodie was up and anytime he felt a pair of eyes on him his anxiety levels increased by a large amount, however he kept walking, deciding that if this was a permeant home for him he was about to force himself to get used to it. 

A laugh which was coming from behind him had him freezing. While TK couldn't see himself, he imagined the colour was currently draining from his face as he stared ahead, a little terrified to turn around and confirm his biggest fear. For a moment, he stayed still, deciding that if it is what he thinks it is, he didn't want to make any contact. His mind was screaming, _call dad,_ hell, even call for that police officer that is currently enjoying a smoothie on a nearby bench. 

Deciding against his better judgement, he tilted his head in a way that he could see behind him. 

The relief he felt when he located the man who had laughed was overwhelming, because he was wrong, while that laugh sounded familiar it wasn't Ethan. Ethan hadn't followed him here and he was still safe. 

Although, it didn't stop the gut wrenching feeling he was experiencing at the realisation that this was his life now, every laugh would be Ethan's, early cop would be Ethan, every time somebody raised their voice at him...Ethan. He would never truly get away from what he had done, everything would be a reminder. And as long as he is still legally married to that man, he would always be tied to him. 

Suddenly, the idea of walking through the park was no longer appealing to him and his feet started moving before his mind had chance to catch up. He tugged on the strings of his hoodie, shielding his face a little more than usual and walked a little too quickly for a peaceful walk in the park-until he slammed into a hard chest. 

"Shit-" he whispered, instantly stepping back from the stranger. However, he lost his balance and stumbled backwards, only stopping when the stranger reached out and grabbed a hold of his wrist. 

He snatched it back, hating the feel of somebody grabbing at him, trying to push the images of Ethan grabbing a hold of his neck from his mind-

"Hey! TK, wait-" He stopped his movements, because that wasn't Ethan. No, this was a much softer voice, one that made him feel much more relaxed and calm- he glanced up and met Carlos's eyes, he didn't look mad, he looked concerned. "You look like you've seen a ghost, TK. What's wrong?" 

TK rubbed at the back of his neck, feeling a little breathless and overwhelmed because every time somebody grabs TK he's going to think it's Ethan. 

"I'm-uh, sorry." TK blurted out, his face heating up at his reaction. Carlos didn't seem to mind though, just encouraged him with a small smile. 

"You looked like you were running from somebody," TK didn't know if that was a question or a statement, but it was enough for TK to frown. Carlos wasn't wrong, TK would always be running from somebody, but he was going to make damn sure that Carlos didn't know that. 

So he faked his best smile, pushing down the anxiety and looking back at the dark haired man with all he could muster. "I'm sorry for running into you." He mumbled, hoping that Carlos would accept that. 

Carlos chuckled with a small shrug, "Well, my kids did run into you first." 

Tk couldn't help but actually smile at that, his eyes landing on Mason and Isabelle who were distracting themselves with looking at the fish in the pond nearby, he had been so panicked he hadn't even realised they were with Carlos. 

For a moment they were both silent, simply smiling back at one another in a way that TK hadn't done with anybody for a long time. "Hey-" Carlos spoke up first, although his voice sounded hesitant. TK felt further anxiety over what Carlos was about to say, however soon enough, the man was adding. "Are you busy?" 

But before TK would form a reply, Isabelle was squeezing in between the two men, glancing up at TK with a smile that mirrored her fathers. 

"TK, are you coming to meet Alvin and Rio now?" And TK was suddenly very impressed with the six year olds persistence and her memory, apparently she didn't forget a promise when she was given one. 

TK glanced back up at Carlos because he wasn't about to accept an invitation if Carlos wasn't into it, despite the fact that he didn't want to reject this kid. Surprisingly, Carlos looked happy, as if he wanted TK to come meat his kids hamsters and against his better judgement, TK found himself nodding. 

Carlos's house was a lot different to his apartment back in New York. Carlos's house was homely and looked lived-in, there were drawings hung up all over his fridge, two backpacks for school hung over the dining room chairs, a bunch of toys shoved under the coffee table- little pieces of Carlos, Isabelle and Mason all over the place. 

And then there was a hamster being shoved into TK's hand. 

"This one is Rio...He loves to eat." Isabelle giggled as she gently stroked Rio's fur, TK was a little nervous. Despite constantly harassing his dad for a dog when he was younger, he never actually owned a pet and he was convinced this hamster was about to do a running jump off his hand any time soon. 

Carlos, who was stood on the left on him, must have picked up on TK's nerves as he was speaking up, "It's okay, he won't jump. Rio is the lazy one." Carlos assured, TK's eyes flickering over to him to see Carlos was holding the other hamster, who TK remembered was Alvin, the entertaining one. 

"They're pretty cool, Isabelle." TK complimented, smiling at the look of happiness that spread across the girls face. His eyes drifted towards Mason who was sat on the couch across the room, minding his own business. TK hardly knew these twins but he already knew that Mason was the more distant one, more shut off and less likely to be excited by TK's presence. Unlike Isabelle, who seemed to be impressed that TK was simply meeting her hamsters. 

"C'mon, let's put them back in their homes before Alvin disappears under the couch again." TK raised an eyebrow at words, but nether the less followed the man back into the room where the hamsters lived, sighing in relief once Rio was out of his hands. 

"Thanks, for uh, entertaining them." Carlos spoke up once they were alone again, Isabelle had rushed off to go find her brother, Carlos calling after her to behave once she was out of sight. That's how they found themselves alone in the kitchen, two glasses of water between them and TK found himself a little unsure how to hold a conversation with Carlos when his children were not around to keep the conversation flowing. 

Because while TK had been that outgoing kid in high school, now, he wasn't that same guy. He was quiet, uncertain of new people in his life and always perceived everything as a threat. All thanks to his husband, his husband that Carlos couldn't know about, that nobody in this entire state could know about. 

"I'm sorry that we keep bumping into you, Isabelle in particular is pretty eager to make friends." Carlos laughed, running a hand through his own dark hair, TK watched his every movement, only returning to his eyes when Carlos added. "You'll probably be moving back to New York to avoid us soon enough-" _TK highly doubted that._

"I don't mind, _really_." TK shrugged, "They are great kids." 

Carlos stared back at him with a soft expression, only TK broke the moment, not sure if he could handle that expression he was receiving. 

After all, Carlos was everything that Ethan wasn't. He was softly spoken, didn't look at you with a uncertain expression, wasn't a ticking time bomb-

The sound of Isabelle calling for Carlos broke their silence, TK was thankful for that. He watched as Carlos left the room, following after the sound of his daughters calls while TK was left stood against the kitchen counter, unsure how to proceed. 

He moved towards the fridge, smiling when he saw a drawing from one of the kids. It was pretty good, better than anything TK could ever muster up. 

There was also a small polaroid picture of who TK assumed were the twins when they were newborns, another one close by of them around three years old. Damn, these kids have been adorable their entire life, TK assumed they had their dads genes to thank for that. 

There were a few more pieces of either Carlos, Mason or Isabelle however what caught his eye was one picture of Carlos with what TK assumed was his parents on either side of him. Carlos was grinning, which wasn't unusual, what had the colour draining from TK's face was what Carlos was wearing. 

Carlos was wearing a full police uniform, he was a cop. 

TK suddenly wanted to run, 

Because maybe Carlos did have just one thing in common with Ethan after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you are all doing good x


	4. 04. clinging to the ruin of your broken home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TK was out of his depth all over again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song: someone to stay by vancouver sleep clinic xx
> 
> as usual, warnings: references to domestic violence
> 
> a flashback at the start refers to emotional and physical abuse

_"Oh TK, would you stop fucking crying!" The brunette cringed into himself as he pulled his knees closer to his chest, moving further into the wall as he heard Ethan move closer, the familiar sound of his police boots stomping across the hardwood floorboards was a good enough indicator. A sound that TK had grown to hate. "It's you who is in the wrong here, as usual. But somehow it's always me who you paint as the bad guy?"_

_TK didn't reply, instead pressed his cheek harder against the top of his knee, refusing to make any eye contact with Ethan. That usually made him angrier, and TK didn't want that._

_"I'm surprised you haven't gone running to daddy yet, telling him that the guy who pays all your fucking bills and keeps a roof over your head is being mean again." Ethan laughed, grabbing at TK's face to make him look up at him._

_TK went to protest, because he's never gone crying to his dad. He's threatened it sure, knowing all he would need to do would be to tell his dad. His dad would never leave him in danger, but every time he goes to pick up the phone, Ethan is apologising and promising he'll never do it again._

_"I bet even your dad is sick of you. After all, he likes me right?" Ethan laughed, "I'm the highly ranked police officer that swept you off your feet. Your whole family loves me, they would be so disappointed in you if they could see you now."_

TK couldn't breathe. 

He was trying, his hand was holding onto his neck as a desperate attempt to soothe himself but then he remembered that the last person to place a hand around his neck was Ethan. And Ethan didn't do it for the same reason TK was doing it, TK is desperately clawing at his neck in an attempt to relieve his breathe, Ethan had tried preventing it. 

He stepped backwards, knocking into one of Carlos's dinning room chairs behind him. He cringed at the sound it made against the wooden floorboards, which only prompted him to grab his jacket and slip it on, nervously glancing towards the door that Carlos had walked through a couple of minutes prior. 

His eyes drifted back to the fridge, where the picture that reminded TK that Carlos was in fact a cop was. 

He forced himself to look away, biting down on his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood at the reminder of Ethan. Ethan who had used his police authority to weaken TK, to prevent TK from leaving because, _who are they going to believe Tyler? some whiny daddy's boy that deserves everything he gets or me, a highly ranked police officer that everybody in the neighbourhood loves?_ TK couldn't go through that again, the vulnerability. 

He had experienced that once, always seeming like the spare part in a relationship. Ethan was the successful one while Ethan would tell him _you're the pretty one who doesn't need any aspirations of your own, you have me,_ and TK fucking believed him. 

When his attention turned back to the doorway, Isabelle was stood there, her head tilted to the side in innocent curiosity. He knew he couldn't hide his true feelings despite his attempt of a smile considering Isabelle just continued to stare back at him like he had something on his face, he wasn't fooling anybody. _He had to get out of here._

"Daddy!" Isabelle called out, "TK is leaving." 

He sighed, although didn't bother objecting to that claim. He was leaving, as quickly as possible. 

But TK wasn't hanging around to explain himself, his mind was caught up on the fact that Carlos was a cop and if Carlos was a cop that meant he could never truly know about TK and Ethan. Because Carlos was a cop and TK had stabbed his husband, maybe Carlos wouldn't even believe it was self defence- 

Carlos would probably side with Ethan, see Ethan as the victim in this situation- like everyone in New York probably did right now. 

TK was naive, he should have followed his dad's advice and stayed away. After all, today proved that TK didn't even know much about Carlos and he was currently stood in his kitchen, he refused to make the same mistake again. 

"Hey, you okay?" TK glanced down to where Carlos had reached out and grabbed ahold of his wrist as the smaller man had tried to make a swift exit, "You look pale, has something happened?" But TK refused to even glance up at TK and instead snatched his wrist out of Carlos's hold with enough force to knock himself backwards. He only glanced up for a couple of seconds but the look on Carlos's face was devastating, the man instantly stepped back, noticing TK's discomfort. He looked apologetic even though it was TK that had been rude, not giving Carlos any explanation and instead turning his back on the other man. 

He didn't bother looking back or saying goodbye to Mason or Isabelle, he left and pressed down the feeling of guilt he was experiencing as he walked away. 

He knew his dad could read him like a book. Therefore, as he sat curled up on the couch with his hoodie back up, covering most of his face and his eyes trained on some reality show on the tv that TK really couldn't care less about, he knew his dad was watching him from where he was filling out paperwork nearby. 

"What's eating at you, kid?" Owen finally spoke up, _TK won,_ he kept silent for the longest time. "You look like you've seen a ghost." 

TK just shrugged, because he could he admit that he was already fucking up friendships in Austin because of Ethan. Ethan wasn't even here but somehow was still ruining his life, this was his life now, afraid of anybody that even slightly raised their voice at him, any police officer that did a double take when they walked past him. 

"What do you think Ethan is doing?" Was what he came up with, which apparently surprised his father because his dad was suddenly dropping all his paperwork and making his way over to TK, taking a seat on the arm of the couch. 

"Burning in hell, i imagine." When TK shot his dad a look, the man corrected himself. "I don't know son, why do you ask?" 

TK took a moment to reply, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. "He's not even here and he's always in my head." TK admitted, before quickly adding. "And not in a good way, by the way." 

His dad just looked back at him with sad eyes, which TK absolutely hated, but then he was reaching forward and grabbing a hold of TK's hand in an attempt to soothe him. "Maybe it's not today, or tomorrow. Hell, it might even take years. But TK, you are going to survive this. He's taken enough from you, don't let him take away anything else." He wiped at his eye, the sleeve of his hoodie becoming extremely useful again. "You're so loved... **He** doesn't even know the meaning of it." 

TK smiled, genuinely this time, although the sadness remained behind his eyes. "I was kind of an asshole today." 

Owen chuckled at that, knocking his shoulder gently. "You're my son, of course you were." 

Now that had TK grinning, "I'm thinking i should work on myself before anything else." And then he was looking up at his dad for confirmation once again, tilting his head slightly. "Right?" 

And Owen was smiling, as if he was proudly watching TK in his first school play- he was always the dad that had the camcorder held high in the air with the biggest grin. TK almost missed that innocence. 

Because that was it, TK has always depended on other people to be his source of light, his source of happiness. In the process he ignored himself, constantly looking for happiness within other people because he didn't understand the concept of living with yourself. 

Rosa was smiling as usual as he pushed the door open to the cafe, after at least ten minutes of contemplating whether to come in or not. After all, he couldn't help thinking, _what if Carlos was in there?_ This was his grandmothers cafe and maybe he had stopped by again, and while last time it was nice to see him, this time he wanted to hide from him from as long as possible. Because how do you explain to a guy that seems really sweet that you no longer want to be around them because they are a police officer like your abusive husband? 

But as he walked through the doors he saw no Carlos and no children. He couldn't decide if he was relieved or disappointed. 

Rosa's smile warmed as he spotted TK, instantly rushing him over. 

"Wondered if i was going to see your face again." Her voice was refreshing, calm as usual and instantly settled TK's anxieties. She had a similar presence as Carlos had, and maybe that's why TK had enjoyed spending time with the man before his disappearing act. Although, he told himself that his actions were for the best, after all, TK could never really tell Carlos about himself and Carlos definitely wouldn't want TK around his children if he knew the truth. And TK wouldn't blame him- 

A few moments later there was a coffee mug in his hold, Rosa looking at him with a grin. "I have an offer for you." She started, "I need a new barista." she was looking at TK with hopeful eyes and suddenly he was realising she was actually offering him a job, here at her TK where Carlos sure as hell stopped by a lot. 

The logical side of him wanted to refuse the job, but another part acknowledged that he did need an income if he wanted to properly move on and Rosa would be a pretty awesome boss, even if she was the grandmother of the guy who totally hates him now. 

"I can barley make coffee-" He went to object but she was already waving him off, motioning for him to move closer in the process. He did a double take, but eventually followed her movements, deciding if he was going to work anywhere in Austin, it was going to be here. 

"My grandson will be happy to see you around here." She commented with a sly grin, maybe TK from yesterday would have found that reassuring. However, today he just felt a sense of dread, not because he didn't like Carlos- it was because it was clear Carlos liked him too. 

"Oh, yeah?" He mumbled back, allowing Rosa to place an apron over his head. 

"I know my grandson very well." She commented, "He smiles a lot, but has different smiles. I can read him pretty well, you know. And i also noticed little Isabelle seems to like you." _I like them too,_ was left unsaid. 

"Mason is pretty quiet, huh?" He said, directing the conversation into a new direction. 

She nodded, her smile dropping slightly. "Mason is a little protective over himself. He can be difficult at times, stand offish to strangers." She shrugged, "Biologically the twins are Carlos's... You probably guessed that by how much they both look like him. Carlos's ex, the twins other father passed when they were two." She paused, handing TK a couple of mugs to place in the washer. "Mason used to ask why he didn't have two parents like his friends at school, so Carlos made sure the twins knew about Leon. After all, Leon raised them for two years of their lives and Carlos loved him. I think Mason still feels a little stand offish when he sees his dad with new people- not that i'm implying anything about you and Carlos!" 

TK nodded slowly, his face expressing nothing but sympathy at Carlos's own story, not everybody had a perfect life it seemed. 

"But, Isabelle-" Rosa laughed, "She reminds me of Carlos's sister, a ball of energy and always wanting to make friends. Has she made you braid her hair yet?" 

"I can't say she has." TK laughed, and while talking about this family most likely wasn't helping, he sure as hell liked learning about them. 

"Well she will." Rosa added, before pausing. "And Mason, the second you get him talking...he won't stop." 

TK wanted to ask, and what about Carlos? But decided against it, 

After all, who was that going to help? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> peace


	5. 05. but I need room to breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems that the universe really wants TK and Carlos in the same room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song: breathe by lauv xx

TK had become a people watcher. Not in the unintentional ways people usually watched, but in a way that meant he glanced up whenever a customer walked through the door of the cafe, stared a little harder if he couldn't get a good look on his face. He usually felt anxious around people who wore low baseball caps and sunglasses, not seeing someones eyes was something that made him feel a little stand offish, or if they stared back at TK, the brunette instantly felt like he was being watched. 

But fortunately, Austin was a small town, smaller than New York at least and soon enough TK was starting to get used to the locals who came in the cafe. He had made a couple of friends up to now, the post man, Eric, was already used to TK- often waving to him as he walked past the cafe. 

Without even planning to, TK had emerged himself into life in Austin and didn't hate it, or the people. 

He was on his dinner break, sat outside the cafe by the lake that was situated in the gardens. Rosa was currently serving from the inside so TK stayed on the outside, where his dad was sat with his own cup of coffee, using his own dinner break to catch up with TK. There were a lot of people in the outdoor seating area today, after all, it was pretty hot in Texas currently and everybody seemed to making good use of the warm weather. 

Typically, his eyes found a particular family. 

Carlos was sat near the lake with a women with dark hair, Isabelle and Mason were hanging out near the water- Mason distracted with a remote control car and Isabelle was colouring on the grass. As much as he loved to see them out after not bumping into them for a while, he couldn't help notice that Carlos was in his police uniform, his badge held proudly against his chest as a physical reminder as to why TK was avoiding him in the first place. 

"Why are you starring at the guy who is sat with Michelle?" He startled at the sound of his dad's voice, suddenly remembering that he wasn't alone and he had been starring at the back of Carlos' head. 

"Michelle?" TK frowned, glancing back at the women who was sat beside Carlos, seemingly in deep conversation as neither of them had noticed two pairs of eyes on them. 

"She's a paramedic." His dad replied with a shrug, "Bumped into her on a couple of calls. Anyway, you didn't answer my question. Whose the guy?" 

For a moment TK was about to reply with a simple, _nobody,_ but then he remembered he has never been able to successfully lie to his dad. So, instead, he sighed and turned his attention back to his dad. "My boss's grandson. I've bumped into him and his kids a few times." 

Owen seemed pleased with that, probably thinking that TK was making some progress. However, when he noticed the look on his sons face, his smile dropped. "Did he do something to you?" 

TK chuckled at his fathers protectiveness, but shook his head. "He seems nice. He didn't do anything wrong." There was a pause, "Apart from being a police officer." 

It took Owen a little while, but a look of understanding suddenly spread across his face. "He reminds you of Ethan?" 

TK was shaking his head quicker then, "That's the thing, Carlos is nothing like Ethan." He admitted, "I felt comfortable around him, sure, i still hardly know him but i felt comfortable enough to get to know him, y'know? But then i found out he was a cop and i convinced myself that he was just going to be like Ethan. That he would find out about Ethan and because he's a cop, he would hand me in-" 

"You didn't kill Ethan-" His dad tried to defend him, 

But TK was already cutting him off. "I stabbed him." He whispered, "You really think Carlos is going to want me anywhere near him when he finds out i stabbed my husband?" 

"Your husband who has been beating you all this time, TK. It was self defence." 

TK shrugged, "Maybe Carlos won't see it like that, he's a cop after all." He added, "Promise me dad, i don't want anybody in this town knowing. And i don't want anybody to know i'm even married, okay?" 

Thankfully, his dad nodded. 

"I should be probably heading back to work soon, i have to make sure non of them have broken my coffee machine yet." His dad teased, although TK knew he was being deadly serious. "You should stop by soon, you'll like Judd, Mateo, Paul and Marjan." 

"I will do dad-" But his words were cut off by the sound of somebody shouting- _Carlos was shouting, and he was shouting for Mason._

Within seconds Owen had gone in straight firefighter mode, rushing towards the scene while TK stood frozen, watching with wide eyes. 

Because Mason had fallen in the lake, and Carlos was running towards it, not even taking a second to think before he was throwing himself in after his son, desperately calling for Mason in order to locate him. 

His dad had reached Michelle, the woman was waiting by the side of the lake, trying to catch sight of either Carlos and Mason who were both currently underwater and TK's heart was racing, silently praying that Carlos would grab him, because what if Mason couldn't swim?- 

His own panicked thoughts were pushed aside as his eyes landed on Isabelle who was stood at the edge of the lake, crying softly as she starred at the lake who brother and father were currently in. She had her arms wrapped around herself as she continued to cry, and TK wanted to curse at everybody for not noticing that Isabelle was stood by herself because somebody needed to comfort her-

"TK!" On instinct he was opening his arms as the six year old recognised him, she ran in his direction and he picked her up, quickly pushing her head into the crook of his neck in attempt to comfort. She was shaking in his arms, her small hands clutching onto his t-shirt as she cried, " _i want daddy"_ into his neck, breaking TK's heart in the process. 

It was just as his dad was about to follow Carlos's lead and throw himself in the water in attempt to help that Carlos's head came above water, and a moment later he was holding Mason up above the water, calling for Michelle to grab him so Carlos could get out. It was Owen that lifted Mason from Carlos's arms, placing the boy carefully on the grass as Michelle leaned over him checking his airway. 

"Are daddy and Mason okay?" Came a little voice, distracting TK once more. 

He turned his attention to Isabelle who still had her head on his shoulder, tears still evident in her eyes as she looked up at TK for hope. He wiped as much tears from her face as he could, glancing back at the scene in front of him, shielding the six year old in his arms for her own sake. 

"Please mijo, it's dad-" TK could hear Carlos repeating and for a moment there was nothing but silence. Isabelle clung onto TK a little tighter in response. 

But then Mason was spitting up water, Michelle and his dad both stepping back when Mason's eyes opened and he looked up at them with terrified expressions, which only relaxed when he turned and noticed Carlos holding him up. 

"They're okay, Iz." TK whispered as he hugged her tight, feeling like he needed some comfort too. 

"Mason is okay?" Isabelle whispered in a timid voice, which was unusual for TK to hear considering that she was usually so energetic while Mason was the quiet one. 

"He's okay." TK promised, knowing the girl was still a little scared to look. "Daddy is too." 

And then Carlos who was still sat on the grass, Mason cradled against his chest, a panicked expression on his face as his eyes scanned the crowd. It was clear that he was desperately trying to locate his other child, who was currently still in TK's arms so he stepped forward, enough until Carlos's eyes landed on them both. 

TK could see the flash of confusion on Carlos's face as he realised who was comforting his daughter before it was replaced with relief. TK didn't blame Carlos for being confused, after all, TK had brushed him off only a couple of days ago and here he was, once again allowing himself to be close to Isabelle. He could have easily taken her inside to Rosa but for some reason he didn't want to let her go and he also didn't want to take his eyes off the lake when Mason and Carlos had been in it. 

Carlos brushed anyone off that was trying to check him out, instead allowed Michelle to take Mason from his eyes to be checked over- since he had swallowed water. As soon as Mason was in capable hands, Carlos was walking over to them, his eyes softening when he saw the dried tears on Isabelle's face. 

"Hey, Cariño. It's dad." Carlos whispered as he brushed Isabelle's hair from her face, she lifted her head from TK's shoulder to confirm it was really Carlos talking to her. The smile on her face instantly grew when she saw that her dad was in fact okay. 

With Carlos looking at Isabelle, TK took a moment to look at the man stood in front of him. His dark hair, now wet had lost some of it's gel and had come out curlier, matching his children's natural hair. His entire uniform was dripping and stuck to his body- and Carlos was now looking at him. 

"Thank you." His voice was serious, looking back at TK sincerely. "Really, she must have been so scared and she seems to like you- so thank you." 

TK smiled sadly at that, shaking his head because he hadn't even thought about it. "I'm just glad Mason is okay." 

Carlos nodded, scratching the back of his neck in discomfort. "I must have taken my eyes off them for a couple of minutes." He sighed, "He was following that stupid toy car and slipped...He's always hated water, the second i saw him hit the water i knew he wouldn't be able to swim because he would be panicking...I totally forgot Isabelle could see." 

"She's okay." TK smiled, boosting Isabelle a little in his arms. "But you should go get changed with Mason. I think he's asking for you-" TK nodded to where Mason was now sat up, starring at Carlos. 

Carlos nodded slowly, holding a hand out for Isabelle as TK placed her back onto her feet. 

"I can watch her while you get Mason settled?" Carlos looked surprised again, but he looked appreciative. 

"Are you sure?" He asked, seeming a little skeptical. "I don't want you to feel like you have to because Izzy is-" 

TK cut him off, "I'm sorry about the other day." Before he was adding, "I want to stay here with Isabelle, i'll distract her with a cake from the cafe. Just go check on Mason." 

And then Carlos was leaning down and kissing his daughters forehead, promising her that he would only be changing into a new pair of clothes and he would come right back for her. She seemed okay as her dad walked away, turning her attention back to TK instead. 

"Vanilla or chocolate?" At least that got her to smile. 

It was twenty minutes later when Carlos walked back into the cafe, wearing a pair of adidas track pants and a worn out t-shirt that clung tightly to his chest- an attire that TK hadn't seen him in yet. Isabelle was sat on the counter of the cafe, a bowl of chocolate cake in her hand, despite most of it being around her mouth. 

Carlos must have noticed as his smile grew while he grabbed a paper towel, wiping his daughters face with a chuckle. 

"How's Mason?" TK found himself asking, very aware of how much he cared about this little family. 

Carlos glanced up at him, "He's okay. He's napping actually, my sister is with him while i came back to get Izzy." He laughed, "But it seems like she's having a hell of a good time with you, huh?" 

TK shrugged, "Sorry." He smirked, "But i don't have a lot of experience with kids but i do know that chocolate is a good way to distract them-" 

Carlos smiled enough that the crinkles by his eyes appeared, TK liked that and found himself grinning back. 

"Good strategy." Before he was lifting the empty bowl from his daughters hold and placing it on the counter, "C'mon, Cariño, let's go see Mase." And with that offer, Isabelle allowed Carlos to lift her off the counter and back onto the floor. 

"Thank you for the cake, TK!" She grinned, the chocolate still evident around her face despite Carlos's attempts to clean her. 

"Anytime, Iz." He found himself saying, because suddenly he found himself at a crossroads. Carlos was a cop- but he wasn't Ethan and while he definitely wasn't about to tell Carlos of his past, he also didn't think it was worth it to continue to keep his distance from the man who was simply being friendly to him. 

It was when his dad came and stood beside him that TK found himself internally groaning, because his dad was proudly holding his hand out for Carlos to shake and introducing himself as _Owen strand, TK's dad. It's great to meet you_ and Carlos was being so lovely in return. 

To the point where he stood there as his dad talked to Carlos for a couple of minutes, both of them laughing between themselves before Carlos was deciding he really needed to get Isabelle home. 

"I'll see you sometime, TK?" Carlos eyes looked hopeful as he waited for the brunettes response, he was unsure how long he was quiet before he felt his dad gently kick him from behind the counter where Carlos couldn't see, and then he was nodding. 

"Yeah, that sounds good." And Isabelle was waving over Carlos's shoulder as they left, and for once TK was genuinely smiling. 

His dad playfully knocked into his shoulder, muttering, "Well...I like him." 

And that was the first time Owen Strand has actually said he liked a man that TK brought into his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the lovely comments, i <3 them all.


	6. 06. i thought love was a shame so I threw it away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting attached to Carlos and his family definitely wasn't part of TK's plan when moving to Texas, but it was too late to back track now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song: then there was you by aluvio x

"Did you plait Isabelle's hair?" TK watched as Carlos immediately looked at him, a suspicious expression plastered across his face as if he wanted to know why TK was asking. He pushed his sunglasses half way down his nose so he could see TK's eyes, before he was asking with a humorous tone, "Why? What's wrong with her hair?" 

TK chuckled at Carlos's defensiveness, holding his hands in the air to preach his innocence. "Hey! I didn't say anything was wrong with her hair, she looks cute as usual." He wasn't lying there, her dark hair was pulled back into a braid and she was wearing a pair of dungarees and yellow converses, she was the definition of cute. "But i can tell that it was done by somebody who is a little unsure how to plait a six year olds hair." He teased, laughing when he noticed the look of offence that flashed on Carlos's face. 

"I watched multiple youtube videos to perfect that look." Carlos argued back, although there was no seriousness behind his tone. TK had been spending a lot of time with Carlos recently, he could pick up on the different tones of voice the other man uses. For example, Carlos has a very soft voice- TK will admit that he can see why his children would ask for a bedtime story before bed as Carlos's voice could send anybody into a peaceful slumber. However, if Mason or Isabelle are bickering amongst themselves- while Carlos is patient with his children, they both know when to quit as a result of his warning tone. 

"That's pretty cute." TK admitted, looking away instantly when he noticed the blush that appeared on the other man's face. He bit his lip, preventing the smile that wanted to break out. However, he found himself glancing back at him when Carlos knocked their shoulders together, "Are you saying you could do a better job?" 

TK was already nodding before Carlos finished his question, confident in his ability to braid a six year olds hair. While he was an older child, he did have a cousin who he often spent time with when his aunt babysat him while Owen was working. His cousin, Ellie, had the longest hair- one time, when they were twelve, Ellie had bribed TK with a game if he braided her hair. As it turned out, TK was pretty good at braiding long hair. 

"Next time, come to me." The words were already out before TK could stop them and he knew that he sounded a little forward, after all, it hadn't been long since TK had been acting anything but forward. Nether the less, Carlos was smiling at the offer, seemingly pleased with it. 

"Fine." He shrugged, "But i hope you know if you do it once, she'll never stop asking." 

TK chuckled, eyes looking back at Mason and Isabelle. When Carlos had pulled up outside of his place this morning and announced that he had a day off and he wanted to avoid his children being glued to the TV for the day, so they were going to the zoo. TK had ignored his fathers smirk as he quickly got dressed and followed Carlos back out of the apartment and towards the mans car, grinning when he had spotted Isabelle and Mason in the back of the car. 

Now, Mason and Isabelle were distracted by the rescue horses in the field near to the picnic table they had chosen to take a break on. Clearly they were in a deep conversation between themselves as they had barley looked away from the horses in the last five minutes. His eyes moved to Mason, a mini Carlos essentially, who had yet to warm up to TK. Carlos must have read his mind as he was clearing his throat, a small smile on his face. "Mason asked if you were coming with us today, you know." 

Of course, TK instantly assumed the worst. "He didn't want me to come?" 

But Carlos was already laughing at TK's expression, "The opposite, actually." And Carlos was smiling so TK knew he was being genuine. "Apparently Mason thought you should come cause i'd like it." 

And that was enough to have the anxiety leave TK, the smirk returning to his face at Carlos's words. "Oh yeah?" Humour was laced in his tone, "Is Mason right?" 

But before Carlos could come up with a reply, Isabelle was throwing herself onto Carlos's lap, capturing his attention. Carlos frowned as he noticed the orange juice that was clearing staining his daughters dungarees while Isabelle and Mason both looked innocent as they shared a look between them. Evidently, Carlos was used to this as he was simply sighing and standing up, lifting his daughter up in the process. "Let's go clean you up, _mi cielito"_ Carlos paused, looking over his shoulder at Mason. "Are you going to wait there while i take your sister to the restroom?" 

For a moment, TK thought he was about to be abandoned as Mason glanced between him and his father for a few seconds before he was shrugging, "I'll wait here." Which didn't seem to surprise Carlos as he was already wandering off to find running water, leaving a quiet Mason and a unknowing TK- with Isabelle, he knew where he stood but Mason still remained a mystery. 

TK wasn't about to sit in silence with a six year old, after all, he was the adult in this situation so he was standing up and grabbing Mason and Isabelle's backpacks, throwing one over each shoulder despite the fact one was spider-man themed and the other was bright yellow which definitely clashed with his outfit choice. "What's your favourite animal?" TK questioned Mason. 

Mason thought for a few seconds before he was leaning down, pulling the hem of his jeans up to show TK that he had a cartoon tiger on his sock. "C'mon, to the tigers we go!" 

"What about dad and Iz?" Mason asked, although he followed after TK anyway, jogging a little to catch up to the brunette. 

"They'll find us." TK answered pretty confidently, he figured it was fine to take Mason with him as long as Carlos didn't assume he had kidnapped his child. "And your dad has his phone, he call us. But until then, we are going to see some tigers." 

Mason's laugh that followed was enough to have TK grinning with success, because maybe the six year old didn't dislike him after all. 

"Y'know, tigers have striped skin as well as fur." TK raised an eyebrow as he turned his attention back to Mason, the six year old was stood beside him, his hands on the barrier which separated them from the tigers. Mason was smiling, clearly he hadn't been exaggerating when he said he liked tigers and TK found himself forever grateful that the tigers were actually out in the open today so they could see them, he's not sure he could've handled a disappointed six year old. 

"Oh yeah? Who told you that?" TK asked, eager to get a conversation flowing with Mason. 

Thankfully, Mason complied as he was turning his head to look back at TK, grinning. "In science class." He shrugged, tracing the barrier with a finger, TK could see he was outlining the shape of the tiger in front of them. "I got full marks in my last test." 

Now, TK didn't know a lot of children but he was convinced that Isabelle and Mason were officially the cutest kids he has ever met. "Oh yeah?" TK grinned, with the type of smile that caused the creases by your eyes. "That's great buddy, i don't think i've ever gotten full marks on a test before." 

As cool as ever, Mason shrugged as if he was saying, _school isn't everything, kid_ before he was adding, "I can teach you some stuff." He offered, his expression was serious, fully prepared to teach TK science for six year olds. "Did you know, about one million Earths could fit into the sun?" 

TK's reaction was genuine, because he had never been told that fact before and he was happy Mason got to be the one to tell him. "Woah, that's a big number." He laughed, enjoying the way Mason seemed to be actually enjoying speaking to TK, progress. "Do you like math too?" 

Mason seemed disgusted at that question, quickly shaking his head. "No, Izzy likes math." He sighed, "I try copy her homework but dad sits in between us." 

TK laughed, imagining Carlos sitting down with his children to fill out first grade math worksheets with a kid that loved math and a kid who didn't. 

The tiger finally made some form of movement, even if it was only to stretch his legs, but it was enough to capture Mason's attention once more. TK smiled as Mason tugged on his sleeve excitedly when the tiger came pretty close to the barrier, despite TK knowing this was very safe, seeing a tiger with a paw that was basically the size of the six year olds head come so close was enough to get his anxiety going. However, Mason on the other hand loved it. 

"They're so cool!" Mason gasped, unknowingly still clinging onto TK's sleeve. "I want one." 

Chuckling, he shrugged. "Maybe your dad will let you have one for your seventh birthday." As soon as he said it, he decided it was probably not the best thing to put an idea into a child's head. 

"Maybe if you ask dad, he'll say yes?" Mason suggested with hopeful eyes. 

TK laughed, "Why me?" 

Mason shrugged, "Dad smiles a lot when you are around, he might say yes to you."

TK tried to push down the smile that was making it's way onto his face, choosing to bite his lip instead.

It was when Mason glanced down and saw his hand holding onto TK that he quickly dropped his hold on the brunette, looking shy all over again. "Hey-" TK started, kneeling down so was the same height as the six year old. "Should we go find dad and Izzy?" 

Mason looked back at the tigers, ready to say goodbye before he was nodding. "C'mon, let's take the short cut through the grass." He looked down at Mason's converses, assuming Carlos wouldn't want them ruined. "How about a piggy back?" Surprisingly, Mason really liked that idea as he let TK lift him up so he was carrying him across the muddy field, their conversation about space facts for first graders picking up again almost straight away. 

It was unsurprising that Carlos and Isabelle managed to find them first, after all, TK has never been the most reliable with directions. It had been Isabelle who had ran up to them from behind, pulling on her brother's leg who TK was still carrying to get their attention. "Oh hey twin number two." TK chuckled as he glanced down at her, causing a look of distain to flash across her face. 

"I was actually born first." Isabelle stated proudly, "Right, daddy?" 

TK looked up at Carlos who had finally caught up with the three of them, he was smiling, amused by the conversation. "By about ten minutes, nene." And then he was looking up at TK and Mason, raising an eyebrow. "We thought we lost you two forever." 

It was Mason's turn to speak up, "TK took me to see the tigers." Carlos must have sensed the happiness in his son's tone as his eyes were softening as he glanced between TK and then Mason. 

"Oh yeah?" Carlos nodded, as TK put Mason back onto his own set of feet. "Did he tell you they are striped on their skin too?" Carlos had whispered to him as soon as he was close enough that the twins wouldn't hear. 

TK couldn't stop his own laughter at that point, it was clear how passionate Mason was on this subject. 

"C'mon, we should probably get some dinner." Carlos decided, placing a hand on each of his children's shoulder to steer them in the direction of the car park, fully expecting TK to follow them. Of course he did, his eyes completely focused on the family of three in front of them. Isabelle, forever a daddy's girl was latched onto Carlos's hand, swinging it back and fourth with the little strength she had compared to her father's arm. On the other side was Mason, he must have been telling Carlos something that made him smile because despite TK walking behind them, when Carlos slightly titled his head to the side he could spot the familiar curve of the man's mouth. 

He felt like the air suddenly left his lungs as he was knocked into, the collision was hard enough to have TK stumbling back but thankfully not enough to knock him over. He barley had chance to glance up, despite being afraid of who he might find before the man who had his face shielded by a hood was storming off, barley even glancing in TK's direction. 

"Ethan?" It came out as a whisper, too afraid to shout- because if it was Ethan than he would cause a scene- even worse, he would tell Carlos what TK had done and Carlos would hate him and he would never be able to braid Isabelle's hair or learn more about first grade science from Mason. 

Suddenly, that scared him a lot more than Ethan finding him. 

However, when he reached out and grabbed a hold of the man's arm on instinct, the man snatched it back out of TK's hold. "Are you deaf? I told you i'm sorry" And then his hood was falling down, enough to prove that it wasn't Ethan but a complete stranger that had innocently knocked into TK, but TK's paranoia had led him to believe otherwise. 

"I'm sorr-" TK started but the man was already marching off, clearly not in the mood for TK's problems. 

He glanced up again, Mason was stood only a few feet away, looking slightly confused. It was enough to have TK panicking again because it is likely that Mason had just witnessed that, maybe now he would actually dislike TK-

However, "That man wasn't looking where he was going, huh?" He said, as innocent as ever. The brunette allowed himself to exhale in relief, letting out a small laugh at the six year olds words. 

"Well, i guess i should take half of the blame." TK admitted, following after Mason, Carlos and Isabelle still walking ahead of them both. "I was distracted watching you three." 

The smile that Mason gave him in return was enough to distract him from his anxieties about Ethan, for now at least. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the comments x x
> 
> i was totally googling science facts for 6 year olds while writing this, my boy Mason is smart x


	7. 07. when you're high, i'll take the lows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TK is comfortable here, his only anxiety was that his feelings would change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song: grow as we go by ben platt (aka one of my favourite songs ever)

TK was unsure of when or how it happened, but soon enough he started seeing Austin as home rather than a pitstop. 

The regular customers that came into his work now knew his name and how to talk to him, the man who owned the fresh fruit and veg store down the street that his dad loved always waved to him as he walked past in the mornings, and he suddenly started to feel comfortable in his surroundings. 

When he was at work, he would sit on his usual seat behind the counter with a cup of coffee not far from him. Rosa would always nudge him whenever the bell above the door went off and Carlos entered the cafe on his lunch break, while he always claimed to be stopping by to say hello to his grandmother, it was always TK he would end up keeping company for the duration of time he stayed before he was heading off to work again. 

So TK found himself enjoying life in Austin, a lot more than he had been in the last couple of years at home in New York. 

Which is how TK found himself at the 126, helping his dad set up for a charity fair that had been planned in order to raise money for another local fire station. TK was surrounded by stalls of fresh lemonade, hook-a-duck, prizes and a hell of a lot of food that had been brought by Rosa. His dad had even set up a makeshift stage outside the station, although declared it as a _secret surprise_ when TK had asked what it was for. 

That didn't help settle TK's nerves, especially when his dad grinned and wandered off until TK lost him in the crowds of local people that were already gathering. 

"My guess is he's going to go all magic mike on us." He raised an eyebrow as Marjan came and stood beside him, her arms across her chest as she starred aimlessly at the empty stage. There were people already joining the stalls, which TK figured was a success. 

"Please don't put that thought in my head." TK sighed, even more concerned as a result of Marjan's guess. 

"I'm just saying." She smirked as she started to walk towards Mateo, who was currently in a competitive game of apple bobbing with a nine year old, leaving TK behind in the process. He found himself looking back at the groups in people all starting to gather, a few people politely smiling in his direction as they passed. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he saw his dad walking around with a cowboy hat, clearly getting into the Texas feel as he greeted and thanked people for coming, Paul following behind him with a handful of balloons. His dad wasn't kidding when he said he was going all out to raise money today. 

He walked through the fair, dodging people who were already lining up for the one candy floss stand that his dad had managed to hire. It was only when he felt a tug on his hand that he stopped and titled his head to the side, grinning when he spotted Grace sat on one of the picnic benches. 

Grace he had met not so long ago when his dad had forgotten his lunch at home, as TK was off work it became TK's job to bring the food to his dad. Grace had been at the 126, similarly dropping off some lunch for Judd. It was easy to bond over having a forgetful dad and in Grace's case, a forgetful husband. 

"My dad has dragged you here too?" He teased as he took a seat on the bench in front of her, nodding towards the fresh lemonade she had in her hand. 

"More like i dragged Judd out here." She nodded to the left of her, TK's eyes following her movement until they found Judd in the crowd. He was in his full firefighter kit, although was currently being swarmed by children who were all taking turns trying on his helmet with the 126 written across the front. 

"He's good with kids, huh?" Grace's eyes shone at TK's words, a small smile lingering on her lips as she followed the brunettes line of sight towards her husband. 

"He's a big softie really." Grace said, her eyes returning to TK. "Are you not with that gorgeous cop today?" 

For a moment TK found himself frowning, _because did everybody in this town know each other_? But the second of confusion was quickly replaced with a chuckle, because of course Grace already knew that TK was spending so much time with Carlos. He imagined his dad had told her, he was still getting used to the fact that his dad seemed so positive to discuss Carlos. After all, that had never been the case with Ethan. 

"Whatever anyone has told you, we are just friends." TK pointed out, although he was starting to not even believe his own words. 

TK hasn't 'dated' in a long while, that's what being in a long term relationship does to you. Therefore, he lost the ability to pick up on signs, because as lovely as Carlos was with him, that didn't mean that Carlos wanted anything more than a friendship with him.

Grace just looked back at him with a smug grin, clearly not believing TK's statement but he wasn't about to correct her either. 

"Okay, well don't look now but your _friend_ has just walked in-" TK didn't even give Grace chance to finish what she was saying before he was glancing over his shoulder in a desperate attempt to locate Carlos in the crowd. It took only a few seconds before TK was placing Carlos in the crowd and he felt himself getting a little hot under the collar in the process because Carlos was wearing his work uniform and he looked good- 

"Stop drooling, you're making it obvious." Grace playfully hit his arm, although didn't manage to get TK's attention back. 

While TK had not reacted well when he had found out that Carlos was a cop, he wouldn't deny that the fitted navy short sleeved shirt he was wearing with Austin Police on the shoulder got a whole other reaction from him. 

"Go see them." Grace encouraged as TK noticed Mason and Isabelle were with him. Mason was walking ahead, clearly distracted by all the stalls they were walking by while Isabelle was being carried on Carlos's back, pointing at the stall of hook a duck. 

Still, he found himself shaking his head, "Nah." He was content in just knowing they were here, "They are probably sick of me." While his tone was humorous and he tried to pass it off as a joke, he knew it was a genuine concern of his. He didn't want Carlos to end up getting sick of him, after all, he probably just wanted to spend some time with his children without TK. 

Grace clearly felt differently as she was looking at him as if he had just spoken in a whole other language that she didn't understand. 

So, TK said a quick goodbye to Grace and decided to go find his dad, deciding that his dad would be a good distraction to stop him running over to Carlos the first chance he got. 

However, that plan was instantly ruined when he felt a pair of hands cover his eyes, preventing him from moving any further. However, it didn't take a genius to figure out who was blocking his eye sight as he heard the familiar giggle of Isabelle and _shhh_ coming from Carlos, causing him to grin. "Surprise!" Isabelle shouted as she uncovered his eyes, allowing TK to turn his head and see that Carlos was holding Isabelle in the air so she was able to reach TK's eyes. 

"Did you think that was me?" Carlos grinned as he placed his daughter back on the ground, turning his attention back to the brunette. 

"Nah, the tiny hands gave it away." TK teased as he leaned down to pull Isabelle into a hug, ignoring his own advice of not constantly being around Carlos and his kids. When he caught sight of Mason stood beside Carlos, he reached out and pulled the other twin into the hug. 

"Did dad ask for a cop on the scene in case this place gets too wild, huh?" TK asked once he was back at full height, motioning towards Carlos's work uniform. 

The other man smirked as he adjusted his badge, but ultimately shook his head. "I've gotta head to work soon." He shrugged, before adding. "But i promised these two i'd win them something at the fair before i drop them off at my sisters" 

"C'mon, Tk." Isabelle urged as she reached out and grabbed a hold of TK's hand, tugging him in the same direction. "Daddy can win you a prize too." 

He heard Carlos call out behind him, _Now i have to win three prizes?_ But that didn't stop him lifting Mason onto his shoulders and following TK and Isabelle towards all the stalls. 

It turns out, Carlos had a pretty good aim. 

TK watched as the other man carefully aimed the ball he was holding with the three cans that were lined up in front of him, his tongue bit between his teeth in concentration. Mason and Isabelle were stood on either side of TK, carefully watching their dad in hope he would win them all a prize, although by the looks of it, Carlos would have no problem in that area. 

And soon enough, Carlos was walking back to them with three different teddy bears hooked under his arms and a proud grin on his face. 

"Right, who wants what?" Carlos asked as he showed the three of them their options. One was a polar bear, the other a green dragon and the final one was a typical teddy bear with love hearts across it's chest. 

TK, being the respectable adult he was, allowed Isabelle and Mason to choose first. And he assumed right as Mason went straight for the dragon, deciding that it matches the colour of his duvet cover while stood in front of the love heart bear and polar bear, her finger against her mouth as if she was in deep in thought. 

"Hmm...Daddy you should give TK the love heart bear." Isabelle decided, causing a surprised look to pass on Carlos's face while TK told himself under no circumstances blush if Carlos hands him that teddy. Carlos threw the polar bear at Isabelle, both of them watching as she rushed off to show Mason her prize, leaving Carlos holding onto a teddy bear. 

Deciding he had his blush under control, he held out his hand with a smirk. "I want my prize too." The teasing tone had Carlos chuckling as he passed the teddy over to him. "I promise to keep it by my bedside every night." 

Carlos rolled his eyes, but the grin on his face was enough to have TK laughing as he walked past him to follow after his children, but not before he was speaking up again, "You better." He glanced over his shoulder, looking TK dead in the eyes as he said. "I'll be round to check." 

And then he was on the move again, leaving TK stood there with a love heart bear and a mashed up mind- because was that flirting? 

"I better get to work." Carlos decided just over twenty minutes later while Mason and Isabelle were just finishing off the fries they were sharing between themselves, while TK and Carlos had gone for milkshakes...Once again, proving that they were the respectable adults in this situation. 

"Can't we stay?" Isabelle pouted, and TK had no idea how Carlos ever said no to his children when she looked at him like that. 

"C'mon, i have to go to work Iz." Carlos attempted to argue back, as he leaned over and stole a fry from his child. "Plus, your aunt is making your favourite for dinner." 

"You can still go to work, dad." Mason pointed out, as casual as ever. "But we can stay here." 

Carlos raised an eyebrow at his son, sighing, "I'm not leaving you two here alone, Mase." Carlos said. "Maybe in a few years, but you're six." 

Mason looked wounded, and maybe TK was jumping the gun a little but he found himself speaking up. "They can hang out with me?" As soon as TK said it he regretted it, after all, Carlos probably wasn't comfortable enough to leave his children in TK's care and TK understood that. 

However, Carlos's eyes were softening. "You don't have too..." 

TK shrugged, "I'll be staying here anyway, it's not like my dad will let me leave." He joked, although he was being deadly serious. His dad would be making him stay here most of the night at this rate. 

The way Isabelle and Mason were looking at Carlos was enough to have him nodding, a smile on his face. "I owe you one." Carlos promised as he pulled himself up from the chair, walking around the table to press a kiss to Isabelle and Mason's heads. "I'll be working late so it'll probably be easier for you if you drop them off at the cafe with Rosa. My sister will pick them up from there." He paused with a sheepish smile on his face, "That way you won't have to meet my sister...She would only ask you a million questions anyway." 

TK chuckled and nodded, watching as Carlos looked back at his children and told them to be good. Carlos was about to turn away and head towards the exit when Grace rushed over to them, a look on her face that made TK a little nervous. 

"Carlos...I need a favour. Actually..." She started, "Austin needs a favour." 

Carlos raised an eyebrow, because the way she had ran over here they had both assumed something was wrong until they saw the look on her face. 

"Owen had thought it was a good idea to auction off a firefighter, y'know, a good way to raise money." She said and TK found himself laughing before she even finished her sentence, because that was so typical of his dad. "He doesn't think he'll get enough money raised if he's the one up for auction, Judd is married to me...so that's not happening and Paul and Marjan straight up refuse." She shot TK a glare as he continued to laugh, "We had Mateo on board...until he decided to get sick because he's eaten too much candy. We need a replacement and Owen says he refuses to let the other station beat his fundraiser." 

Carlos glanced towards TK, matching his grin. 

"So i figured. Who would be a good candidate that people would pay lots of money for?" The second TK knew where Grace was going with this conversation, his smile was dropping and he suddenly felt the urge to glare right back at her. Carlos, however, was still oblivious as he stared back at her, waiting for her to continue. She sighed, "You, Carlos. You're an attractive cop, anybody would want to take you out on a date." 

It was Carlos's turn to look shocked but TK couldn't help but feel smug as the other man's eyes instantly met his, a look of panic shone through them. 

"Thanks for the compliment, but i have to go to work-" He tried to struggle past her but she was already blocking his path, a look of desperation on her face. Although, when TK caught her eye, her lip curved upwards- he knew what she was trying to do. "Seriously, Grace? I have five minutes..." 

"Five minutes is all we need, officer Reyes." She looked passed Carlos and smiled at TK, "You don't mind if we borrow Carlos here, do you?" 

_Oh he was going to kill her, even if he had to get past her giant husband to get to her._ "Sure, we'll still be here." TK said, keeping his voice as steady as possible. 

Carlos shot him an unreadable look, before he was being pushed in the direction of the stage. Before Grace could follow him, TK reached out and grabbed a hold of her hand. "There's more firefighters here than the 126, you didn't need Carlos." 

She gave him a knowing look, clearly he was feeding into her plan. "What's the problem? Like you said, you and him are only friends." And then she was off, TK having to watch as his dad pulled Carlos onto the stage beside him. 

"Daddy looks like he wants to run away." Isabelle giggled from beside TK as he reached out both arms and pulled her and Mason close to his side. 

It was when the bidding started that TK's frown lines developed, his eyes following the movement of every person who called out an amount of money to take Carlos on a date. Naturally, TK had nothing to really worry about, after all, most of the bidders were women that had zero chance with Carlos considering he was gay. So, TK was fine to sit back and watch as they all drooled over the man-

Until, the young attractive guy in the corner who had a similar build to TK threw a hand in the air to offer some money. 

"Two hundred dollars." TK called out, barley waiting a second after the guy in front of him had spoke. 

Carlos quirked an eyebrow from the stage, looking pleasantly surprised while Grace looked like a proud mom who was watching her first child walk for the first time. 

"TK, i think daddy wants you to win." Isabelle pointed out, likely referencing the smile on her father's face as he reacted to TK joining in. 

"Yeah, i want me to win too, Iz." He lifted her up so she sat on his shoulders, waving her arms out towards Carlos whose eyes softened at the interaction. 

It was when the guy put down five hundred dollars that Mason jumped up, shouting " _One thousand_!" On TK's behalf of course. 

Sure, TK had no idea how he was planning on paying this one thousand he promised to charity, but he just nodded when Grace repeated the amount, deciding that it was worth the debt if it meant that Isabelle and Mason kept smiling the way they currently were. 

"One thousand dollars for a date with Austin's favourite police officer-" His dad called out. When the other man made no attempt to ruin TK's plan, his dad was declaring him the winner and Isabelle and Mason were cheering while Carlos shook his head in amusement. 

"You know..." Carlos started as he walked over to him, looking pleased with the result. TK wouldn't deny that he was also very happy that Grace's plan to get TK to make a move worked, and that Carlos didn't seem put off with the idea of a date with TK. "If you wanted to take me out on a date so bad...You didn't have to pay one thousand dollars for me." 

TK shrugged, looking over his shoulder to check the kids were still where he left them before he was replying. "So, it is a date?" 

Carlos's smile was instantly dropping as if he believed he had made TK uncomfortable, but TK was quick to correct that. 

"It can be a date..." He suggested, trying not to look too hopeful as he spoke. If he was to be regretted now, he honestly believes he would grab his dad and tell him they were packing up and relocating to another state again. "If that's what you want." 

But the smile that Carlos gave him in return was enough to reassure him, especially when Carlos reached out and stroked his hand against TK's. 

"It's a date." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i totally had to write this twice because my laptop decided to shut down before i could save it the first time, heartbreaking. 
> 
> thanks for all the nice comments :)


	8. 08. but now you come and save me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TK and Carlos go on a date, while TK attempts to replace his past with his future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song: better by syml

TK felt like a teenager going on their first date with their long time crush all over again. 

He was stood in front of the mirror in his room in only his underwear, his outfit choices were thrown hastily across his bed and his hair was pointing in every direction but the right one. He was a little stressed, although many (including himself) would argue that was an understatement. 

He had assumed that when he had 'won' a date with Carlos at the fundraising, the other man would have laughed it off, after all, it wasn't like he had signed himself up for the auction. However, his expectation was incorrect as Carlos had pulled him to the side and told him to be ready by 3pm the following day, and TK hadn't missed the smirk on the other man's face as he walked away, finally allowed to leave the fundraiser to go to work. 

And of course, TK had agreed because it was Carlos and as terrified as he was- he liked Carlos. 

Now, however? With the anxiety he was feeling, he almost felt like he had made a mistake by letting himself get close to the other man and his children. 

It was the knock on his door that sprung him into action, he was already grabbing a random shirt to cover himself up incase it was Carlos but then he heard the familiar sound of his father on the other side. "Officer Reyes is here, son." His dad said in a neutral tone, as if he wasn't planning on giving away his opinion on the fact that TK was going on a date any time soon. "He's waiting in the living room, just thought you should know...He also looks very handsome so you should probably wear your best shirt." 

TK couldn't help but chuckle at that despite his own nerves, calling out a _thanks dad_ while he went in search of his favourite button up.

Eventually, he ended up in a pair of black skinny jeans, sneakers ( _because TK didn't own fancy shoes)_ and a short sleeved button up. Once he had managed to control his hair he headed out of his room, taking deep breaths with every stride he took while he mentally reminded himself that Carlos isn't Ethan and he should feel comfortable.

Any worries he had disappeared as he walked into the lounge and saw Carlos sat on the couch beside his dad. His dad was mid-laugh, clearly entertained by something Carlos said while the younger man's eyes glanced up the second TK was in the room. 

"Finally!" His dad announced, "Carlos here was almost thinking you were having second thoughts." 

Carlos, still sat beside his father, smiled at TK and the brunette believed he would never get bored of seeing that expression. 

"Sorry, i am a little indecisive when it comes to clothes." TK said with an innocent shrug, smiling back at Carlos- because the other man looked gorgeous. He was wearing a dark pair of jeans, which TK was thankful for, that meant TK hadn't underdressed. Unlike TK, however, he was wearing a long sleeved light blue button up that sculptured his arms a little too perfectly and black boots and TK knew he would have to remind himself to keep his distance as much as possible on this date. 

-If it was actually a date, the dark voice in the back of his head decided to remind him. After all, what if Carlos was taking this as a friendship thing? 

"It was great talking to you, Mr Strand." Carlos, ever the gentlemen, said as he stood up from the couch, giving his father one of his best smiles. TK looked at his father and tried to control the smirk because it was so clear that his dad approved of Carlos. 

"And you." His dad replied, following them to the door. "You should bring those children of yours around sometime for dinner. I'm sure TK can win you all over with his excellent pasta dish." He teased, knowing fine well that TK was an awful cook. 

Carlos laughed anyway, "Sounds good." And then he was adding, "Although i'm pretty sure he's already won us round. Isabelle asked the other day if TK could come to her school play next month." 

TK looked up in surprise at that, because Isabelle really liked him that much? 

But then his dad was waving them both out of the door and then it was just him and Carlos, and TK felt like that shy teenager all over again. Especially when he looked up and caught Carlos staring right back at him, a look of amusement on his face but his eyes remained soft, putting TK at ease. 

"You look like i'm about to take you hostage." Carlos teased, although still managed to look concerned as studied TK's expression in order to calm his nerves. The brunette managed a smile at those words, because clearly he couldn't hide his true feelings to the other man. 

"Sorry, i guess i'm just not used to this." He admitted, at least he was being honest with that. It wasn't like Ethan took him on dates, once TK had married the man any romance they had was dead and buried. 

Carlos seemed to understand that, his smile as warm as ever as he held his hand out for TK to take. 

It only took a few seconds for TK to get his act together before he was reaching out and entwining their fingers, the feeling of his hand in Carlos's was one that he had never experienced before. And the look Carlos was giving him brought it to a whole other level. 

After a drive they ended up in an ice cream parlour. The second Carlos had walked him in the direction of the shop, TK felt relieved. He preferred the idea of sitting down in a casual environment a hell of a lot more than a fancy restaurant, and he tried to hide the blush as a reaction of the fact that Carlos seemed to know him well enough already. 

"What's your favourite flavour?" Carlos asked as they waited in line, TK's hand was still comfortably in Carlos's hold as he stared up at the chalk board with the multiple flavours written on. 

"Mmm, would i be considered boring if i said strawberry?" TK questioned, genuinely concerned. 

Carlos, however, just chuckled from beside him. "Strawberry is Mason's favourite, you're not boring." He said rather protectively, shooting TK a quick smile before his attention returned to the menu. "How about we get a mix of them to test and share?" 

TK found himself nodding, because sharing ice cream sounded awfully romantic and while he had been stand-offish at first, right now all he wanted was to experience a proper first date with Carlos. Right now, he was going to ignore the daunting feeling of his life being less than ideal. 

Once they had found a booth, TK found himself reaching out and grabbing a hold of Carlos's wrist when the other man had planned to sit in the seat across from him, instead he urged the dark haired man to sit beside him. Carlos, clearly amused, complied and sat down until they were shoulder to shoulder. 

"Wanted me close, huh?" Carlos asked as he picked up the pink plastic spoon ( _TK's choice for him_ ) and took a scoop of pecan flavoured ice cream. Instead of tasting it himself, he turned the spoon towards TK and motioned him forward. 

"Tastes good." TK commented from behind his hand, avoiding being a messy eater in front of Carlos. With the same spoon Carlos got his own scoop and took a taste, nodding to himself before looking back at TK. 

"Are you happy you let Grace drag you onto the stage?" TK found himself asking, genuinely curious whether Carlos was only doing this for that reason. Grace hadn't exactly given him much choice in the matter. 

"A little warning would have been nice." Carlos said simply, a smile lingering on his face. "But the outcome was worth it." 

TK knocked his shoulder playfully, once against fighting that same blush. 

"Well, i had my two cheer captains on my side." TK added, referencing Mason and Isabelle who were unlikely to let Carlos get auctioned off to anybody but TK that day, even if it meant TK going bankrupt trying to get him. "And for what it's worth, i'm very pleased with the outcome too. Ten out of ten." 

Carlos quirked his eyebrow at that, although his eyes remained on the ice cream he was currently making his way through. "For what it's worth..." Carlos started, his voice serious as his eyes flickered between TK's and the table. "I've been wanting to ask you out for a long time." 

"Oh yeah?" He said, "Did you think i was going to say no?" 

Carlos shrugged, "Maybe. I was also afraid it would freak you out because i'm a single father to two very opinionated six year olds." He admitted with a small laugh, only looking at TK for a second to gage his reaction. "And I was in one long term relationship, i'm not exactly a pro at picking up on signals. Also, my kids love you, i wasn't about to make things awkward between us." 

TK shuffled a little closer, his foot reaching out and hooking underneath Carlos's leg. The other man looked back up at him in surprise at the contact, a smile curling at the side of his lip. 

"What about you?" Carlos asked, "Have you had a long term relationship? Are you cool with this?" 

"Uh, no, not really." TK felt instant guilt at the blatant lie he told Carlos, sweet Carlos who had been nothing but honest with him. The one side of him that wanted to tell Carlos everything, convinced that Carlos wouldn't see him as the bad guy. But the other side, the one that had been emotionally manipulated and abused for years by Ethan believed that Carlos would look at him differently, would believe it wasn't self defence. Or would start asking questions, questions that TK didn't know how to answer. 

But then TK was adding, "But, i am cool with this." 

The smile Carlos gave him in return was enough to get the butterflies returning. 

"There's so much stuff i want to know about you." Carlos said softly, gently knocking their knees together once more. "What did you want to be when you were growing up?" 

TK grinned, "A firefighter, like my dad." 

He had always wanted to be a firefighter until Ethan took that dream of his and ripped it into tiny pieces, he will always regret allowing him to convince him not to peruse his career. 

"Oh yeah? Why aren't you?" 

"It's just never been the right time." TK said, this time it wasn't a lie.

"Have you ever watched dirty dancing?" TK couldn't help but laugh at Carlos's question. After their ice creams, Carlos had abandoned his car in the car lot and had dragged TK on a walk, the two of them ending up in a nearby park beside a lake. TK was sat at the side of the lake while Carlos balanced himself in the middle of a fallen tree which was carefully positioned above the water. 

"Can't say i have." TK replied, watching the back of Carlos. 

Carlos whose shirt was straining against his muscles, the muscles that meant the man could probably bench press four TK's- and TK was really trying to restrain himself. 

"Weird." Carlos called out, "One of their best scenes was in a lake like this. He held her in the air...I think i'd be able to do that to you." 

TK tried to push the image of him and Carlos recreating a romantic movie scene out of his mind, after all, that wasn't exactly helping his case of wanting to jump the other man. He had to control himself. 

"Careful!" TK called out, sounding like a protective parent as he watched Carlos reach the end of the tree, balancing on one leg with a smirk. He had visions of Carlos slipping and falling straight into the water. 

"I'm fine." Carlos reassured before he was holding a hand out, "C'mere." 

And TK was shaking his head-

"Do you trust me?" 

Suddenly TK was no longer shaking his head but was replacing it with a nod. 

"Then come here, i'll catch you." 

TK was wearing converses, which weren't exactly sneakers for this type of occasion but he still found himself standing on the fallen tree. He glanced up to look at Carlos, trying to figure out how long it would take before he would reach the safety of Carlos's arms. 

"C'mon, run." Maybe he was crazy, or maybe he just trusted Carlos a little too much but he was rushing across the tree, refusing to look down at the water until he felt a pair of hands reach out and grab a hold of his waist, dragging him forward so they were chest to chest. 

"Hey." Carlos chuckled as TK looked up, only realising how close their faces really were. 

This close, Carlos still had absolutely zero faults, he was perfect and TK was really trying-

"I've got you-" Carlos quietly added, his hands staying secure around TK's waist and that is all it took for TK to throw himself forward, pressing his lips to the other man's so hastily that he completely forget that they were supposed to be balancing. 

"Shit-" Carlos said in surprise, their lips parting before they even had chance to properly kiss, he lost his footing for only a second but managed to grab back hold of TK before the brunette tripped. TK grabbed at Carlos's shoulders, desperate to avoid falling into the water, but when he felt Carlos's arm wrap around his back, he instantly relaxed, bursting into a fit of laughter because he really almost knocked them both over with his desperation to kiss the other man. 

And Carlos was joining in, laughing at TK as he walked them both off the tree, only letting go once they were back on secure land. 

\- And TK wasted no time in re-attaching their lips, his arms wrapping around the other man's neck as he stood slightly on his tip-toes despite the slight height difference between them. Carlos's hands found his waist again as he felt the man part his lips with his tongue, only a second later was he tangled up in a deep kiss. 

TK pulled him even closer as he titled his head to the side, earning a deeper kiss and a groan from the other man that he considered a success. 

"Sorry!" Carlos whispered against TK's lips as he walked the shorter man backwards, his back meeting a tree. TK, however, was too busy kissing Carlos to care that a tree wasn't exactly the most comfortable thing to be pressed up against. 

And it wasn't until he felt the first couple drops of rain on his cheek did he start to pick up on how long they had been kissing before, Carlos pulling back slightly when he felt the rain start too. 

"We are about to get soaked." Carlos said, knowing how fast Austin rain came about. 

"I don't care." TK replied honestly, as his tongue parted Carlos's lips, letting the moment last for a minute or so longer. 

When they eventually pulled apart, TK's lips were swollen and Carlos's didn't look much better, the blue shirt the other man was wearing had been pulled open slightly by TK's wandering hands and he really wished they weren't currently stood in the middle of a Texas storm. 

"C'mon, follow me." Carlos said as he linked their hands together, dragging TK through the park, noticing that nobody else was around apart from the two of them. TK was thankful for that, after all, Carlos's shirt was basically see through now as a result of the rain and that was for TK's eyes only. 

TK frowned as Carlos pulled him towards a cop car that was waiting on the side of the road, his instincts telling him to avoid those, but Carlos's comforting hand in his own had him staying. 

"Carlos Reyes, what have you gotten yourself into now?" The officer looked out of the window of the drivers seat, laughing at their soaked clothes. "Get in." 

Carlos stopped when TK stayed where he was, Carlos must have figured out that he was a little unsure as he was adding, "He's my buddy, Jackson." He confirmed, "I know he paroles this area, don't worry we are not getting arrested. He'll drive us back." 

TK's smile returned.

That's how he found himself sat in the back of a police car, his hand entwined with Carlos's as he listened to Carlos and his friend talk, the smile growing on his face whenever he saw Carlos laugh at something Jackson said. 

And in this moment, TK knew, with his hand linked with Carlos's, this was exactly where he was supposed to be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy boys, lets hope it stays that way ;)
> 
> talk to me in the comments and i will love you


	9. 09. if you're scared, i'm on my way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TK was happy, he knew now where his happiness was. 
> 
> He couldn't dictate his past, but he would try with his future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song: where's my love - syml (i cry like a baby at this song) so i thought it was appropriate

TK had fully intended to go straight home following his date with Carlos. No, really, he had. 

But when Carlos's cop friend had dropped them off outside Carlos's house, it was already dark and both of them were in dripping wet clothes. Carlos had taken one look at TK and had dragged him inside his house, and TK being TK, didn't object. 

The first thing he had noticed when he entered Carlos's house was how quiet it was without two six year old's running around. Carlos had told him that Mason and Isabelle were having a sleepover at their grandmothers house, which, TK figured was why Carlos striped off his shirt in the middle of the living room and dropped it on the floor. It had taken every power within TK to look away from the most perfect human being he had ever laid eyes on, but somehow he forced himself too. 

Carlos had thrown a towel at him, pushing him down the hall until they were stood in the largest bathroom- because this was Austin and Carlos's bathroom alone was bigger than TK's entire apartment back in New York. "I'll be down the hall." Carlos had stated, as TK had awkwardly stood in the middle of the bathroom, suddenly feeling shy around the man despite only having his tongue in his mouth half an hour ago. "If you need me...shout." And then Carlos had closed the door behind him, giving the brunette some privacy. 

TK took that time to actually breathe, because he had totally made out with Carlos. Carlos who he really liked, Carlos who had two adorable children and was loved by the entire town. Carlos who was nothing like Ethan, a voice in the back of his head had to remind him. 

He had taken a quick shower and had smiled as he had reached out for any shampoo that would do the job, realising that he had ended up using Isabelle's strawberry shortcake shampoo- although, his hair ended up smelling delicious and he could see why the six year old had this as her preference. Carlos had left him some dry clothes on the side. It was a pair of Carlos's adidas sweatpants and an old 'Austin Police' t-shirt and he had wasted no time before slipping into them, enjoying the fact that the t-shirt had stretched to accommodate Carlos's muscles so the tee was a little on the big size for TK. 

Carlos had showered when TK found him again. Because of course this house had two bathrooms, what did TK expect. 

He was wearing his own sweats and had two mugs sat in front of him, an old re-run of full house on the TV. For a moment, TK just allowed himself to take advantage of the fact that Carlos hadn't noticed him yet and took in the sight of the other man, his dark hair wet from the shower and a concentrated look on his face as he watched the show, smiling slightly when a funny moment happened. TK had to remind his feelings to take it slow. 

"Hey! Made you hot chocolate." Carlos smiled as he held up the mug. "Sorry about the choice of mug, Mason made that when he was at Kindergarten." 

Carlos was referencing the mug that was clearly decorated by a younger Mason. It had a few messy drawings of stars, animals (of course!), and a spaceship and a large _Daddy_ written across it. It was adorable and TK knew Carlos was the type of dad that kept every piece of work from Mason and Isabelle's childhood. "It's a masterpiece." TK said as he took a seat beside Carlos on the couch, hearing the other man chuckle at his response. "No seriously, i'm honoured to be given this mug." 

"What can i say? My son is an artist." Carlos said proudly, before lifting his own mug that had winnie the pooh on the front. _TK loved Carlos's mug collection_. He told him as much. 

The next ten minutes they found themselves in a comfortable silence, something TK wasn't used to but enjoyed. When he first started dating Ethan the relationship was fast paced and they didn't really give each other anytime to truly get to know each other. With Carlos, TK realises how unconventional his relationship with his husband was. 

Carlos's attention was on the TV, a smile threatening his lips every time something funny happened. TK's head was leaning against his shoulder, his legs thrown over the coffee table and he felt complete when he felt Carlos's hand rest of his head, his fingers carding gently through TK's hair. 

TK must have fallen asleep. At least, that's what he had assumed when he woke to Carlos nudging his shoulder, a soft smile on his face as he took in the sight of a sleepy TK. "Hey sleepyhead. You passed out on me." Carlos teased. It took TK a few moments before he finally came back to the land of the living, sitting up a little too quickly. Carlos caught his shoulders, adding quickly. "Woah tiger." 

"Sorry." TK breathed out, he was never one to gracefully wake from a sleep. He wiped the drool that had built up at the side of his mouth and he silently prayed that he hadn't drooled all over Carlos's shoulder. 

"You look tired, c'mon." Carlos started, standing up from the couch. "You can take my bed. It's comfy, trust me. I'll sleep on the couch." 

But TK found himself frowning, his arms wrapping around himself almost protectively. He didn't feel like sleeping alone, especially when Carlos was stood in front of him looking equally as sleepy and cuddly. Carlos raised an eyebrow as he watched TK's inner torment, patiently waiting for the younger man to make the next move. 

TK knew they shouldn't move too quick, because he really didn't want to fuck this up...But he also didn't want to sleep alone. 

_Fuck it,_ he held out his hand and for a second Carlos just stared back at him, trying to read him. What felt like hours but was most likely a couple of seconds, Carlos's fingers were entwining with his own and TK was dragging Carlos down his own corridor. He smiled as they headed upstairs and they passed a door with a colouring stuck on it with a large purple _ISABELLE_ written across it with some unicorns and fairy stickers stuck around it. It didn't take a genius to figure out whose bedroom that was. Down the hall was a similar door, but there was a few space themed stickers this time and a red _MASON._

TK felt safe in Carlos's home. 

Eventually, they ended up in Carlos's room. He had the softest bedsheets and they were a perfect colour and TK had never wanted to lay in a bed as much as he wanted to lay in Carlos's. Carlos pulled off his shirt, throwing it into a basket on the other side of the room. "Which side of the bed do you prefer?" TK snapped out of his gaze on the man's perfect torso when he heard Carlos speak. 

"Oh...uh." TK glanced towards the bed, trying to remember his own preferences while flustered over Carlos. "I don't like to be near the door." 

The smile Carlos gave him in return told him that he had picked the correct side. "Good." Carlos confirmed with a nod, "I have to sleep by the door." 

As he slipped under the covers he decided that the bed was as comfy as it looked and the second his head hit the pillow he knew he could get used to this. Carlos returned from where he had been in his bathroom, grinning when he noticed that TK had already made himself comfortable. 

"Goodnight...I guess." Carlos smirked as he got into the bed beside him, laying on his back as his eyes were trained on the ceiling. TK stared at his side profile, silently in awe of how perfect this man was and how surprised he was that he liked TK. He really wanted to kiss him, really wanted to show Carlos how much he thought about him and-

TK didn't allow himself to think anymore, afraid that he would talk himself out of it, he rested on his elbows and rolled over until he was hovering over Carlos. Carlos looked startled for about two seconds before TK wasn't thinking anymore and was pressing his lips to the other mans, still holding himself up by his elbows. 

Carlos let out a content sigh which only encouraged TK to continue, his mouth parting to meet Carlos's tongue. 

He didn't know how long they stayed like that, lazily kissing with Carlos's hand gently tracing the side of TK's face as if he was the most precious thing in the world. It made TK want to fucking cry. 

"You okay?" Carlos whispered around twenty minutes later after they had worn themselves out by non-stop kissing. TK had his head under Carlos's chin, the other man tracing TK's back with his hand while TK pressed a kiss to the pulse point on Carlos's neck. 

"Perfect." TK breathed out, and he really meant it. 

TK should've known this would have happened. 

Of course he couldn't go one night without having a nightmare about Ethan. He should've known better. 

"TK...Hey, Tyler. Open your eyes." He thinks he is crying, but his eyes are still closed and Ethan's...Not Carlos's face is still staring back at him and he can't bare it. He cries, pushing at the shoulders of the man in front of him, the man that is trying to wake him up. "Hey, it's me. Cariño, open your eyes." 

He forced them open, pushing himself backwards so his head smacked against the headboard, instantly cringing away at the pain he felt as a result. 

"Shit...Let me see." He heard, causing him to startle again, but when his eyes opened, it wasn't Ethan. It was Carlos. He had been having a nightmare and Carlos had seen it all... "It's okay, there's no blood. You scared me." 

Carlos didn't sound mad, TK noted, he sounded concerned. 

"I'm sorry." TK whispered, not trusting his voice. He realised then that his hands had shot out and were tightly gripping Carlos's wrists, when he awkwardly tried to retract them, he felt Carlos grab at his hands instead, keeping them in place. 

"It's okay, you're not the first person to have a nightmare." Of course Carlos would say that, he had two young children after all. But TK was a grown man and he really wished Carlos hadn't seen that. "Seriously, what's eating at your brain huh? Is something on your mind?" 

Sweet, gorgeous, lovable Carlos. TK wanted to tell him, wanted to cry and actually allow Carlos to comfort him in a way he knew he could like nobody else would, he wanted to. So why couldn't he? 

"It was nothing." TK said with a shrug, managing a smile because if one thing Carlos could do, it was make TK smile. "I'm sorry i woke you." 

Carlos laughed, "I was already awake. Ever since my children were newborns i've been programmed to wake at early hours." He shrugged, "I'm glad you are awake now, though. I kinda missed you." 

TK really had to tell himself not to fall head over heels for this man then and there. 

Against his own mind, he leaned forward and kissed Carlos, smiling as he felt the man brush his hair back. "I like kissing you." 

Carlos smirked, "Well guess what." He grabbed TK's legs and pulled, the smaller man having no choice but to be pulled onto Carlos's lap, straddling his thighs as his arms wrapped around his shoulders. "I like kissing you too." 

TK was just about to reattach his lips to the other man's when the door swung open, revealing an excitable Izzy and an older women that looked an awful lot like Carlos. TK threw himself backwards and off Carlos's lap, as if he was a teenager that had just been caught sneaking his boyfriend into his bedroom by a parent. 

Carlos, however, looked a lot less flustered than TK and just sighed. "Mami, you ever knock?" 

_Mami?_ Carlos's mother had totally just walked in on TK straddling her son. He wanted to hide under the insanely warm comforter on the man's bed.

When he looked back up at Carlos's mother she was grinning, clearly overjoyed by this situation. "Sorry, Mijo. I didn't realise you had such gorgeous company." TK heard Carlos groan at the teasing beside him, before she was adding, looking down at her granddaughter. "Bebé, is this the pretty boy that daddy has been spending so much time with?" 

Carlos shot him an apologetic look, but by now TK was grinning, amused by Carlos's mother. "C'mere, Iz." Carlos sighed, shooting his mother a warning glance who just continued to politely smile at TK. Isabelle rushed over to her father, throwing her arms out as he picked her up. "I missed you, where's your brother?" Carlos asked. 

"He's feeding Alvin and Rio." She shrugged, hugging her dad back before she held out a small arm to TK. For a moment, TK just stared at the outstretched arm, trying to decide whether she was really asking him for a hug. But all she had to do was call out his name once before he was shuffling towards them both, allowing Isabelle to wrap her arm around his shoulder and cuddle him close too. 

"Are you going to introduce us?" Carlos's mother asked once they were in the kitchen. Thankfully, TK was fully dressed now and had a coffee mug in his hand, Mason was sat on the chair beside him, distracted by his tablet to care about how shy TK was feeling. 

Carlos rolled his eyes, but smiled. "Mami, this is TK." Carlos motioned in between them both, "TK this is my mami, Carlota." 

"It's so lovely to meet you, dear." Carlota added, giving him a warm smile that mirrored her sons smile. She was beautiful, and by now TK was convinced that everybody that shared genes with Carlos was beautiful. "My little grandchildren have mentioned you a couple of times. I can see why my bebé likes you." 

Carlos shot his mom a look, but TK just grinned at the teasing. 

"I'm happy to meet you too, Mrs Reyes." TK replied, flashing his best grin to win her over. "I can see where Carlos gets his looks from." 

She batted his shoulder playfully, before deciding. "You're my favourite now!" 

Before he was pulled into a hug with Carlos's mother, he glanced over her shoulder and caught eyes with Carlos. 

The man was looking back at him in awe, seeing him so close to his family. 

TK winked, mentally saying _i knew your mom would love me,_ before Carlos just grinned back. 

Right now, TK was the happiest he's been in years. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i totally had the full house opening credits song stuck in my head while writing this so i made Carlos a fan x


	10. 10. find someone who loves you better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TK was happy here, with Carlos and the kids. Austin was where he wanted to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song: find someone by Arizona <3

TK had really tried to tell himself to take it slow with Carlos. Not get too serious, too fast and more importantly not drop to his knees the second Carlos looked at him a certain way. 

But TK was TK, and Carlos was Carlos. 

He was fighting a loosing battle. 

So, when TK had been hanging out at Carlos's house alone while Carlos was at work and the twins were with one of Carlos's sisters, because apparently Carlos was comfortable enough with him now to just let him be alone in his family home, and Carlos had returned home, a tired expression on his face that lit up when he spotted TK lounged across his house, in the middle of an episode of bake off, which was suggested to him by Rosa. 

Carlos had taken one look at TK, looking so comfortable in his home and TK watched his eyes drift down to the younger man's attire and TK had instantly blushed. 

He had spilt fruit juice down the shirt he had came around in and to avoid sitting in a stained tee he had gone into Carlos's bedroom and located a tee that was a little big for him but one that was definitely Carlos's. And now Carlos was looking at him with those fucking eyes while TK was sat in his clothes, looking at home in his living room and TK decided then and there- _fuck it._

"C'mere." TK gasped the second he felt Carlos's large hands on his thighs, lifting him up with strength that made TK blush all over again. The second he was in Carlos's arms, he was wrapping his arms around the dark haired man's shoulders and forcing him closer, close enough that TK could finally attach their lips. 

"Shit-You okay?" TK groaned when Carlos moved back as a result of accidentally knocking him into wall as he was carried down the hallway. TK barley realised, too busy with kissing Carlos to care when his back met the wall. Carlos however, went in full protective mode, checking TK's face for any signs of pain. 

Carlos wasn't Ethan, Carlos wanted him to never feel any pain. 

"I'm fine, babe. Really." TK said as quick as possible before reattaching their lips, sighing in content when he felt Carlos slip his tongue through TK's parted lips. Fortunately, this time Carlos managed to successfully carry TK into his bedroom with no injuries, and TK had laughed as the man threw him backwards onto the bed. Although, TK had managed to reach out and grab at Carlos's leather belt around his waist, dragging the man down on top of him. 

"Oh hey." Carlos said so casually as he laid on top of TK, his hands braced on either side of TK's head. 

"Hi." TK replied with a smile before he was attacking Carlos's perfect neck with kisses and bites, only pulling away when he successfully noticed a bruise appearing near his collar bone. After all, he wasn't stupid enough to leave a hickey on Carlos's neck, not when Carlos had to turn up to work tomorrow. 

TK got totally lost in just kissing Carlos that he had know idea how long it lasted, but he felt himself be pulled back to the present when he felt Carlos's hands move his (Well, Carlos's actually) t-shirt up, the older man moving down the bed so he could press kisses around TK's lower stomach. TK groaned, reaching out and grabbing at Carlos's curls, glancing down at the same time Carlos looked up. 

"Are you-" 

TK had no idea what Carlos was about to ask but he was already nodding, already whispering out a _please_ and Carlos was replying with a _okay, baby_ and TK was so happy- so happy that he felt like crying. 

When he felt the first tear roll down his cheek, he wasn't surprised, but Carlos was. TK watched as a panicked expression plastered itself across Carlos's face- "Tyler, did i do something? Are you okay?" Carlos was asking and sitting up, pulling TK up with him and TK couldn't help it, he just threw himself at Carlos and of course the other man caught him. 

"I'm happy, i promise." TK breathed out as he wiped a tear from his eye, "Really, you make me happy." 

He felt Carlos exhale against him, clearly relieved that he hadn't done something to upset TK. 

"You make me happy too." Carlos pressed a kiss to his cheek before he was pressing their foreheads together. TK had never felt this, intimacy that felt right, intimacy that made him feel cared for. It was never like that with Ethan, sex was just sex and it was just part of their relationship- Carlos, TK just wanted to make him happy. 

"I wanna." TK promised, because he really did. This was new, he and Ethan never shared this. This was Carlos, and TK was safe. 

"I got you." Carlos breathed out as he pulled his shirt off, TK's face heating up all over again as he reached for Carlos's belt, clumsily unbuckling while Carlos pressed kisses down his jaw, his hand reaching out and grabbing ahold of TK's chin, turning his face towards him and pressing a heated kiss to his lips. 

When they had both successfully removed each others clothes and they had gained a pile of mismatch clothing on Carlos's bedroom floor, Carlos was pushing the covers side and pushing TK backwards- 

"What the?" TK reached back under the pillow his head had just landed on, smirking when he pulled out a children's book that was dedicated to animal facts. "Mason?" 

Carlos laughed at the sight of it, taking it from TK's hand and throwing it on the pile of clothes. "Sorry, i'm such a dad-" 

TK just laughed, pulling Carlos closing by his hips. "I love that about you." 

Carlos's eyes softened for a moment before TK gasped, his legs were being lifted up so they were wrapped around the other man's waist and TK watched through hooded eyes as Carlos reached into his side draw, pulling out a condom. 

"I hope you had those in there just for me." TK smirked, although the thought of Carlos with somebody else already made him feel like throwing up, so even humouring it was enough. 

Carlos squeezed his hip, "Only you." and TK whined, because Carlos was perfect and TK was really trying to convince himself that he deserved this treatment. 

It felt like hours, but in reality it was not that long, but after prep and a number of shared kisses, TK's arms were wrapped around Carlos's broad shoulders, Carlos holding onto his waist in a way that definitely would leave marks and TK really hoped it did-

"Oh my _god_." TK hissed because Carlos was perfect in every sense of the word and TK just held on for dear life as Carlos continued his thrusts, the younger man kissing Carlos in a way that was all tongue and nothing else but he knew he would get those love sick kisses afterwards. 

"Please-" TK was unsure what he was asking for, but when he felt Carlos's hands leave his waist and grab at his wrists instead, lifting his arms above his head before attaching their lips together in another passionate kiss, TK knew that Carlos would give him anything he wanted. 

And TK just wanted Carlos. 

TK was unsure how long they had been laying here, in Carlos's messy bed with their legs intertwined and the duvet covering their bodies. He didn't care though, he could remain here forever, ideally tracing circles on Carlos's bare chest while the older man stared up at the ceiling, a small smile evident on his curved lips. 

TK knew his hair was pointing in every direction possible and he definitely needed to shower, but about five minutes ago, Carlos had turned to him and whispered "You're beautiful, dulzura." and TK decided that as long as Carlos thought that, he wouldn't complain about his messy hair again. 

"Two six year olds aren't about to come running in, right?" TK teased as he propped his chin up on Carlos's chest. 

The other man chuckled and shook his head, reassuring. "Sofia is taking them out for dinner." Carlos added, "I said i'd go pick them up later, you wanna come?" 

"Definitely." TK replied without a second thought, being around Carlos, Mason and Isabelle was when he was at his happiness. 

Carlos hummed, pressing a kiss to the top of TK's head but the younger man turned, sneakily reattaching their mouths before Carlos moved back. 

"Are you happy?" Carlos asked when they eventually pulled away. Carlos looked so genuine, asking him if he was happy as if he really wanted that answer to be yes. TK already knew the reply, he was happy. All those years with Ethan, he had never experienced happiness like what he felt with Carlos. 

He missed Carlos when they were not together, hated when Carlos had long shifts and could only see him when the man came into Rosa's cafe to press a quick kiss to TK's lips before grabbing his coffee and disappearing again. 

They were getting serious, TK knew that. TK had even gone with Carlos to pick up Isabelle and Mason from school the other day, it was domestic and TK loved every second of it. 

"You make me happy." TK replied, tracing a finger across Carlos's lips. 

Carlos smiled, pressing his forehead against TK's. 

"Me haces feliz" Carlos whispered back. 

TK was overwhelmed.

Because, while he had been happy to accept the invite from Carlos. After all, he had learnt recently that he struggled to say no to those puppy dog eyes (he knows where Isabelle and Mason get them from now), so when Carlos had asked him to come to his mother's Sunday lunch with him and the kids, of course, TK found himself agreeing. 

But now, TK found himself surrounded by a bunch of Reyes women that were acting like TK was the sweetest kid they've ever seen, despite TK currently having Isabelle sat on his knee, who was in fact the adorable one. 

"You see, my nephew has always had good taste." Liliana, one of Carlos's many aunts said to him as she took a seat beside him. He blushed, not used to so many compliments and even more when he glanced across the garden and caught Carlos's eyes. The taller man was hanging out by the BBQ, a apron covering a button up that TK had totally made him wear when he had found it in the man's wardrobe. Carlos looked gorgeous in blue. Beside Carlos was Mason, clearly intrigued with whatever his father was cooking while Carlota stood beside her son, checking on his cooking ability. 

"How long have you been together?" Maria, another one asked. 

TK really regretted not talking to Carlos first about their _situation,_ because clearly, when you bring somebody to a family meal, said family members are going to assume the nature of your relationship. And TK knew he and Carlos had moved past the point of friends, in fact, they were way past the point of friends at this point. After all, what they did this morning in the shower while getting ready for this gathering was definitely not PG and if friends were doing that to each other, they should probably question their friendship status. 

"I moved here a couple of months ago with my dad." TK replied, trying to get around the question. "Met Carlos the first night, actually." 

Maria and Liliana looked at each other and _awwed,_ "And our sweet Carlos caught your eye, huh?" Maria added, "Don't tell his sisters, but he is the sweetest of my sisters children. Carlos is a good man." 

TK found himself smiling, his eyes drifting back to Carlos because he knew that. 

Carlos was looking back at him this time, and motioned him over. TK took a few minutes to say his goodbyes to Carlos's overbearing- but loveable aunts and lifted up Isabelle who was still playing on her game on TK's lap up, carrying her over to her grandmother, dad and brother. 

"Oh, sweet Tyler. We are so glad you could join us today." Carlota rushed over and pressed a kiss to his cheek, "My bebé always seems to happy when you're around." 

Carlos shot his mother a look but she just batted him away, before leaning down to press a kiss to Isabelle's head who had chosen to cling onto TK, using his shoulder as a stand for her game while he held her up. 

"I'm going to check your sister hasn't ruined the cocktails." Carlota sighed, ruffling Mason's hair, who was busy watching his dad cook, as she walked past. 

"Please tell me they haven't scared you off yet." Carlos laughed, but seemed genuinely concerned as he looked away from the BBQ and at TK. 

TK rolled his eyes, "Never." He replied, "You and Mason are surrounded by so many Reyes women, they're all perfect..." He looked at Isabelle in his arms, tickling her slightly which caused her to giggle. "although, you're still my favourite Reyes girl." 

"And daddy and Mason are your favourite boys, right?" Isabelle asked. 

"Of course." TK chuckled, "Daddy and Mase are the best Reyes boys." 

Carlos winked at him over his shoulder before TK was looking back at the apron the man was wearing. There was something in Spanish written across the front, which had TK asking exactly what it meant.

"Kiss the chef." Carlos replied with a smirk, TK's expression quickly mirrored it. 

He leaned forward, "Well, it would be my honour." And he was stealing another kiss. 

Although, this one was cut short as both Mason and Isabelle started teasing them with a quick _ewww_ which had Carlos and TK pulling away laughing.

His phone ringing in his pocket broke the moment, sighing he placed Isabelle on the nearest chair and pulled his phone out, motioning to Carlos that he would just take it inside his mother's house where there was no noise. 

"Hey dad-" TK answered happily, he could still see Carlos and the kids through the glass doors he was stood in front of. Carlos was teasing Mason with the food, offering to let him try it before snatching it to away. TK couldn't wait to go back out there already. 

"Son, there is something i need to show you." The tone of his dad's voice had the smile instantly dropping from his face, and Owen was adding. "It's Ethan, he's put out a wanted person's report on you for attempted murder" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me haces feliz - you make me happy !


	11. 11. i can't save us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TK knew the happiness never stayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song: Atlantis by Seafret
> 
> once again warning for references to domestic abuse

_Tyler Kennedy Strand. Person of Interest. Suspect of attempted murder. Missing person. A picture of his face._

He was fucked. 

He told his dad as much as he sat on the couch, his head in his hands as he desperately tried to think of a way to get out of this situation. Because of course, he had been stupidly naive and had allowed himself to become distracted with how happy Carlos made him, despite it being the best possible distraction. 

But now everything was over. Ethan was back in New York, telling all of his work buddies and his family that TK was a jealous husband that flipped out and attempted to kill _poor, innocent,_ Ethan. And what made it worse was Ethan was trying to play the devoted the husband, the one that just "wanted to find TK to know he's safe" at least that's what he was implying on the sign. 

And TK didn't doubt that Ethan wanted him back. Ethan hated the idea of being without TK, because he was the jealous one, the one that couldn't handle not having control over the brunette. And still now, miles away, he was still controlling TK. 

"That piece of shit-" Owen cursed as he paced the room in front of TK, his hands bawled up into fists beside him. Owen Strand wasn't an aggressive man, and was often considered very forgiving, which is why TK has never seen his dad so angry before. "I should've finished the job." 

TK shook his head, quietly brushing an escaped tear from the corner of his eye with the sleeve of his shirt.

His dad must have seen it as he was walking over to his son, crouching down in a way that he would've done when TK was six and was constantly falling off his bike and cutting his leg. TK allowed himself to cry as Owen reached out and grabbed his hand, freeing it from where he was anxiously clinging onto the sleeve of his top. "Listen to me, Tyler." Owen whispered as he turned to look at him, "I refuse to let this man win. I regret ever letting him close enough to hurt you. I promise son, i won't let him get you." 

TK just sobbed, hiding his head in his dad's shoulder. 

"What if everybody believes him?" TK finally added once he found his voice again. 

Owen sighed, running his hands through TK's hair. "Nobody knows here." He promised, "Ethan isn't trying to get you arrested son, he's trying to locate you so he can get you back. But, he'd have to get me first and i would rather die myself then let him hurt you again." 

TK managed a sad smile at that, his dad matching it. 

"Do you want to leave?" His dad asked after a couple of moments. Not so long ago, TK would have instantly said yes, wanted to get the hell out of a city that had people who were familiar with his face. However, now, he couldn't bare the thought of abandoning Carlos and the kids. 

"I can't leave." TK whispered out, barley trusting his own voice again. "Carlos- i-" 

His dad nodded as if he knew, after all, nobody knew TK like his father did. "You really like him don't you?" 

TK nodded, beginning to cry again because he was so afraid. So afraid of the idea of Carlos hating him, thinking that he was a man capable of trying to kill his own husband. Carlos looked at him like he hung the moon in the sky and he was afraid of him looking at him another way. 

"I can't leave him, dad." He admitted, "He makes me happy, everything about him makes me happy. I've made a lot of mistakes in my life, but, i feel like they led me right to him." 

His dad's eyes softened at TK's words. 

"I see the way he looks at you." Owen added, squeezing his hand. "He's always looking at you. And those gorgeous children of his, you've found yourself your own little group, haven't you?" 

TK chuckled, knowing that his dad had noticed how much time he spends with Carlos, Mason and Isabelle. 

"Does he know about Ethan?" TK immediately squeezed his eyes closed again, knowing that question was always going to come. 

"No." TK mumbled, picking at his sleeve. "He'd look at me different. Ethan hurt me constantly, but nothing would break my heart quite like if Carlos hated me." 

Owen looked like he was about to protest, but a quick look at the terrified expression on his son's face was enough to have Owen stopping himself. 

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, Owen only excusing himself to go take a work call, leaving TK sat alone on the couch. For a moment, he thought that he was about to be dragged into his own head again, but his phone ringing from the coffee table quickly grabbed his attention. 

"Hey, Cariño." _Carlos..._ TK felt innocent relief. 

"Carlos." He breathed out, missing the other man already even though they had barley been parted for an hour. "I miss you." 

TK could tell Carlos was smiling on the other end of the call, before he was adding. "I miss you more, baby." And if that didn't make TK melt into a puddle, he was unsure what would. "I've left my laptop at work, just nipping into the office to pick it up. Feel free to come around the house later, Iz and Mason will be happy to see you again." 

TK smirked, "Oh, just Izzy and Mason, huh?" 

Carlos's laugh was one of the best sounds on this Earth. "Fine, maybe their dad will too." He could hear one of Carlos's colleagues in the background and Carlos was quickly pulling away from the one to answer them, returning a couple of seconds later. "I've gotta go, baby. I'll see you later?" 

TK smiled to himself, a quick phone call already made him feel better. "See you soon." 

When he looked up, his dad was watching him with a thoughtful expression. 

TK was so gone for this man. 

TK changed into a pair of his favourite jeans, converse and his beloved yellow hoodie to go to Carlos. Fortunately, he didn't feel like he was abandoning his father because his dad had a shift, which made him thankful to Carlos for inviting him around. One thing he didn't want to be right now was alone. 

Protective as ever, his father pressed a kiss to the side of his forehead and told him to _call me if you need me_ and didn't let go of his arm until TK had to physically remove it from his father's grip. 

The walk to Carlos's was quick, thankfully, as TK's anxiety increased every time he even glanced at another person who was harmlessly passing him on the street. He just kept reminding himself that Ethan was still in New York, Carlos didn't know and everything as of right now was okay. It had to be. 

He pushed the door open to Carlos's house with a happy sigh, content to be back in his favourite place. He was met with the sight of Carlota, the women's eyes lighting up when she spotted TK. For a moment, TK was confused as Carlos hadn't mentioned that he would be invading family time again, but by the look of it, Carlota was preparing to leave. 

"Hello, dear." Carlota always sounded so welcoming, and TK found himself smiling back, although the confusion returned as Isabelle and Mason bundled into the room, their shoes and coats on- which was weird considering Carlos had said that they were looking forward to seeing TK and now they were leaving? 

However, when Isabelle spotted TK she was beaming and giving him no warning before she was running straight into his arms. "Hey, kiddo." He ran a hand through her dark hair that was similar to her father's. "Where are you going?" 

Mason shrugged as TK leaned down to squeeze him, 

"A last minute sleepover with me, apparently." Carlota replied, as she grabbed her grandchildren's backpacks. "I guess my boy wanted some alone time with you." She added with a teasing tone, although it did nothing to reassure TK's concerns. 

"You should come with us!" Isabelle suggested as she clung onto TK's arm, his heart melting at her words. 

"C'mere you two." TK looked up in surprise as Carlos walked into the room. TK watched as he made no effort to look in TK's direction, instead he just knelt down and cuddled his children to his chest, promising to pick them up early next morning before telling them he loved them. "You be good, okay?" 

They both called out a, "Yes daddy!" before they were grabbing their backpacks. 

The anxiety within TK only got worse as he tried to catch Carlos's eyes, although the many successfully avoided eye contact as he pressed a kiss to his mother's cheek, thanking her for the late notice babysitting. 

"It was lovely seeing you again." Carlota smiled to TK as she made her way out of the house. Isabelle and Mason both stopped to give TK a cuddle each before they were shouting out their goodbyes and slamming the door behind them. At least all of them looked happy to see TK. 

The second it was just him and Carlos, he was moving forward, a small smile on his lips as he came to stand in front of him. 

"Hey you-" TK put his hand against Carlos's face, standing on his tip toes to lean forward and press a kiss to Carlos's lips. However, it became pretty clear that Carlos had no intention of kissing back, his mouth remaining in the same straight line even as TK attempted to kiss him. There was something wrong. 

For a moment, he just pressed his forehead against the other man because something was wrong- and if this was the last time TK was allowed to be close to Carlos, he was afraid to pull away. 

"What's wrong?" TK finally found the courage to ask, stepping back away from Carlos who clearly wasn't going to comfort TK. 

Carlos always comforted TK, always kissed him, always wanted to be around him. And now it seemed like Carlos didn't even want his children in the same room as him anymore. 

For the first time, Carlos met TK's eyes. 

TK swore his heart split in half when he saw the blank expression Carlos gave him. He was looking at him in the way TK was scared he would- 

He-

Glancing down, TK was almost afraid to look at the piece of paper that Carlos had silently shoved against his chest. 

But it was clear what he was holding, 

_Tyler Kennedy Strand, Person of Interest. Suspect of attempted murder._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's all fight Ethan x
> 
> p.s i'm sorry!


	12. 12. you're the one that i love and i'm saying goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing the hurt expression on Carlos's face was enough to break TK's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say something by a great big world and Christina Aguilera - because let's be honest, it's just the definition of a sad song which is very fitting for this chapter
> 
> i was also listening to it while writing this chapter which made me extra saddddd  
> 
> 
> warnings for references to domestic abuse

TK was unsure how long they stood there, Carlos looking back at him like TK was suddenly a stranger while TK was unable to look anywhere but Carlos, desperate for the other man to look at him how he used to. 

TK's panicked breathing was all he could hear alongside the ringing in his ears, Carlos on the other hand was silent, TK decided in that moment he would rather Carlos scream at him than not speak at all. 

TK still had the piece of paper in his hold, he wanted to burn it- completely ignore it's existence but now Carlos knew and he was about to lose him. 

TK didn't know what to say, didn't know how to soothe this situation and make Carlos look at him the way he used to again, but Carlos suddenly letting out a sound of frustration had him flinching, stepping back slightly despite the fact all he wanted to be was comforted by the other man. 

"I let you into my children's lives." Was what Carlos started with, his tone cold, which was something TK has never experienced before. Even when Isabelle or Mason are playing up, Carlos is a calm and collective parent who never raises their voice- this was new. "My children- fuck, my children adore you and i let you close to them." 

TK didn't even realise he was crying until the first tear landed on his lip, his heart was breaking at the thought that Carlos regretted letting TK into their lives. He loved them, he did, he would admit that, the three of them had made him happier than he has ever been before. And now Carlos actually regretted letting TK near his children? That's why he had ushered them out of the house when he knew TK was coming around, he didn't want him near Isabelle and Mason. 

Carlos moved suddenly, turning his back on TK and walking towards the kitchen counter, bracing his hands against the cool tile. "I don't even know who you are." 

TK let out a sob, itching to move closer to the other man but he knew he wouldn't be able to handle it if Carlos pushed him away, so he stayed put. "You do." TK pleased, sounding desperate. "You know me, i've meant everything i've said to you. Apart from my dad, you're the only person who i let close enough to know me."

Carlos looked over his shoulder, his expression still cold. "I know you?" He repeated through gritted teeth, "Apparently not, Tyler Kennedy." And then he was moving towards TK, and for one moment TK was afraid, flinching as Carlos took the piece of paper from his hand, however Carlos clearly didn't notice TK's fear. "Because apparently Tyler Kennedy Strand is a married man whose husband is currently asking for you to come home...Oh, and you are a suspect of attempted murder. So tell me again, how do i know you?" 

TK looked down, unsure how long he could handle the look Carlos was giving him. 

"Fuck-" Carlos never swore, never raised his voice, until now. TK forced his eyes to look back up, Carlos was already staring back at him, a hand in his own hair and a look of hurt on his face. "That night i met you...You were running from this?" 

"It's not what you think." Was TK's desperate reply, being brave and taking a step forward. He was relieved when Carlos didn't step back, at least that was something. 

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to push aside the images that were forcing their way into his head. TK's shocked expression the first time Ethan hit him, his blood covered lips as he stared at himself in the mirror to the point where he hated his own reflection, a broken leg, anxiety, everything that Ethan had ever done to him. And Ethan still wasn't done, this was another way he could hurt him, he would take Carlos away from him. 

"How can i believe anything you say now?" Carlos replied, looking exhausted, defeated. "What am i supposed to tell Isabelle and Mason? I trusted you with my children, you were alone with them...And now i'm finding out you are a suspect of attempted murder. What even were we to you?" 

TK's hands covered his face, because he knew this would happen. "Whatever you think of me...If you want to believe those things that are being said about me, there's nothing much i can do to change your mind." TK cried, but forced himself to move forward and didn't stop until Carlos was right in front of him, he tried to grab at Carlos's hand but the other man snatched it back, both of them looking equally hurt. "But i promise you, i swear, everything with us is real. Carlos, you don't get it, i- i've fallen in love with you." 

Carlos flinched at TK's words, looking the visual of heartbreak as TK reached out and put his hands on Carlos's face, trying to get Carlos to actually look at him because maybe if Carlos looked at his eyes he would know that TK was being honest. 

Carlos did allow TK to hold his face, maybe it was because it was what he was used to and TK still looked like the same guy, even though he believes he no longer knows TK. 

"You can't say that to me." Carlos whispered, even as TK leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together, Carlos was tense and refused to touch TK back, so TK clung on before Carlos had the chance to push him away. "You need to leave, please." 

"No- I can't now." TK shook his head, his forehead still pressed against Carlos's. "I can't leave you, i can't leave Isabelle and Mason. Please, i didn't mean to." 

Carlos didn't respond, just continued to stand there looking pained as TK clung onto him, afraid that this would be the last time he ever got the chance. 

He was unsure how long he stood there, trying to keep Carlos close to him, before the other man finally broke the silence. "Y'know what my first reaction was to this?" Carlos motioned to the piece of paper with TK's name on, accusing him of a crime against the _friendly neighbourhood cop that_ and he quotes " _everybody loves_ " "I took it off the pin board as soon as i recognised you, because i was afraid somebody else would see and recognise you. My next thought was, why do i feel the need to protect somebody that i apparently don't even know." 

TK wished he had told Carlos the truth at the beginning, he had ruined it, all because of his own inner fear. "Ethan-" 

Carlos scoffed at the mention of TK's husbands name, instantly stepping back and away from TK. "Ethan, as in your husband Ethan?" His tone was cold once again. "That night i asked you if you ever had a serious relationship, you told me no. Although, i can't blame you for wanting to keep your marriage a secret if this attempted murder accusation is anything to go by." 

TK looked away from Carlos, he couldn't bare the way the other man was looking at him. Instead, his eyes found a new drawing on the fridge. TK had spent enough time around the kids by now to know whose drawing were whose and this one was clearly Masons. Once again, TK felt his heart break at the sight of the drawing of Carlos, and the twins. But, it wasn't just them anymore, TK could see that this time Mason had drawn TK on the picture beside Carlos and the kids. 

The sob he let out wasn't unexpected. 

Carlos followed his line of sight and spotted the picture too, although clearly forced himself to look away and stare ahead instead, the evidence of how close the four of them had become in these past months too much for either of them to bare. 

"Ethan is my husband, yes." TK started, knowing this was the last conversation Carlos was going to let them have. It just broke his heart that it was unlikely that he'd ever be able to properly say goodbye to the twins, Carlos was right, how was he going to explain TK's sudden departure to them? "But only by law, nothing more." 

Carlos's expression remained unchanged, so TK continued. 

"He hurt me." He whispered, finally admitting it not only to somebody else that wasn't his father but himself too. He was ready now to face that, for years he had been abused at the hands of somebody who so-called loved him. At the time, TK thought that was love because that was the only love he had ever known, but then he met Carlos. Carlos, who was stood in front of him looking betrayed, Carlos who had made him feel actual love. "He really hurt me." 

TK wiped at his eye, "I don't blame you for hating me, i get that you think you don't know the real me anymore." He continued, even if it was breaking his heart. "But please know, whatever you end up reading about me, whatever that man says about me...The only time in my life i've actually been real is with you." 

"I was scared." TK admitted, hiding his face with his sleeve once more, suddenly feeling like that boy who was anxious whenever anybody even looked at him in Austin all over again. "I'm still scared, i'm scared of him, but i'm not afraid to admit that now. I'm not sorry for defending myself, i'm only sorry that you no longer believe me." 

TK was almost thankful that Carlos wasn't speaking right now, it gave TK the chance to say what he needed to before he forced himself to leave Carlos behind. 

"I'll leave you alone, i never wanted to get you, Izzy and Mason involved in this." TK whispered, his voice breaking as the tears continued to fall. "All i want is for you three to be happy, that's all that matters to me, even if it is without me." 

Carlos looked in pain as TK forced himself to move towards the door, just as the older man called out, "Where are you going to go?" 

TK refused to look back at Carlos, knowing fine well that would just make it harder for him to leave. He had to leave, he couldn't bare Ethan getting anywhere near Carlos and the twins, he would rather face Ethan himself than let him near them. "I know you won't believe me." TK started, "But i love you, and i love them." TK said just as he looked at the photo of Isabelle and Mason on Carlos's wall, both of them grinning and looking so much like Carlos that it hurt. "Whatever you tell them, whatever reason you wanna give- just let them know that they are two of my favourite people in the world-" 

And then TK wasn't looking back, tears blurring his vision as he slipped into his converses and ran out of the door, his heart breaking at the fact that Carlos didn't stop him. 

TK ran the entire way, refusing to stop and take a breather, tears completely clouding his vision which is how he almost ended up running in front of a moving truck. He cringed as the driver beeped their horn at him before flipping him off, taking no consideration to the fact that TK was trying to catch his breath with tears actively falling down his face. 

TK ran into the 126, his eyes frantically darting around for a glimpse of his father and when he didn't get any, he let out another sob. 

"Hey, kid?" Flinching, he looked up to see Judd staring down at him with a set of concerned eyes. Judd almost looked apologetic because he had placed his hand on TK's shoulder to comfort him and the younger man had been scared. "Shit, what's happened?" 

TK wiped at his already swollen eyes a little too aggressively, before he was pleading. "Is my dad here?" 

Judd didn't let a second pass before he calling out in a much louder tone than TK could manage, "CAP?" Before motioning for TK to follow. TK was desperate to find his dad so he complied straight away, chasing after Judd who stormed up the stairs like a protective parent that had just discovered their kid was being bullied and they were on their way to confront the headteacher. 

Thankfully, it didn't take long to find Owen who was sat at his desk, in the middle of a call. However, when he laid eyes on his son who was currently crying and breathing in a way that indicated he was anything but alright, his father was hanging up on whoever was on the other end without an explanation. 

"Is it him?" TK already knew his dad was talking about Ethan as he rushed over to TK and wrapped him in a hug, Judd leaving them alone the second TK was in his father's arms. TK just cried for a few minutes, needing the comfort of his father because he just lost Carlos at the hands of Ethan who was still hurting him, even now. 

"We have to leave." TK sobbed the second he was able to find his own voice. 

His dad pulled back slightly, studying his sons expression. "But-" After all, it was only a couple of hours before that TK had refused to leave Carlos. 

"I need to leave this city dad, he's going to find me here." TK felt his dad's hands protectively tighten around him at the thought of Ethan hurting him again, before TK was adding. "I want to leave- Dad, please." 

He was crying all over again, unable to handle this situation. "Carlos hates me." TK cried into his dad's shirt, feeling the man's hand rest protectively on his head. "He knows, he knows about Ethan and i don't think he believes anything i say anymore-" 

"Son, i've seen the way Carlos looks at you, he wouldn't-" 

But TK was cutting him off again, "You didn't see how he just looked at me." TK added, "I love him, dad. I can't stick around here now...Everybody is going to know soon enough and hate me." 

"You have done nothing wrong, TK." Owen said, holding his sons' face up. "I can't bare the thought of you being scared for the rest of your life because of that man. I hate that he is trying to be the victim and you are having to run away again." 

TK just shook his head, pulling away. "I'm leaving-" 

"You go, i'm going too." Owen added almost straight away. 

"I can't make you leave another team, dad." TK felt guilt over the fact that his dad would follow him anywhere. "You should just let me-" 

But his dad was already shaking his head, "We will go away for a couple of days, okay? Me and you, and I'm putting Judd in charge while i'm gone." His dad was already moving around his office before TK could protest. "While we are away we will discuss what to do next, okay? But TK, you go...I'm going too." 

TK nodded, tears continuing to fall. "I love you." 

"I love you more than anything on this planet." His dad replied, "Which is why i will do anything to protect you." 

TK allowed his father to sort through some paperwork, make plans for while he was away while TK just stood in the corner of the room, staring at the lock screen of his phone. A picture of Carlos holding both Mason and Isabelle under each arm, he had taken it while they were at the zoo all those months ago, the three of them sharing matching smiles. 

TK watched as the image on his phone blurred as a tear fell onto the screen, he was losing sight of them. 

He had lost them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all of your comments make me smile so thank you x
> 
> Appreciate every single one of ya


	13. 13. we can run forever, if forever's what's in store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving Austin hit a lot harder than leaving New York behind ever did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: time by mikky ekko 
> 
> Heya!
> 
> I have a broken laptop so I wrote this on my iPhone RIP . If you see any mistakes, I am sorry.

TK had packed as soon as his dad had given them the go-ahead to leave, messily throwing clothes into bags while forcing his tears to subside in the meantime.

It was only when he pulled open his final draw and saw Carlos’s hoodie that he had snatched a couple of weeks prior. It had the APD logo on the back and was clearly overwork, although Carlos had teased that TK was going to wear a hole into the sleeve of the hoodie as a result of sweater paws.

He tried to push aside the pain in his chest as he lifted it out of the draw and automatically pulled it against his chest.

It didn’t help that it smelt like a mixture of him and Carlos, a reminding of all the time they had been spending together. But that was over now, Carlos was gone and TK was once again alone with a broken heart and just a hoodie as a reminder of what they had.

“Hey son, are you-“ TK dropped the hoodie as if it suddenly set on fire as his dad walked through his bedroom door.

Owen’s eyes softened as he took in the sight of his son clinging onto the last piece of Carlos he had, eyes red rimmed and a distant look on his face. “Are you sure you want to leave?” Was his question, but TK knew the answer. He didn’t want to leave, he wanted to stay in Austin with Carlos and Mason and Isabelle and be happy. He wanted his dad to remain the Captain of the 126 and for them to be together.

But he no longer had that.

“It is going to be all over soon enough.” TK admitted, with a small shrug. He was too tired to fight against Ethan anymore. “I can’t stay here dad, I’m sorry.”

Owen nodded slowly, accepting. “I’ll go out these in the car.” He started as he grabbed TK’s suitcase, pausing when he saw the last piece of clothing, Carlos’s hoodie, left on the bed. “Are we taking that?”

TK was silent for a few moments, biting nervously at his bottom lip as the thought of leaving the hoodie behind was a little too painful to comprehend. Silently, Owen stepped forward and picked up the hoodie, hooking it under his arm and taking it with him. Evidently, making the decision for TK, they would take it with them.   
  


“I was thinking California?” His dad broke the silence as TK walked into the living room where Owen was making sure all of the appliances had been turned off. “Maybe we could stop by LA? I took you there when you were a kid, that would be nice.”   
  


When TK didn’t respond, as he was a little too busy being distraught at the fact he was actually going to leave Austin. Sure, his dad was saying that they could just take a trip and return when TK felt comfortable enough, but would he ever? He doesn’t think he would ever be able to see the way Carlos looked at him today again and survive it.   
  


“I know, it’s pretty cliche to go to LA.” His dad added when he realised he wasn’t going to get his reply.   
  


“We can go anywhere Dad.” TK breathed out, picking at the thread of his hoodie. His head hurt from the constant crying, he wasn’t sure how many tears he had left anymore. “I just want to leave. What if Ethan is trying to find me here?”   
  
Owen gave him a stern look, his protectiveness coming through as he said. “Ethan doesn’t have the brain cells to figure out where you are, TK. He’s ruined enough.” Before he was adding, “Seriously, son. I refuse to let him scare you anymore. If you want to stay in Austin, we stay.”   
  
  


TK shook his head. “Carlos hates me.”   
  


Owen gave him a look, one that symbolised a parent who knew what he was talking about. “Carlos does not hate you. A couple of weeks ago, when you both stopped by the station to drop off my lunch. I saw the way you were with each other.” His dad continued, “Carlos didn’t let go of your hand the entire time, smiled at everything you said even when the rest of us rolled our eyes and one of your jokes. I know that look TK, I don’t think there is one bone in that man’s body that could ever hate you.”   
  


TK wiped at his eye, “That was before.” He whispered, “He wanted to be around the TK he thought he knew, now I’m the TK that has a husband and who is apparently a wanted person.”   
  


They were both silent for a moment before Owen nodded, seemingly accepting his son’s stubbornness and picked up the last of the bags. “I’ll be in the car, son.” Before he was pulling open the front door and heading towards the car, leaving TK alone with his own thoughts.   
  


He pressed the button on his phone and watched it light up with his lockscreen, the photo of Carlos, Mason and Isabelle on it was enough to have him wiping his tears once more. As much as it would be the logical decision to replace the lockscreen with another picture that didn’t remind him of what he was leaving behind, he couldn’t bare to not see their faces whenever he went on his phone. So, despite the implications, he refused to change the picture and followed his dad out of the door.   
  


“You ready, kiddo?” His dad asked once he joined him in the car.   
  
It was clear that TK had been crying, his dad knew that and showed it by looking sad when he looked back at his son.   
  


“I guess.” TK breathed out, pressing the back of his head against the back of the chair. He watched as his dad started the engine and pulled away from their apartment, occasionally glancing towards TK to check that the younger man was okay even though they both knew that wasn’t the case.   
  
TK unlocked his phone this time and went straight to his messages. He found what he wanted almost instantly, messages between him and Carlos. The last message that TK had sent him was just as he had been on his way to his house, it was a quick, on my way with a heart emoji to follow. Carlos hadn’t replied, which made sense now, he had known by that point.   
  


He continued scrolling through the messages, smiling at their interactions. He stopped at a selfie of Isabelle from a month ago, the six year old had stolen her dad’s phone and texted TK, sending a picture of herself to prove it was her. TK felt a tear drop from his eye as he was not just leaving Carlos, he was leaving the twins. The twins who he sometimes picked up from school, ate dinner with, watched movies with, he had even read them a book to get them to fall asleep. And now, he didn’t even say goodbye. 

He smiled as he passed a couple of texts from Carlos, one conversation involved a bored Carlos at work who was sending TK multiple texts one after the other in attempt to get the brunettes attention. TK must have been at work himself as it took him around ten minutes to finally answer, teasing Carlos for being needy when he is bored to which the other man had replied, ‘you love it’ and TK wasn’t about to deny that.   
  


Through these texts, TK could see how their relationship developed. Their earlier texts were clearly friendly, despite TK’s crush on the other man that was all they were at first. After their first date, that’s when the texts developed into something more. The texts became much flirter and included a lot more kissy face emojis that TK was proud enough to admit he loved to send. Only to Carlos, though.   
  


His finger hovered over one that he had sent last week. TK recognised it as a night they had spent apart in a long time, after all, TK always seemed to end up in Carlos’s bed recently. However, that night in particular, Carlos was working through the night and TK had a night watching movies with his dad and had passed out on the couch with his father’s foot in his face. At around midnight, TK had woken and grabbed his phone, texting Carlos a quick, ‘miss you baby’ and as Carlos was at work, and on a call, it had taken him a bit longer than usual to reply. But when he did, it was with his usual, ‘i miss you more cariño.” And TK had never wanted to not sleep in a bed without that man again.   
  


“You wanna stop for food?” He snapped out of his daydream and looked up at his dad.

TK just shrugged, knowing he didn’t exactly feel up for eating but also didn’t want to be the guy that stopped his dad eating if he was hungry. “How about we pull up here?” His dad suggested, and TK instantly knew where ‘here’ was, here was the local taco stand that they had all grown to love. He had been here multiple times with Carlos and the kids too.   
  


“Fine.” He sighed, pulling his hood up and making sure his face was covered before following his dad out of the car and into the crowd of people.   
  


He chewed on the sleeve of his hoodie as his dad pulled him through the eating area, his eyes just focused on their destination because as soon as they got there, they could leave- 

“If it isn’t my favourite father and son.” TK startled at the familiar voice, his eyes instantly shifting until they landed on Michelle. She was in her paramedic uniform, and therefore clearly grabbing food while on a break. TK knew that sometimes Carlos met up with Michelle for lunch on their breaks, TK wondered if Carlos had told her yet. 

“Oh, hey Michelle.” His dad smiled, trying to come off as relaxed as possible. He knew how stressed out TK was and had clearly not expected to bump into Michelle. 

Michelle looked in between them both, and TK swore she noticed that he had been crying by the way her eyes softened. Thankfully, she didn’t pry.

”Off somewhere?” She added, looking concerned as her eyes returned to TK.   
  


“Just out of state for a while.” Owen smiled. “Decided to use up some vacation days with my kid.” He lied.   
  


Michelle smiled, but TK knew better. She could see completely through their act. And TK didn’t help by having swollen eyes.   
  


She nodded, getting distracted by her phone ringing in her pocket. Shooting both men an apologetic look she motioned towards it, not before she said, “Enjoy your trip, boys.” And then she was gone, answering her call and TK let out a sigh of relief.   
  


“C’mon, TK. It’s fine.” His dad promised him as he pulled him with him. “These people are your friends.” 

TK wanted to argue that he had broken Carlos’s trust and therefore everybody else here would not trust him either if they knew, but decide against it.   
  
Still, he stayed close to his dad as his dad ordered their food, eyes scanning the area around them. Unfortunately, the line was long and with every moment they had to wait, TK was growing more anxious. His dad must have noticed as he nudged his arm, sending him a smile. “You wanna go wait in the car?” 

TK didn’t even properly reply, just held his hand out for the keys and as soon as he had them he was heading towards the door, spotting Michelle stood talking to somebody else on the other side of the car park.   
  


The second he reached the car he pulled the door open, getting back into the safety of the car.   
  


The second he was alone, his head fall into his hands and he rubbed at his face, attempting to soothe the ache in his chest. He was unsure how long he sat there, covering his face and waiting for his father to return, however the car door was opening and shutting again and he heard nothing but silence- 

Looking up with bloodshot eyes, his confused frown turned into a look of pure shock as his father wasn’t sat in the drivers seat, instead, Carlos had taken his place. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hold tight!


	14. 14. this mess was yours, now your mess is mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TK needed to fall apart to be put back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mess is mine - vance joy 
> 
> felt like writing so I wrote another chapter !!  
> warning: TK will reference his own domestic abuse in this chapter 
> 
> as usual, all of your comments are always lovely. Appreciate you all xx

  
TK didn’t know how long he sat there in the passengers seat of his father’s car, staring back at Carlos because he was suddenly here, sat in the drivers seat, looking right back at him.   
  


“Carlos-“ but before he could continue, the other man was starting.   
  


“Michelle called.” He started, a hand rubbing at the back of his neck, highlighting his discomfort. TK that this was suddenly them, a day ago they couldn’t be in the same room without smiling each other and now Carlos was barely even looking at him. “She told me you and Owen were taking a trip.”   
  


TK gulped at that, a trip was one way to put it. For TK, however, he was thinking about making it much more than just a ‘trip’.   
  


“You were just going to go, huh?” Now Carlos was looking at him, really looking at him. It was TK now who was afraid to look back, however, in the corner of his eye he could see the way Carlos was looking at him, he no longer looked angry but hurt. TK couldn’t decide what was worse. “Just leave, move on to your next place.”   
  


Despite not trusting his own voice, TK managed to force out a quiet. “You told me to go.”   
  
“Yeah, out of the house.” Carlos snapped back, “Not out of my life.”   
  


TK didn’t have much time to respond before Carlos was continuing, rubbing at his forehead, something TK had learnt he did when he had a headache. “We’re you planning on telling me you were leaving Austin? Or was I just going to find out later?”   
  


TK yanked the thread out of the sleeve of his hoodie, his hands shaking. He felt anxious a lot, but usually felt better when he was with Carlos, he couldn’t count the times he had reached out and held Carlos’s hand when he felt anxious without the other man even knowing. Now however, he didn’t think was allowed to hold the other mans hand.   
  


“I didn’t want to leave.” TK whispered, eyes downcast. “But I have too, you don’t get it Carlos. I can’t stay here, now people know, now you know.”   
  


“You made it clear that you don’t trust me around Isabelle and Mason.” He added, hating how small his voice sounded when he said that. “And I don’t blame you, I’m all kind of fucked up and I would rather leave then drag you down with me. You told me to leave and it was the right thing to do-“ 

Carlos scoffed, shaking his head and looking frustrated at TK’s responses. TK knew what he was doing, pushing Carlos away to make it easier to face rejection. After all, he couldn’t bare to hear Carlos tell him to go again, that’s why he had planned to leave Austin without him knowing. Clearly, Michelle had other ideas.   
  


“I was at work.” Carlos sighed, leaning his head back against the headrest of the car. TK wanted to kiss away those stress lines on his forehead, but knew he didn't have that privilege anymore. “Michelle called me to tell me that you looked like you had been crying. And that you were going away, she was surprised to find out I didn’t even know anything about it.” 

TK wanted to apologise, wanted to tell Carlos he was sorry that he had to find out that way. However, TK had to remind himself that this is how it was supposed to be, TK didn’t deserve the happiness he got when he was with Carlos and now Ethan was after him, he wasn’t about to involve Carlos and the twins in that. “I thought it would be easier if i left, so you wouldn’t have to see me anymore.” He mumbled.   
  


“So I wouldn’t have to see you anymore?” Carlos repeated with a frown, “As soon as Michelle called me, I asked where you were and told her to keep you there.” TK found himself looking up at that, his eyes drifting to outside the car where Michelle was clearly distracting his father. Sure, she couldn’t keep TK’s attention but she managed to get Owen’s and without Owen, TK wouldn’t have left. 

“I came here to make sure you hadn’t left yet.” 

TK found himself looking at Carlos this time, forcing himself to speak up. “Why?” He whispered, “It would be easier for the both of us to let me go-“ 

But Carlos was already shaking his head, “It’s too late for that now.”   
  
“why? I was going, I was leaving.” TK’s voice raised without his control, already feeling the tears building up again. “You can just forget me, I’m sure Izzy and Mason will be able too soon enough-“ 

Mason sighed, pressing his head backwards again, looking forward. “Like I said, it’s too late for that now.” 

“why?”   
  
Carlos didn't even let a second pass before he was answering, although this time he let all of his frustration out as he shouted, “Because I already love you!” They both stared at each other, TK silent as a result of surprise and Carlos just looking as frustrated as he had been before. “Fuck, Tyler. I told you to leave because I was mad, not because I don’t love you.” 

TK found himself crying all over again, his head falling into his hands because he couldn’t leave now, not when he knew Carlos loved him too. 

“C’mere...” when TK made no effort to move from where he was crying into his hands, he felt Carlos’s hand wrap around his wrist and tug, pulling him upwards so he had no choice but to make eye contact with the other man. “Please, I don’t want to make you cry-“ 

TK allowed himself to be pulled closer, close enough that Carlos could press their foreheads together. 

“Can we go talk somewhere? That isn’t your dads car?” Carlos asked, a gentle hand against TK’s cheek that he allowed himself to lean into. Because even if this was the end of them, he was going to take all that he could right now. 

TK nodded, watching as Carlos straightened up and opened the car door, motioning for TK to follow. By now, Owen had realised that Carlos was with TK and was walking towards them, Michelle close behind. 

“Hey...” Owen started as he looked in between both of them, before his eyes focused on his son. TK was wiping away the last of his tears, hands wrapped around the sleeve of his hoodie. 

“Sorry for uh...hijacking your car.” Carlos smiled at his dad, and TK saw as his father automatically relaxed. He knew his dad liked Carlos, which meant he also trusted Carlos with TK. 

His dad waved him off with a smile, before looking at Michelle. “We will give you two some time.” He said, before shooting TK a comforting look, as he walked past him he squeezed his shoulder, leaning close. “If you need me, I’ll pick you up and we will leave. Okay?” 

And TK nodded before it was just him and Carlos. 

“C’mon, my car is around the corner.”   
  


TK’s anxiety rose once more as Carlos pulled up outside his house. He barley looked at Carlos as he walked through the front door, the older man holding it open for him as he did. 

“I don’t want to argue anymore, Tyler.” Carlos started, clearly picking up on TK’s nervous energy. “I just want to talk.” 

Nodding slowly, TK took a seat on one of the couches, eyes scanning the ever so familiar room. He loved the picture of Mason and Isabelle that Carlos had on his coffee table, they must have been around the age of two and their hair was as dark as it was now, curls and smiles that mirrored their fathers. If this was the end, he hoped Carlos would let him say goodbye to them. 

“I’m sorry that you almost left because of me-“ Carlos said as he took a seat across from TK.   
  


TK, who had been focused on staring down at his palm, forced himself to look up. “It wasn’t because of you, non of this is your fault.” The fact that Carlos was apologetic now only emphasised why TK loved him so much, another reminder that he didn’t deserve him. “Everyone is going to know soon, your family, friends... My dads friends. I can’t go through this, Carlos, you don’t get it.” 

“I went to work and the first thing I did was search his name in the date base.” Carlos didn’t need to say Ethan’s name for TK to know who he was talking about. TK was thankfully he didn’t say his name, the sound of it was enough to put TK on edge. “I know, that’s inappropriate and I have no right to do that. But I needed to know-“ 

Carlos paused, running a hand through his dark hair- something TK loved to do. TK couldn’t count the amount of times Carlos had fallen asleep on him as a result of TK playing with his hair. 

“You said he hurt you.” 

TK flinched, because he had, while desperately trying to get Carlos to not get mad at him earlier he had told Carlos that Ethan had hurt him. Something he had only admitted to his father, and only recently himself and now Carlos. Slowly, however, he found himself nodding. 

“We don’t need to talk about this if-“ 

But it was TK’s turn to speak up, “I want to tell you.” He admitted, a look of surprise flickering across Carlos’s face since that was the loudest TK had spoken in hours. “I was too afraid to tell you at first, afraid you wouldn’t believe me. He told me for so long that nobody would believe me if I tried to tell someone, I even believe my own dad wouldn’t believe me until he found out.” 

TK decided that looking away from Carlos during this conversation would be easier, so his eyes stayed focused away from the other man. “What you read was true, I am married... Legally, yes. And I did stab my own husband.” TK paused, almost afraid to look up and see Carlos’s reaction. He imagined he would be disgusted by that, after all, who wouldn’t be? “But, the only reason I had that knife is because he was holding it against my neck.”

”TK-“ He heard Carlos interject, but he pushed on before he could stop himself.   
  
“Ethan hurt me.” He said it so quietly he was unsure if Carlos even heard, however, the other man looked back at him with sad eyes. TK took that as his cue to continue, “For years...I was abused by him, he would hurt me but then tell me he loved me so I believed him. To the extent that I believed he was the only person who could actually love me-“ He found himself chuckling, even though it was far from funny. However, he had spent so long holding this in, now admitting it out loud, brought on a feeling he wasn’t used to. 

“Here-“ TK pushed his sleeve up, high enough that Carlos could see his elbow. A small, but evident, burn mark left there. “That’s from him. There’s another on my lower stomach-“ 

“I saw-“ Carlos cut in, eyes soft and looking at TK almost guilty. “The mark on your stomach, you were asleep and i noticed it. I’m sorry, I forgot to ask-“ 

TK shook his head, “I would have probably just lied about how I got it anyway.” He sighed, “After all, I wouldn’t blame you if you didn’t believe me now. But I swear, Carlos, I had no choice, I was scared and had no other way but to stop him that way.” 

He added, “He is controlling, jealous, violent. He would’ve ended up killing me, he’s already put me in hospital more times than I can count and each time I protected him.” He breathed out, “If he found me here, with you-“ He cut himself off, the thought of Ethan getting anywhere near Carlos made him pale. 

“I didn’t run from New York because i am trying to outrun the law.” He stated, “I ran from him... And now, he’s going to come find me, and I’m going to have no choice because he’s always been able to control me-“ TK felt the first tear roll down his cheek all over again, quickly wiping it away despite another one already dropping. 

“That’s not going to happen-“ Carlos argued, but TK was stubborn, they both knew this. 

“You don’t know Ethan.” 

“No.” Carlos confirmed with a nod. “But, I do know you. And I’m sorry for ever saying I didn’t, because I do. I know you and i love you and I don’t want to be without you.” 

TK was desperate to throw himself at Carlos, allow the other man to comfort him, but the nagging feeling of the back of his mind continued. “I don’t want to lead him to you, Isabelle and Mason. He will do anything to get me back, Carlos.” TK would rather put himself forward than allow Ethan to touch them. “He’s not going to give up, now. He will find me.”   
  


“I’m a police officer, Tyler. We can fight this- I can report him...” 

“He is the police too, Carlos.” He shook his head, knowing that Ethan has always been the friendly neighbourhood cop to everybody else. “My husband is a cop, and I can’t, I can’t do take this to court, I’ll have to see him again. Please don’t make me-“ 

The other man nodded, seeing how panicked TK was at that suggestion and instead reached out and grabbed his hand, “Okay, it’s okay. I won’t let him hurt you.” TK wanted to protect, but he added first. “You know I would die before I let anything happen to Isabelle or Mason, and the same goes for you. I didn’t mean what I said before, I trust you with my children, y’know I do. You would never put them in danger on purpose.” And TK definitely wouldn’t disagree with that. 

“If you don’t feel safe here and want to go.” Carlos sighed, “I’m not going to make you stay, but I want you too. I want you with me and Mason and Iz.” 

TK sobbed, overwhelmed that somebody as perfect as Carlos wanted him. “What if he finds me?” 

Carlos didn’t even wait a beat, “I’m with you.” And then he was pressing their mouths together, both of their emotions seeping through as TK kissed back, reaching out and locking his hands around Carlos’s neck. 

“Please don’t leave me-“ Carlos whispered against his lips, reaching out and wiping an escaped tear from TK’s face. 

TK was nodding, pressing their lips together once more. He wasn’t leaving Austin, Ethan had taken enough. He wasn’t about to take Carlos from him too. 

“I’m staying.” TK confirmed, “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Carlos said with a sad smile, his hands resting on TK’s hips to pull him impossibly closer. TK couldn’t imagine not being around Carlos anymore, this was it for him. “We are going to be okay, you’re strong. That man is nothing.” He said while pressing a kisses across TK’s face in between every word, kissing away the tears that had left his face bright red. “You, me, Isabelle and Mason-“ 

“We’re going to be okay.” TK found himself saying, and maybe he was starting to believing it too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... are we feeling yay?


	15. 15. i will never stop marching to reach you in the middle of the hardest fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it was possible that there was one thing Ethan couldn’t ruin, and that was him and Carlos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rescue - lauren daigle (i become a cry baby when i listen to this song, so it's very fitting for these two) 
> 
> warnings: nightmares, reference to domestic abuse

_"TK, how many fucking times are we going to go through this?" TK pushed his foot harder against the wood of the door, despite the way his legs were shaking, he used the final bit of physical strength he had left in him to hold the door closed. He was crying and could taste blood, the taste of it almost making him feel dizzy._

_"I'm not mad anymore, Tyler." Ethan sighed from the other side of the door, TK wanted to believe him. Wanted to believe that if he opened that door right now that Ethan would come in, drop to his knees and kiss away TK's pain that he caused. However, TK had been tricked by that too many times before, Ethan only apologises after he's really managed to take his anger out on TK. "C'mon, i'm sorry for scaring you...But, work was stressful today TK and i came home and you hadn't even sorted dinner?" He heard Ethan say, "But here you are, whimpering in the bathroom, playing the victim as usual."_

_TK dropped his head into his lap, using his hands to cover his ears because he wanted it to stop- he wanted everything to just stop._

_"I'm the one that pays these bills TK, you forget that. You forget that without me you would probably still be living with daddy." Ethan scoffed, the cruel tone seeping through his voice. TK was right, Ethan was still angry and when Ethan was angry, Tk was in danger. "So get the fuck out here and stop hiding like a baby-"_

_TK sobbed, shaking his head despite Ethan being on the other side of the door, his hands clinging onto the side of his head to make it all go away-_

"Baby?" _TK continued to cry,_ "Baby, c'mon, wake up-" 

"Please-I'm sorry." TK cried as he felt Ethan's arms wrap around him- he was about to hurt him and TK would once again have to forgive him because he had no way out. However, the hit never came, instead he was turned around and pressed against...Carlos's chest. 

"It's me, TK. It's me." TK opened his eyes because it was in fact, Carlos holding him. He was here, in Carlos's bed in Austin, not back in New York with Ethan. He had been having a nightmare, it wasn't real. "Shh, c'mere." Was all Carlos needed to say before Tk was throwing himself at the other man, latching onto him and letting out all the tears he had kept in for so long. He had spent so long hiding this from Carlos, that now he knew, TK could finally let it all out. 

"You're okay, Cariño." Carlos breathed out as he pressed a kiss to the side of his forehead, laying them back down against the soft mattress, his arms wrapped around TK so the younger man was basically laying on top of him, clinging to his shoulders. 

"Where are Isabelle and Mason?" TK found himself asking, unsure how long they had slept for. He also didn't want them to come in and see TK in this state, the last thing he ever wanted to do was upset those children. Upsetting Carlos had hurt bad enough. 

"My mom has dropped them off at school, they stayed with her last night remember?" TK nodded against Carlos's chest, because he did. After Carlos had stopped him from leaving, TK had cried himself to sleep on Carlos's couch, waking up around an hour later with the assumption that Carlos would want some space from him. Apparently, Carlos had wanted the opposite as he had dragged him to bed with him, keeping a protective arm around him as TK fell back asleep again. "I don't have work today, it's okay. We are okay." 

TK nodded slowly, comforted by those promises. 

"You need to eat, baby." Carlos decided after a few more minutes of a comfortable silence. "You wanna wait here while i go cook us something up?" 

But TK was already shaking his head, "I want to come with you." Hoping he didn't sound too clingy by saying that. However, Carlos didn't seem to mind as he held his hand out towards TK and pulled the brunette down the hallway and into the kitchen. 

It was then TK realised that Carlos was only dressed in a pair of shorts, his hair messy from sleep and looking as gorgeous as ever. TK really had know idea how he had managed to keep this man, this man who had said _please don't leave me_ because he was in love with him. How would TK ever live up to deserving Carlos. 

"Get out of that head of yours for a little while, yeah?" Carlos said softly as he placed a glass of orange juice in front of him, motioning for him to drink it when TK just stared back at him for a few moments. 

"Did you mean it?" TK blurted out, surprising himself alongside Carlos. "Uh, yesterday. When you said you loved me, even with what you learnt?" 

Carlos's eyes softened almost instantly, his hand dropping the frying pan that he had just taken out of the cupboard. A moment later, TK had the half dressed, six foot police officer stood in front of him, those big hands that TK had loved instantly cupping his face. "I want that to be the only time you ever question my love for you, okay? I do love you, i love you so much." Carlos said, as confident as ever. "And as for _what i learnt_ , i learnt that you are brave, you got yourself out of an abusive relationship and even though you got hurt by somebody who was supposed to love you, you still have the best heart i know. I'm sorry for our argument, but you need to know, i am with you with whatever step you want to do next." 

TK pressed his forehead against Carlos's, breathing a sigh of relief. "I just want to forget he ever existed." He admitted, "I just want to move on, i just want you." 

Carlos smiled softly as TK brushed his thumb across the other man's lip, mirroring his smile when Carlos pressed a kiss against his hand. "You got me." 

TK nodded, his smile dropping slightly as he added- "If he comes-" 

"He can't know you are here." Carlos said, his jaw tightening as he added. "And if he knows what's good for him, he'll stay in New York. I will make him regret ever trying to find you, okay? I'm not going to let him scare you anymore, baby." 

TK pressed their lips together, tears of relief appearing at the corner of his eyes as Carlos picked him up from the kitchen stool he had been sat on and instead let TK wrap his legs around his waist. "I love you too." TK added as he pulled back from the kiss, tracing his finger down Carlos's jawline to encourage him to release the tension he had in it. "I just want to be here with you, Iz and Mason." 

Carlos looked at him like he had hung the stars and moon in the sky, he had never been loved like this. "This is your home now." Carlos promised, sitting TK down on the kitchen counter top, although he kept TK's legs around his waist and pressed their bodies impossibly close. "Me, you, isabelle and Mason, yeah?" 

TK couldn't help the laugh at how happy that statement made him, because that's all he's wanted for a long time. A relationship that consisted of love and commitment, not power dynamics and abuse. 

So, in return, TK's lips found Carlos's again and this time allowed his tongue to part the other man's mouth. Despite Carlos being the one that was stood up, TK used the advantage of his legs being around the other man's waist to lock Carlos in his hold and lean backwards so Carlos had no choice but to lean on top of TK on the counter, the taller man grinning against TK's lips. 

"I can't believe i get to keep you." TK teased as he held onto Carlos's biceps, trusting that the other man wouldn't let him slip off the counter in the process. 

Carlos held his head up so their faces were close together, both of them supporting matching smiles. Smiles that indicated that they were two people very much in love, not even Ethan could hurt that. 

"Tienes los ojos mas bonitos del mundo" Carlos whispered and TK didn't even have time to ask what Carlos had said before their mouths were attached again and Carlos was holding onto the back of his head, slipping his fingers through the younger man's hair which was enough to make TK groan. 

It was his phone constantly buzzing that eventually broke them apart, TK sighing against Carlos's shoulder as he forced himself to lean over the counter and check who was texting him. Carlos's hands remained on his thighs the entire time and he couldn't stop the content sigh that left his lips as Carlos's started to kiss up his neck, biting when he reached his ear. 

"It's my dad." TK groaned, because if it was anybody else he would have just ignored them. However, he knew his dad would be worried about him since the last time he had saw him, TK had been crying and determined to leave Austin all together. "I gotta go see him, babe. He wants to check if i'm okay." TK didn't know how he found the inner strength to say that while Carlos's tongue was making him want to drag the other man to bed and lose his shorts. 

Thankfully, because TK was unsure if he would have actually stopped him if not, Carlos pulled away, pressing a final quick kiss to the brunettes lips. "You want me to come with you?" 

Usually TK would say it was okay and he could handle this alone, however, Carlos knew everything and TK felt nothing but relief. Carlos was with him through everything now, they were partners. 

"Sure." TK smiled, running his hands through Carlos's curls. "After we can pick the kids up from school, yeah? I miss them." 

"You saw them yesterday." Carlos teased. 

"Barley." TK argued, but couldn't help but grin at his attachment to all three Reyes. "I just want to be around my favourite people, okay? That's what is going to make me feel better." 

Carlos smiled, "Then that's what is going to happen." He added, "Although, i did promise Mason we would watch one of his animal documentaries with him, so be prepared for that." 

TK laughed as he lifted himself off the counter, "We really gotta buy that kid a dog or something." He shrugged, "If not, he's going to come home asking for a lion or something." 

Carlos shot him a look, "Please, don't put the idea of owning a lion in his head." 

TK chuckled, heading down the hall and lifting his t shirt over his head in the process. As he did, he glanced over his shoulder with a smirk when he noticed Carlos helplessly stood there, watching TK abandon him for a shower. "You've got exactly two seconds to get over here before i get naked and take this shower without you-" 

TK had never seen Carlos move so quick in his life. 

They found Owen at the 126. The second TK had stepped out of Carlos's car, his hands begun to shake again. After all, the last time he had been here he was hysterically crying in front of his dad's own team while begging Owen to let them leave the state. 

Now, however, Carlos was with him. 

"You don't have to face anyone if you are not ready?" Carlos suggested, however, TK was already shaking his head, reaching out to entwine his fingers with Carlos's. Carlos, impressed with TK's resilience, just smiled and motioned for him to lead the way. 

The first person they spotted was Mateo, who was currently sat on one of the benches, completely distracted and therefore didn't see TK walk in with Carlos close behind. When Carlos cleared his throat, Mateo jumped up like a dog that had just heard, _walkies?_

"Oh, TK...Carlos, hey!" TK couldn't help but feel a sense of relief that Mateo wasn't looking at him any differently, he didn't look concerned and more importantly he wasn't asking what happened yesterday. After all, while he was happy that he had told Carlos about Ethan, he wasn't ready for everybody else to know. 

"Is my dad around?" TK asked, swinging his and Carlos's joined hands slightly. 

Mateo nodded towards the stairs, "Office." He smiled, as helpful as ever. 

After saying their goodbyes to Mateo, TK led Carlos up the stairs and towards his fathers office. They bumped into Judd on the way, who just simply squeezed his shoulder in passing and muttered out a quick, _Morning!_ Before he headed on his way, another relief to TK. Carlos must have noticed his nervous energy as he squeezed his hand when needed. 

"Hey...Dad?" Owen looked up the second TK and Carlos walked through his office door, the man jumped up from his desk chair and walked straight towards his son, pulling him into a hug so tight that TK had no choice but to drop Carlos's hand. 

"Is everything okay?" Owen asked eventually, looking in between him and Carlos. 

"I'm okay, dad. I'm sorry for-" 

But Owen was already shaking his head, "No apologies, you did nothing wrong." He added, "As long as you are happy, i am." 

TK looked over his shoulder and reached for Carlos's hand, the older man accepting almost instantly as he stepped up beside him. Owen quirked his eyebrow at the pair, a smile threatening his lips. "Is this official." 

"Funnily enough, we've never actually had that conversation." TK laughed, "But, we are official. I love him, dad." 

Owen smiled at that, "And you." He looked up at Carlos, "You love my boy?" 

"So much" Carlos replied with no hesitation. TK nudged his shoulder, trying to contain his blush. 

Owen nodded, and for a moment TK was unsure what was about to happen- before, Owen was reaching out and pulling them both into a group hug, much to his own amusement. "Sometime this week when we are all off work, i'm cooking for you and those two children of yours." Owen said. "Since you three are going to be part of my son's life, i want to be part of yours." 

Carlos was nodding, clearly happy to be invited into the Strand family with Isabelle and Mason. TK was just happy that for the first time ever, his dad approved of his relationship. 

"Hey Cap-" Marjan paused in the doorway as she spotted the guests, a grin passing across his face. "Oh hey you two!" She said, just as Carlos's phone started to ring in his pocket. He sighed, releasing TK's hand much to both of their disappointment and lifted his phone from his pocket, saying a quick hello to Marjan as he passed her to answer the call outside the office. 

Everybody watched Carlos leave, Marjan only speaking up once he was out of earshot. "Damn, TK, i might be a little in love with your man." 

TK crossed his arms across his chest, smirking as he replied. "Exactly, he's mine." He teased, loving the dynamic he had with his dad's team. He liked it here, not just Austin but at the 126 too. It felt like home. "So back off." 

She held her hands up in defence, grinning as she passed him while TK just looked at Carlos through the glass of his father's office, seeing the older man on his phone, but staring right back at TK. 

When their eyes met, Carlos smiled, in a way that made TK feel safe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let’s keep the happiness coming!
> 
> sidenote - go check out my other tarlos fic if you are into fake dating and all that 
> 
> also
> 
> i'm going to start a prompt series for tarlos so if you have any au prompts you wanna send me feel free to send me them either on here or on my tumblr which is calibuckley !!! and the prompts can be anything 
> 
> anyway, bye for now. x


	16. 16. if you didn't know the pieces of me are pieces of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TK was used to fearing for his own life, but now he had three other people he loved that he wanted to protect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben Platt - In case you don't live forever 
> 
> \- at this point i may as well dedicate all my fics to Ben Platt since i'm constantly using his songs :p
> 
> enjoy some domesticity of this perfect family of four x

The weeks passed quickly, summer turned into fall and TK found himself feeling less anxious every time he stepped out of the door. 

Like now, TK was currently trapped in between two middle aged women who happened to be mom's of kids in the same class as Mason and Isabelle. The first time TK had ever picked the kids up from school he had been with Carlos, and thankfully the other man had taken the brute of the attention, despite TK not appreciating all of these strangers fawning over his boyfriend. 

However, now, TK had picked the twins up from school multiple times which meant all of the other parents knew him now and knew how to trap him in a conversation. "There's a bake sale tomorrow." Lucy, one of the delightful mom's who usually smothered TK with attention in the play ground while he waited for their kids. "You didn't forget did you?" 

In fact, TK had completely forgotten and was pretty sure Carlos had too, which meant TK would have to take a quick detour on their way home to pick up some cake ingredients. He had know idea how he had fallen into this role in life, but looking after these kids happened to be his favourite thing on the planet. "Course not." TK lied right through his teeth, flashing Lucy and Carol who had wormed her way into the conversation a confident smile. "Prepare to experience the best cupcakes of your life." 

"Is Carlos making them?" Carol asked with a smirk, to which TK rolled his eyes at. 

"I know Carlos tells you he is the cook out of the two of us, but i am going to make these cupcakes." In reality, TK knew he would most likely tell Carlos he could do it with the twins but end up calling the other man in to help half way through, that's usually what happened with them. But, Carlos being Carlos, never teased TK, despite knowing that soon enough TK would lose his stubborn streak and ask for help. 

"Can't wait." Carol grinned, playfully knocking his shoulder. "Tell that boyfriend of yours we miss him, you know he is the teacher's favourite around here. The English teacher definitely has a crush on him, but who doesn't-" 

"Shame he's taken." TK finished, shooting them both a look but remembering that Carlos told him to be civil, because _i know they are overbearing baby, but their kids are friends with Izzy and Mason which means we have to play nice,_ so TK simply avoided snapping back. "And at work, so you'll just have to put up with me...But first, which English teacher are we talking about here?" 

Carol went to reply but the school bell rang before she had the chance and only moments later Mason- who was typically first out of the door, rushed out and straight towards TK. "Hey buddy, how was school?" TK asked as he leant down to straight Mason's hair and attempt to wipe the dried glue off his sweater. Six year old's got messy at school, TK had learnt that quickly. "And where's your sister?" 

Mason pushed his backpack into TK's arms, before replying. "Boring. Did you know a bats teeth are so sharp that you might not even feel the bite at all?" TK grinned, because it was normal for Mason to come out of school to inform him of a new fact of the day, TK had learnt more from this kid than he had himself in school. "And Isabelle was taking too long tying her laces." 

Sure enough, Isabelle came trailing out a few minutes later. Surprisingly, her french braid that TK had done for her this morning was still in perfect condition and she looked as happy as ever to see TK waiting to pick them up. "Good day?" He asked her as she also followed her brother's actions and threw her backpack at TK, skipping off in the direction of the car park with her brother. 

"Boring!" She added, "We have the bake sale tomorrow." 

TK chuckled, because last minute announcements were Isabelle's thing TK had learnt. For example, last week she had told Carlos as they were walking out of the door to go to school that she needed to bring in something for show and tell- that had led to Carlos grabbing one of Mason's drawings from the fridge and deciding that it would have to do. "Yeah, i just heard. You wanna bake cupcakes?" 

"Only if daddy makes them." Mason butted in with a teasing tone. 

"Hey!" TK laughed as he threw his arm around the boy's shoulders, pulling him into his side. "I can make cupcakes. We will make them before daddy gets home from work and surprise him with some." 

Isabelle grinned happy with that idea, after all, she had always been the perfect daddy's girl. 

Somehow...Well, after multiple phone calls to his dad (who was zero help) and then Marjan, who he was becoming great friends with- TK and the kids had successfully baked multiple cupcakes that looked somewhat appealing. 

Sure, both six year old's were covered in flour and Mason's usually dark hair was borderline white and they would both definitely need a bath (maybe two) but TK was classing it as a success. "I'm so proud of us!" Isabelle decided from where she was stood on her stool which made her tall enough to reach the counter, Mason on the other hand was finishing decorating one of the cakes with a big **M** so TK figured that was his own personal one. 

"I'm proud of us too." TK decided as he pressed a kiss to Isabelle's head, dodging her hand when she tried to pour some more flour on him-

"What's going on here?" As on cue, all three of them looked up when they heard the familiar voice they loved so much. Carlos was stood in the entry way of the kitchen, his work uniform still on and looking amused as he looked at both the state of the kitchen and the state of his children. 

"Daddy!" Isabelle shouted as she climbed off the stool and ran towards him. Carlos didn't even have chance to dodge his daughter to protect his uniform before she was in his arms, and Carlos being Carlos, refused to push her away and picked her up instead. 

TK sent him an apologetic smile, although, fortunately enough the other man was still smiling as he looked over his daughters shoulder towards TK. "Hey, Mase. Are you too cool to give your dad a hug when he gets home from work now?" Carlos teased as he walked further into the kitchen, putting Isabelle down on the counter before he moved towards his son and pressed a kiss on Mason's hair. TK couldn't help but smile at the interaction, after all, Mason was essentially a small version of Carlos, the two of them looking identical. 

"Hi daddy." Mason said simply, but continued to decorate his cake much to TK's amusement, considering he had complained while they were at the store about baking, he was really into it now. 

TK who was leaning against the kitchen counter realised it was his turn as Carlos stalked towards him, smirking at the state of TK's usually perfectly styled hair as he reached out and ran a hand through it, watching as a handful of flour came out. "Have fun?" Carlos asked, but didn't exactly give TK much chance to reply before he was leaning down and pressing a kiss to TK's lips. Naturally, TK kissed back straight away, sighing with content for a few moments before Carlos pulled back, after all, there were two six year old's in the room with them. 

"Would've been more fun with you." TK mumbled as he traced his finger along the bit of skin above Carlos's collar, smiling up at him as he did. "We made you one." 

Carlos quirked his eyebrow as he turned to his children, "Oh yeah? Where's it at?" 

Isabelle leaned forward and picked up the cupcake that had a messy _dad_ with a love heart drawn around it, TK had written the dad for them but it had been the kids who wanted to write his name and a love heart on the cake. Carlos's eyes softened as he looked at the cupcake before he was leaning down and wrapping his children up in a group hug, pressing continuous kisses to their face while they giggled and squirmed to get away from him. "Gracias, i love it." Carlos said as he pulled the cake holder back before biting into the cake. 

TK watched with amusement and a little fear as they awaited for Carlos's opinion, but soon enough he was grinning, thankfully not spitting it out. 

"I'm impressed, my little chefs." He pressed a final kiss to his children's heads before he turned to face TK, holding the cake up for TK to bite into. It was actually pretty good, he couldn't wait to tell Carol. "Thank you for doing this, i had completely forgotten." Carlos laughed as he pulled TK into an embrace, pressing a gentle kiss to the side of his neck. 

"Anything for them." TK smiled, before adding. "And anything to annoy Carol." 

Carlos couldn't but laugh at that. 

It was normal for Owen to have dinner with them once a week, which TK loved. After all, seeing all of his favourite people in a room together was never bad. Isabelle and Mason also loved Owen, often taking the seats on either side of him at the dinner table and talking his head off about school, much to Carlos's and TK's amusement. 

Tonight, however, Owen had asked to 'borrow' the children in an attempt to cheer Mateo up. TK had been confused at first, until his dad explained that Mateo was a little gutted as a result of a recent breakup and they were taking him to the movies as a distraction. Although, Owen was covering it up by telling Mateo that the reason they were going to the movies was for Isabelle and Mason who wanted to see the new disney movie, which was the only way he could get Mateo out of the house, apparently by emotionally blackmailing him with children. 

Carlos had let them go, after all, they loved TK's dad and they loved movies. Also, when Owen had explained they had an important (but secret) mission to cheer Mateo up, they had been extra excited. 

Which is how TK found himself planted on Carlos's lap, a pair of hands on his waist as the older man pressed kisses up and down his neck, only stopping when TK reached out and grabbed his chin, forcing their mouths together. 

"Bossy-" Carlos growled against his lips, but was smiling as he slipped his tongue through TK's parted lips, using his own strength to pick TK up and drop him back down onto the couch. Carlos paused, only to ask, "When did your dad say he'll bring the kids home?" 

TK thought for a moment, "Nine-thirty." It was a saturday night so they could risk the children going to bed a little later. Carlos glanced over to the clock, they had exactly an hour and a half left - so TK grabbed TK's shoulder and pulled him back on top of him.

"You would almost think you were the boss in this relationship." Carlos smirked as her pressed their mouths back together before TK had the chance to reply with some sarcastic comment. TK just laughed against his mouth, but instantly shut up when Carlos sat up and took his own shirt off- because the sight of a half naked Carlos was always the way to shut him up. When TK's hands instantly went to Carlos's belt, the older man pushed his hands away, smirking at how irritated TK looked. 

"Did nobody teach you to be patient, baby?" Carlos teased as he instead made work of TK's own belt, throwing it across the room aimlessly once he had freed TK from the barrier. Next, TK's overly tight skinny jeans were yanked down and as soon as he was free he was going back for Carlos's, and thankfully this time he allowed him. 

Once both of them were free of clothing, Carlos stood up and lifted TK up like he weighed nothing, pressing their lips together as he mumbled, _bedroom._

"I love you-" Carlos whispered as he laid TK down gently on their bed- was it their bed now? TK spent almost all of his time here. "So much-" Carlos added, and TK knew this wasn't just sex like his past relationships. 

"I love you." TK replied, running a hand through Carlos's dark curls as the older man lifted his legs into the appropriate position, chuckling when TK desperately reached out and tried to kiss Carlos. Fortunately, Carlos took pity on him and leaned down and attached their lips as he moved forward into position, making TK gasp against his mouth. "You okay?" Carlos asked, as he kept a tight hold on TK's thighs, the brunette nodded almost instantly, reaching out to grab the back of Carlos's head again, as the man moved in a way that made TK bite down on his lip to stop himself from screaming. 

It was only when his father woke him up by shaking him awake an hour later, with two hyper six year old's that had definitely had too much candy from the movies, that TK had realised Carlos had worn him out so much that they had passed out in bed. 

Almost a week later, TK was curled up on the couch with Isabelle laying across him, his hand gently running through her dark hair as they both watched tangled (for the millionth time), but TK wasn't complaining. Isabelle was in her care bear pyjamas, which made her look as cute as ever, while TK was wearing one of Carlos's APD shirts and sweatpants, ready for a night in front of the TV. 

"You sure you two will be alright here?" TK looked up as Carlos walked into the living room, looking unfairly perfect in his jeans and jacket. TK had to remind himself that he currently had Carlos's six year old on his knee and therefore he couldn't make an inappropriate comment about what he wanted Carlos to do to him while wearing that leather jacket. 

"Course." TK smiled, "You take Mason and go have fun. Me and Iz will have a good time watching every Disney movie in existence." He joked. 

There was a food festival currently going on in Austin tonight, and according to Carlos there was going to be a lot of fireworks and finger foods that were to die for. Carlos's family was going, which is who Carlos was off to meet. Originally, all four of them had planned to go, but Isabelle was currently feeling sick and with Mason being so excited to see the fireworks, TK had told Carlos to take Mason to the festival while he stayed home with Isabelle and distracted her with soft blankets and movies. 

"We won't be long anyway." Carlos added, "Mason just wants to see the fireworks. I'll even pick up some food and bring them home for you to try, Cariño." 

"Mmm, sounds good. Tell your mom we are sorry we missed her, hopefully Iz will feel better by Sunday so we can go around for dinner." TK said as he continued to run his hand through Isabelle's hair, hoping to soothe her headache. 

"Will do." Carlos smiled as Mason walked into the room, dressed in his favourite hoodie and a pair of Captain America converses that looked a little too adorable on him. "You ready to go, mijo?" 

Mason nodded and grabbed his beanie, shoving it on his head as he was prepared to fight the Austin cold that was coming. TK grinned. 

"Okay, me and Mase won't be long, bebè." Carlos leaned over the couch and whispered to Isabelle, brushing any fallen strands of her hair from her face as he did. She looked up and nodded, allowing her dad to press a kiss to her forehead before she leaned back against TK's knee again. Carlos's eyes flickered up towards TK and he added, "Ring me if you need anything picking up. Izzy's medicine is in the cupboard, okay?" 

"Don't worry." TK assured with a grin, kissing back as Carlos gave him one final kiss. 

"It's okay, Iz! Me and dad will video the fireworks for you and TK!" Mason assured from where he was stood by the front door, and TK's heart melted...Because these kids were his whole heart. 

"We will." Carlos promised, "See you both soon." 

There was a chorus of _bye_ from the four of them before Carlos was placing Mason on his shoulders and leaving, closing the door behind them both of them. 

"You wanna go watch the rest of the movie in daddy's bed?" TK asked, deciding that would be more comfortable for Isabelle. Fortunately, Isabelle liked the sound of that idea and she grabbed her bear and rushed off towards Carlos's room, TK grabbing their drinks before following her upstairs. 

For around half an hour they just laid in the big bed, Isabelle distracted by tangled to care about her headache. It was when TK was drifting off to sleep that Isabelle nudged his shoulder, "Can i go get my blanket from downstairs?" 

TK nodded slowly, "Do you want me to get it?" 

"No, it's okay!" She assured as she climbed off the bed, promising TK she'll be right back. 

He only let his eyes close again for a few moments, before he was listening out for the sound of Isabelle's movements to indicate she was on her way back to the room. However, they never came. TK frowned as he sat up in bed, because it wouldn't surprise him if she had gotten distracted by something downstairs- 

However, it wasn't the sound of Isabelle running back upstairs he heard, it was a voice. A man's voice, talking to Isabelle, a man's voice that wasn't Carlos-

Like any parent would, TK threw the covers off him and ran, not stopping until he was down the stairs and heading straight towards the living room where Isabelle stood-

The colour drained from his face as he stopped, meeting those ever so familiar eyes. 

"Missed me sweetheart?" 

Stood in the middle of Carlos's living room, with a hand on Carlos's daughter's shoulder was Ethan, staring right back at him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEAR ME OUT...I had to ok, i'm sorry!!!


	17. 17. lost and insecure, you found me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was always going to end up this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> exile - you found me - the fray
> 
> warning: violence, reference to abuse both physical and emotional 
> 
> sorry that you are going to have to experience Ethan in this chapter.

TK wanted this to be a nightmare, for once, he was desperate for a nightmare. 

But, his nightmares never included Isabelle. Isabelle, who was currently across the room smiling up at the man he feared the most- because of course, this was Isabelle, she was the friendliest kid he knew. It was normally sweet, but this time, it was far from it. 

"Isabelle, come here." TK forced himself to say, despite the shakiness in his voice, it got her attention. She looked between TK and Ethan, clearly analysing TK's expression which was a complete contrast to Ethan, who was smiling down at her, his hand still resting on her shoulder. When she didn't move, TK pushed further. "Isabelle-" 

"Aw, we were just getting to know each other." TK looked down, unable to look in Ethan's direction, almost like if he saw him, it would be real. However, his voice alone was enough to send shivers straight down the brunettes spine, enough to make him want to turn around and run. But, he couldn't, he would never leave Isabelle, and if it meant grabbing her and running, that's what he would have to do. "Isabelle here was just about to tell me who this is." 

This time TK did look and he realised that Ethan was holding a photo frame in his hand. His eyes quickly moved to the fireplace where the photo usually sat and TK knew straight away which photo was in the frame. 

It was a recent photo that Carlos had just printed because, _we need a picture of you in this house, TK!_ And therefore had chosen a picture of him and TK at Carlos's mother's garden when they had went for a BBQ, both of them were grinning at the camera with their arms wrapped around each other and looked genuinely happy. Ethan probably didn't recognise that look from TK. 

"That's my daddy." Isabelle replied as she noticed him holding his finger over Carlos on the photo. Ethan quirked his eyebrow at that, looking amused- probably at Isabelle's innocence in this situation. She was just being polite, TK knew that, but right now he wanted her as far away from that man as possible. TK really wanted the strength to get closer to her and grab her, however, by doing that, he would be getting closer to Ethan. 

"Oh yeah?" Ethan grinned, ruffling her hair slightly so she laughed. TK's hand clenched by his side as Ethan continued, "Where's dad now?" 

"Isabelle-" TK forced himself to sound stern, despite never raising his voice at the kids ever, he needed her to listen to him. It worked, it got her attention and she was looking in his direction as if she had done something wrong, so TK's expression softened in retaliation. "Come over here, it's bedtime." She frowned slightly at that, because it was only about twenty minutes before that TK had promised her they could wait for Carlos and Mason to get home before they went to sleep, now suddenly TK was changing his mind. 

This time, Isabelle went to move. However, Ethan didn't remove his hand, instead looked down at her with a smile, keeping her attention. "Why are you not out there enjoying the fireworks?" 

Isabelle looked back at TK, almost for permission, but replied anyway. "Poorly." She whispered, "Daddy and Mason are going to video it for us." 

"Cute." Ethan replied to her, although his eyes were on TK the entire time, the smile no longer there. TK on the other hand was staring at Isabelle, he didn't want to scare her or indicate to her that they were in danger, but he also couldn't handle that man anywhere near her for much longer. After all, he was supposed to be looking after her and now Ethan was here, Carlos was going to lose it. Maybe Carlos would blame him, after all, it was TK who brought Ethan into their lives. 

"Go get back into bed, Iz." TK whispered, before quickly adding a please. 

Ethan let go of her this time, "It was great meeting you, kid. Guess you should probably listen to Tyler, eh?" He said, she looked up at him and sent him a smile before _finally_ was running towards TK and he was grabbing her, hosting her up so she was securely in his arms. She must have sensed he needed a hug as she wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed him to cling onto her, the smell of her strawberry shampoo was somewhat relaxing to him. 

"You are going to go upstairs and get into bed, okay?" He whispered to her, although his eyes flicked up to Ethan. The man was watching them with a smirk, and it was only now that TK realised there was a half drank bottle of vodka on the coffee table now. "Go upstairs, get into bed and turn your movie on, okay? You wait for me up there." 

She nodded slowly, despite there being a pout on her lips because TK knew she wanted him to watch UP with her as the start of the movie always upset her. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, blinking away the tears in his eyes before she noticed before he placed her back down on the floor, watching as she shot one final glance towards Ethan before she was running off upstairs. 

"Well, she's adorable." Ethan started as he picked up the vodka bottle up and took a swig from it, dropping the photo of him and Carlos down onto the floor with little care. TK flinched at the sound it made, before he was looking behind to check that Isabelle had listened and gone back to Carlos's bed. Ethan chuckled to himself as he pushed the now broken photo frame across the floor, bottle of vodka still in his hand. "Got yourself a nice little set up here, haven't you?" TK chose to stay silent, only inching backwards when Ethan wasn't looking. 

"I saw you, y'know." Ethan continued, still laughing to himself, amused. TK glanced across the room, mentally cursing himself for leaving his phone upstairs. "You and the cop. The other day, was about to come over- thought you were alone." He laughed as he drank some more vodka, despite most it of falling down onto his shirt. "But then i saw him walk out of the house after you and held your hand, now that, pissed me off." 

He had been watching them for days? Hell, for all TK knew, it had been weeks. 

And it wasn't just him and Carlos he would have seen, he would have seen TK with his dad- he would know that it was his dad who got him out of New York. Suddenly, TK needed to know if his father was okay. After all, Ethan could have gone to him first, he had never liked Owen out of fear that Owen would convince TK to leave him. He would have also seen TK walk Mason and Isabelle to school, what if he had gotten them? 

"You really think he loves you?" Ethan scoffed, walking around the couch and in TK's direction. On instinct, TK moved backwards until his back hit against the staircase, hands reaching out to stop himself from falling. "You think he loves you like i love you?" 

TK felt the first tear roll down his cheek as he forced himself to make eye contact with the other man. He still looked the exact same, however, he had let his beard grow out, and had clearly let go of his normally pristine appearance. "You're right." TK breathed out, despite how shaky his voice sounded. "He doesn't love me like you loved me...Because what you did to me didn't come from love." 

Ethan looked surprised for a moment before, before his expression went blank once more. "Didn't come from love, huh? I put a fucking roof over your head, i married you and-" 

"You hurt me." TK cut him off, finally silencing the other man. 

"So what, you want me to just leave you here? Your life isn't here, Tyler." He slurred, the alcohol clearly catching up with him. TK's eyes flickered towards the clock on the wall, it would still be a while until Carlos returned. And it wouldn't be long before Isabelle was shouting for him, it wasn't often she would fall asleep without somebody in the room with her, and while being ill it was even more unlikely that she would just go to sleep without TK or her dad. "You want me to leave so you can play happy families with that man? And you know it's always you who comes running back to me, ain't it, we need each other." 

TK shook his head, blinking away his tears. 

"You're coming back home with me and we can sort everything out together." Ethan said, as if that would fix everything, as if that's what TK needed to hear to stop crying. "When we get back to New York, i won't press charges- because you stabbed me after all. I'll say it was an accident and we can fix this." 

"I'm not going back there." TK managed to get out, cringing at the way Ethan's face hardened. 

"No?" He titled his head to the side, as if he was thinking, _are we really going to do this?_ Before he was adding, "You know your cop is going to see right through you soon enough. He'll see that you are worthless and leave you. Then who are you going to have if you push me away now?" 

TK wanted to tell him that he would rather die than go back to him, the thought alone was enough to make his skin crawl. 

"I'm not leaving without you." Ethan stated, sitting down on the couch and kicking his dirty boots up on the coffee table. TK frowned as he saw that he was resting on one of Mason's favourite books, leaving his mark. "Go upstairs and put the cop's kid to bed. When you are done, we are leaving." 

As soon as Ethan suggested going to Isabelle, TK was rushing up the stairs and heading straight for Carlos's room. He found Isabelle sat in the middle of the bed, her eyes focused on UP with her blanket wrapped around her. When she spotted TK she started to grin, throwing her arms out for him to help her fall asleep. 

"C'mon, you can sleep in daddy's bed tonight." TK said to herself as he lifted the covers for her to crawl underneath them, trying to hide the way his hands were shaking. She didn't notice however, too distracted by the fact that TK wasn't putting her in her own bed. 

"But daddy and Mason?" She whispered, the pout returning to her face at the thought of falling asleep without saying goodnight to her dad and twin. 

"Will be home soon." TK promised, as he covered her body with the duvet and made sure she was perfectly between her dad's side and TK's side. She just looked up at him with sad eyes, and as much as he hated confusing her, he wanted her asleep, away from a drunken Ethan who was currently downstairs. "Can you close your eyes for me?" He asked gently as he began stroking her hair, knowing that helped to get her to sleep. 

She reached out with her small arms and TK allowed himself to be pulled into a hug, her arms wrapping around his neck as he tried not to put too much weight on her. 

"Are you okay?" She whispered, and TK forced himself to not cry as he nodded, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. 

"I'm okay, Iz." He squeezed her slightly, only pulling away after a few moments. "Can you sleep for me and i'll see you in the morning?" 

"Can we go for ice cream?" She asked with wide eyes, causing TK to chuckle slightly before he was nodding. 

It took around ten minutes for Isabelle to fall asleep and as soon as TK knew for sure, he was rushing across the room and searching for his phone. "Tyler..Come on, don't make me wake the kid up." TK turned around, dropping his phone back on the bed as if it had just burnt him. Ethan was stood in the doorway of the room, his eyes focused on Isabelle, which TK hated more than anything. He would rather Ethan be looking at him. 

TK looked between Isabelle who was thankfully asleep and Ethan- he could ring 911 now but it was likely that Ethan would retaliate and Isabelle would be scared. 

However, he didn't have much time to decide as Ethan was pulling out the gun that was hooked under his belt, motioning for TK to follow him and even worse hand him his phone over. He took one final glance in Isabelle's direction, trying not to think about what could happen, but only that he had to lead Ethan away from her. So, he followed Ethan out of the room and back down the stairs, pausing when Ethan started twirling the gun in his hand. 

"You need to leave." TK started, "Please, if you ever cared about me. You'll leave me here." 

Ethan paused, his eyes narrowing at TK's words. "Leave you, huh?" He chuckled as he paced the area in front of TK, "You know me and you won't work without each other. Come on, you really want to stay here with that guy?" 

"...I love him." TK said, quietly but loud enough that Ethan heard, TK could tell by the way his face hardened. TK pushed himself to continue, "You need to leave. He's going to be back soon. You should go-" 

Ethan hummed, spinning the gun in his hand around aimlessly. "Y'know, maybe it would be good idea to meet this guy of yours" 

"Ethan, now is not the time for this." TK tried to argue, although kept his voice quiet, attempting to not provoke him more than he needed to. "Not when Isabelle is upstairs. She's only little and Mason will be here soon. Carlos is their dad, he'll do anything to protect them." 

"Exactly!" Ethan agreed, "If i made him chose between you and his children, who do you think he would chose? Maybe i should stick around and we'll find out." 

The sound of Isabelle calling for him broke their conversation again. Clearly she had woken back up and was once again confused as to why she was in dad's bed and TK wasn't nearby. Ethan smirked as he pointed the gun upstairs, chuckling to himself as he pretending to pull the trigger. 

"The kid wants you." Ethan shrugged, "I'll be here." 

TK didn't wait to listen to anything else, instead he rushed upstairs and picked Isabelle up who was stood at the stairs again, quieting her when she went to speak. "I need you to listen to me, okay." TK whispered, pushing aside his own tears as he placed his hands on either side of her face, attempting to smile to soothe her worries but knowing he was failing at his job. "You need to wait up here, no matter what. If you hear a noise, you stay here." He almost pleaded, knowing Isabelle and how she was always the one that had to know what was going on. "Daddy will be home soon, okay?" 

She frowned, but nodded anyway. 

"I love you." He breathed out, pressing a kiss to her forehead and lifting her back onto the bed. She replied with a quiet _i love you too_ before he was leaving the bedroom, making sure the door was properly shut behind him before he headed downstairs again. 

This time, however, the door was open. which would have been a relief to TK if Ethan hadn't been stood in the kitchen, throwing petrol over their belongings, covering Carlos's house in something that could make it go up in flames in seconds. TK's mind instantly went to Isabelle, he had left her upstairs and he should've gotten her out of the house- because now his drunken abuser was using this against him, knowing that TK would do anything to keep Isabelle out of danger. 

There was only one thing TK could do. 

"Ethan..." He started softly as he forced himself to walk in the man's direction, stepping over one of Mason's drawings that had fallen from the fridge and was now covered in petrol. "Hey, what are you doing?" 

Ethan wiped at his eyes as he dropped the container onto the floor. It was too late however, the room was already completely covered in petrol, the only way TK could get him and Isabelle out of this was getting Ethan away from the lighter in his hand and them all out of the house. 

"I told you, Tyler." Ethan slurred, stumbling backwards against the kitchen counter. "I ain't going back to New York without you. You say you love him-" 

"I lied." TK cried, walking close enough that Ethan could grab him if he wanted to. TK no longer cared, he would do anything to keep Isabelle safe. "I lied, it's you. Carlos isn't you, i've always loved you, you know that." 

Despite how sick he felt saying those lies, it got Ethan to look at him, his eyes softening for a moment as he reached out and placed his hand against TK's cheek. By some miracle, TK managed to not flinch at the contact. 

"It's us." Ethan nodded, "This is how we are." 

"We don't need this-" TK whispered as he covered Ethan's hand that was holding the lighter with his own, attempting to control the way his hand was shaking by the touch alone. He was crying freely now, he knew that, but if he could just get Ethan out of the house he would do anything. "Carlos is going to be home soon, he won't like this. He won't want you near his daughter, we should leave now." 

Ethan nodded, stroking TK's cheek with his thumb. "You love me?" 

TK forced himself to nod, despite the single tear that fell from his eye as he did. 

"Leave the kid. We are going." TK allowed himself to be pulled out of the house, barley even giving it a second glance until they were stood on the front street. He knew that most people were at the festival but he could scream- he could alert somebody and at least they'd be able to get to Isabelle and tell Carlos. 

"You know, when we get back to New York..." Ethan started, dragging him away from his thoughts. "Things can be good again, especially if your dad isn't around to interfere." 

TK cringed as he was pulled closer to the other man, the smell of vodka and the aftershave that TK grew to hate was all he could smell. Ethan must have noticed as he put a hand on the back of TK's head and pushed their faces together, smirking at TK's forced expression. "You love me, not him, right?" He pushed, and TK wanted to scream, because Carlos was the love of his entire life and no matter what Ethan did, no matter what he does to scare him into submission, Carlos will always have TK's heart, TK will always love Carlos and never him. He could physically take him away from Carlos, but TK knew, he would always want Carlos and for that TK had power over Ethan. 

"Kiss me then." Ethan said, and TK's blood ran cold. 

He moved his face to the side as Ethan leaned in, trying not to flinch at his movement. Ethan let out a scoff and he was stepping back, studying TK. 

"You're a liar, Tyler." He said, "Do you think i'm stupid?" 

Maybe he would regret it, or maybe he would be thankful that he stood up to him. "You're right." TK found himself saying, aware that they were in the middle of a neighbourhood street as he did. "I was lying. You really think that what i feel towards you is love?" 

Ethan looked almost surprised at TK's sudden outburst, eyes narrowing once again as TK continued. "You have no power over me anymore...And you know why you don't? It's because i'm actually happy." TK said. "When i was with you, i was sad, i thought i deserved the abuse you gave me so i let you. You tore me down until i only had you to depend on, you don't have that power anymore...Carlos? Yeah, that cop you saw me with...I love him-" TK let himself laugh, despite the tears that were falling, it felt good to see the anger on Ethan's face at his own defeat. "I love him so much and he loves me. And those children, you underestimate what i would do to protect them.

"You finally fighting back, huh?" Ethan taunted, although TK knew his words had gotten to him. 

"I deserve better." TK shouted, motioning between them both. "This, us? This was abuse and now i have better, you can't touch me." 

"If you try touch me, i'll scream and i won't stop." TK warned as he started to step backwards, eyes boring into Ethan's. "And this is Texas, somebody is going to come. And then you will no longer be the tough guy that beat me when i was vulnerable, and Carlos will come...And you don't want to be still around then." 

TK didn't even wait for Ethan to reply, he turned around and started heading towards the house, knowing the first thing he was going to do was call the police. 

TK made it to the front door, when he felt heavy impact on the back of his head and he was dropping to his knees. 

TK screamed against Ethan's hand as he opened his eyes and saw the man leaning over him, his hand covering TK's mouth and preventing him from making any noise. TK kicked his legs out against the grass, only stopping when he smelt it-

Smoke-

"This is your fault, Tyler." Ethan sneered, "Your going to lose your precious little family now, all because you couldn't keep your mouth shut. You really think your guy is going to be with you when you let this happen to his daughter?" 

TK cried in frustration, attempting to kick Ethan off him and get to the house- because Isabelle was asleep in there and Ethan was right. This would destroy them, this would destroy Carlos, and TK would rather die himself than not save Isabelle. 

"Poor Isabelle-" And that's all TK needed, his parental instincts activated and he broke his arms free, using the strength he had to hit against Ethan's face, watching as the man stumbled back at the hit. TK used that as his advantage to drag himself up, almost tripping as he struggled to get up the path. Now, a neighbour had appeared on the road, TK screaming _Call 911_ as he didn't give Ethan, who was cradling his nose on the floor, a second glance before he was running into the house. 

The fire was in the kitchen, but as a result of the amount of petrol Ethan had dropped was spreading quickly. TK however didn't waste any time and ran straight for the stairs, calling out for Isabelle the second he caught his breath. 

"Isabelle...Baby, it's okay...It's TK." He called out, after all, he had told her to stay in there until daddy got home. He found her huddled up in the middle of her dad's bed, a look of confusion on her face as she began to cough. 

"There's a fire?" She whispered nervously. 

"It's okay, i'll get us out." He promised as he lifted her up, grabbing her blanket and covering her head with it. She clung onto him as he stopped in the doorway, the amount of smoke that was filling the house was spreading at an alarming rate, he made sure to shield Isabelle as he carried her down the stairs, the heat of the flames making his eyes water. 

He could hear sirens, he was so close to getting out and-

He dropped the second he was outside, his back hitting the ground, but his body breaking Isabelle's fall as he held her protectively on top of him. He was definitely crying as he looked up and saw it was Judd looking down at him and talking, TK couldn't make out a lot but he heard-

_You saved her, kid._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love you TK x


	18. 18. if you go to war, i go to war for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos experiences his own personal dread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X Ambassadors - Hold You Down x 
> 
> This chapter is in Carlos's point of view. Enjoy him, really x
> 
> Back to TK in the next.

Carlos grinned as he watched Mason laugh at something Owen said, covering his face with his hands as Owen continued to share what could only be considered 'dad jokes', although, Carlos himself wasn't one to judge. He was a father too, the terrible jokes you say to make your children laugh are just part of the package. 

"He likes Owen, huh?" Michelle smiled as she came to stand by him. She was in her work uniform, like Owen, they had just stopped by before starting a new shift. Carlos was thankful TK had the night off, his least favourite days were when their shifts clashed and they had to sleep apart. "Although, Owen is going to have to hold the title of the twins second favourite Strand, i don't think anyone could beat TK." 

He chuckled, watching as Owen supplied Mason with another handful of sweets. He couldn't wait to deal with a hyper six year old. 

"Where is your other half and Iz anyway? Usually you're never out without each other." She questioned. 

"Isabelle is sick, TK stayed home with her." He shrugged, "Y'know how much Mase loves fireworks, couldn't break his heart." 

It was then that Mason came running over, Carlos on instinct, picking him up- because they may be six, but he was going to carry them for as long as they let him. Owen followed after him, but at a much more respectable pace. "He's going to be calling you grandad soon." Michelle teased, knocking the man's shoulder as she passed him. surprisingly, Owen didn't look offended at the concept of being called a grandfather, instead he just continued to smile at Mason. "I better get going, work is going to be busy. Goodbye gorgeous boy-" 

"Bye!" Owen called out with a grin, knowing fine well that Michelle was talking to Mason. 

"I better get going too." Owen sighed as he ruffled Mason's curls, grinning when the boy laughed. Carlos may be biased, but his children had the best laughs in the world. "Tell my son i'll see him tomorrow." 

Carlos waved him off, putting Mason back down on the ground as he reached over and grabbed his juicebox from the table to hand it to the six year old. "What do you want to do now?" Carlos asked, they had watched the fireworks and they had managed to take a successful video for Isabelle and TK to see. However, the festival was still going on and Carlos was expecting Mason to suggest something. 

Mason thought for a moment, before shrugging. "Go watch movies with TK and Isabelle?" 

Carlos's smile grew instantly, because that was an idea he could get behind. "Alright, you wanna go pick some candy before we leave?" Carlos didn't even have much chance to finish before he was flying across the festival, thankfully staying in Carlos's line of sight as he kept a careful eye on the six year old, smiling when he saw Grace walking over to him. 

"Oh hey Grace, Judd at work?" However, the look on her face was enough to get Carlos frowning, his eyes flickering between his son who was grabbing a bag of sweets for his sister and TK and Grace. 

"Judd just called me." She started, her eyes also following Carlos's line of sight to Mason. "You need to go home now." 

"What's happened?" He could see Mason walking back over in the corner of his eye, but it wasn't enough for him to stop looking at Grace. It was only when Mason rushed back over and tugged on his sleeve that he spared a quick glance at his son, attempting to keep his face as neutral as possible even though his mind was screaming to know if his daughter and TK were safe. 

"I'll take Mason home with me, okay? You go." She urged, realising he wasn't about to move and leave his son, she added. "Judd called and said the 126 have been called to your house, you need to go Carlos, i've got Mason-" 

That was enough to get Carlos moving, he leaned down as much as he could to get to his sons height, placing a hand on the back of his head so he was looking at him. "I need you to stay with Grace, okay Mijo?" And he didn't exactly give Mason any time to protest, because he knew he would- After all, Mason had clearly said that he wanted to go home to see TK and Isabelle and now suddenly Carlos was leaving him with Grace? 

Grace just nodded at him as she placed a comforting hand on Mason's shoulder, but also to prevent him from trying to chase after Carlos as the man turned around and just ran-

It was Judd that Carlos first saw when he got home. However, Judd only had his attention for a few seconds before his eyes drifted towards his house, not caring about the fire that was overpowering it but instead trying to locate TK and Isabelle in the crowds of the firefighters...and police. 

He felt breathless as he glanced around the area in front of his house, seeing his neighbours watching from afar and- Judd had his hand on his shoulder and he was trying to tell him something, but Carlos couldn't hear because-

Ethan was stood on the other side of the lawn, an officer to the left of him, and it was then that Carlos sprung back into action. 

Judd didn't have any time to stop him before he was moving, closing the distance between him and the man that was clearly responsible for this. Sure, Carlos had seen pictures of Ethan as a result of TK showing him, however, it was a whole other thing seeing the man that abused TK for so long up close. 

The only warning Ethan had was Judd shouting his name in a warning tone, still trying to chase after him- but Carlos was a cop, Judd could probably tackle him if he tried hard enough, but Carlos was quick. It was then that Ethan turned to see Carlos approaching and before he could do anything, or Leon- the officer Carlos recognised who was stood beside him could react, Carlos was grabbing ahold of Ethan's shirt and throwing him back against the cop car. 

"What have you done to them?" Ethan grunted as his back made contact with the car and Carlos paid no attention to the number of people shouting _Reyes_ in the background, because his daughter and TK were not safe in front of him and he had the only suspect right in front of him. 

And even when Leon grabbed his arm and tried to pull him backwards and off Ethan, Carlos just held the other man tighter, paying no attention to the way that he was helplessly pressed against the car, clearly in a drunken state. 

"Not so tough now, huh?" Carlos threatened as he shoved him again, once again, Ethan just fell backwards and tried to reach out and grab Carlos's jacket to stop himself from falling, but Carlos stepped backwards before he had the chance. "If they are in there-" 

It wasn't Leon or even Judd who managed to tear his attention away from Ethan, it was Isabelle. 

He dropped Ethan the second he heard her shout daddy, the anger from his face instantly being replaced with relief as he moved through the crowds of people and followed the sound of his daughter's voice, the moment he saw her he felt as if he could breathe again. "Daddy!" She shouted again once she spotted him. Abandoning the paramedic that was trying to look her over, she ran towards Carlos and he wasted no time picking her up, holding her against his chest and hating the way her pyjamas and hair smelt like smoke. She had been inside with that fire which meant TK-

"I'm right here." His daughter was safe in his arms and now the man, that he was now convinced was the _fucking love of his life_ was sat on the edge of the ambulance, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and an oxygen mask being pressed against his mouth but he was here and Carlos was grabbing him and pulling him against his chest, heart also breaking when he heard TK's first sob as he clung onto him.

"I'm here." Carlos whispered to the both of them, thankful he had two arms that could hold them both against him. "I'm here, i'm sorry, i love you." Carlos kept repeating quietly as he pressed a kiss to Isabelle's head and then TK's, hating that he could feel TK's tears against his t-shirt but grateful that they were both here with him while he knew Mason was safe with Grace across town. 

"You must be dad?" The paramedic who was checking Isabelle over said as she walked up to them, a sad smile on her face as she took in the family reunion. Carlos nodded as he felt Isabelle cling onto him tighter, clearly she knew what the paramedic was about to ask. "Do you mind if we just finish checking her over? I think she was a little scared before but we promised her it's just a check up, nothing that'll hurt." 

Carlos sent the paramedic a thankful smile before he was tilting his head awkwardly, so he could see his daughters face. "Hey, you hear that. The nice paramedic over here just wants to check you are okay, nothing bad. Plus, daddy is here now. You want to sit on my knee?" Carlos tried to convince her. Despite the fact that Isabelle was his extraverted child that loved meeting new people, whenever she was sick, injured or scared she became clingy. Carlos clearly remembered when she was four and fell off her scooter at her aunts house, she had cried for hours for Carlos until he had managed to finish work early to come pick her up. 

Thankfully, she nodded against his neck and he sent a quick nod to the paramedic. 

Hearing this, TK stepped backwards, wiping at his eyes- "Sorry, i'll let you sort Isabelle out." However, before he could move back any further, Carlos was grabbing his hand and pulling him right back against his side. 

"You're not leaving my sight." Carlos said to him as he swore he heard TK let out a breath of relief, "C'mon, baby. Come sit with us." 

As promised, Carlos sat down on the edge of the ambulance and placed Isabelle on his knee, his other arm was stretched out and wrapped around TK's waist who was stood right beside them. Carlos watched, like any parent would, anxiously as the paramedic checked over his daughter. It was clear by now that Isabelle was over tired by the way she kept whining _daddy_ and turning to hide her face in Carlos's chest whenever the paramedic tried to do something. So he was thankful when the paramedic announced that she was all done. 

"Where's Mason?" TK asked, the second they were alone. Carlos stood up and lifted Isabelle up with him, her legs wrapping around her father's waist on instinct. 

"With Grace, he's safe." Carlos promised as he stroked TK's cheek gently, wiping away an escaped tear. 

"Do you hate me?" TK asked, sounding completely heartbroken as he did. 

"Hate you?" Carlos frowned, hating that TK would think that Carlos could ever hate him. "Why would i hate you? I love you." 

"Ethan is here because he wanted me to go back to New York with him. He's been watching us Carlos, watching Mase and Isabelle. I brought him here." TK whispered against Carlos's neck as soon as he pulled him against him. "He set fire to your house with your daughter upstairs. What if i hadn't managed to get her out?" 

"Listen to me." Carlos urged, "Non of this is your fault and the only reason i haven't gone over there and killed him, is because i don't want to let either of you out of my sight. And that's both of you TK, when i saw that fire and i saw Ethan. I don't even want to think about what went through my head." 

Whatever TK was about to say was cut off as another worried dad stormed through the gathered crowd, but this time it wasn't Carlos, but Owen Strand, desperately searching for his child. "Tyler...Thank God." He breathed out the second TK was wrapped in his embrace, before he was pulling back to check over TK's injuries. 

"I'm okay dad, i promise." TK smiled sadly as Owen moved his hair to try find the cut that Ethan had left. It was then that Owen turned to see Carlos, who was now holding a sleeping six year old in his arms and his eyes softened. 

"Is Isabelle okay?" Owen asked, and Carlos nodded, smiling tightly despite the fact they both wanted to go over there and kill Ethan. 

"You ran into that fire and saved your girl, right?" Owen said to TK, who blushed and looked down. It was clear how proud Owen was of his son, and Carlos loved to see TK appreciated. He only hopes that TK realises soon enough how strong he really is. "Hey, we might need you down at the 126-" 

And Carlos swore he saw a flicker of interest on TK's face when his dad suggested that, even if it was just a passing comment. 

"The fire is mostly out now, but i'm going to go check on the damage." Owen decided as he pressed a final kiss to his sons head, but paused as he went to walk past Carlos, quieting his voice as he leaned in to say just to Carlos. "And you make sure your cop buddy doesn't let that asshole out of his sight. I want that man as far away from my son as possible...And keep him out of my way too or i will commit murder." 

"Don't worry." Carlos assured, as Owen patted his shoulder. "Got that part covered." 

It was when he felt TK press his head into his lower stomach, that he forced himself to look away from what was going on in front of them and instead look down at TK. "C'mon, the police can wait till tomorrow to talk to you some more. You need rest." He held his hand out, and even if TK was about to protest, he stopped himself and allowed Carlos to walk him over to where Owen was. He didn't need to say anything before Owen was throwing his apartment keys at Carlos, knowing fine well until they found other living arrangements they would be staying with him. Technically speaking, TK lived with his dad already, but somehow ended up basically living with Carlos. 

"We've got this covered." Paul assured, "Get them two to bed." 

Carlos sent their friends a grateful smile before helping TK into the front seat of his car before placing a still sleeping Isabelle in the back. "I'll be right back, okay?" Carlos said to TK, who himself was falling asleep in the car, before he was walking back over to Leon who had Ethan in handcuffs and was about to clear the scene, waiting for somebody to come collect Ethan and take him to the station. 

"You've got him, right?" Carlos asked as he glanced over to Ethan who was staring back at him curiously. 

"Don't worry, Reyes." Leon said, "He's going to be going nowhere near TK." 

Carlos nodded, and found himself walking over to Ethan who was stood against the cop car, his eyes narrowed at Carlos. 

"Where's TK?" Ethan asked. 

"Don't talk about him and don't even think about him." Carlos threatened. "I bet it kills you that you don't have power over him anymore. He's strong...You're weak. You're not going to get the chance to do something like this again. Now everybody knows who you are." 

"We are married-" 

"Not for much longer." Carlos called out as he started walking away, "The next time i see you you'll be behind bars. TK's lawyer will be in touch."

"Fuck you!" Ethan shouted as he resisted against the handcuffs, but ultimately was unsuccessful. Carlos paid no more attention to him, instead sent his work colleague a quick nod before returning to his car. 

Sitting down in the drivers seat, he turned to see TK was fast asleep in the passengers seat and Isabelle was in the same situation but in the backseat. 

Carlos took a few moments to collect his emotions, pressing the palms of his hands against his eyes before he exhaled. For a few moments he had believed that Ethan could've killed or injured both TK and Isabelle. 

He reached over and entwined his fingers with TK's, thankful that it didn't wake him in the process. 

They were safe, TK had saved them both. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly i love this little family with my whole heart


	19. 19. i make sense of the madness when I listen to your voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With everybody he loved around him and safe, TK could breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben Platt - Ease my mind (at this point this entire fic is dedicated to Ben Platt's album 'sing to me instead' if you haven't listened, go listen in honour of TK and Carlos) 
> 
> also kudos to the person who commented (a while ago now) that this was a good song for tarlos in this fic ! i hear you x 
> 
> i'm gonna totally update my other tarlos fic asap too, i haven't abandoned that i've just been crying a lot over college y'know, just normal things for a twenty year old. 
> 
> back to TK's mind

"That's all i need from you right now, Tyler." He dropped the pen against the table and pushed the now signed paperwork across the table and towards his lawyer, a feeling of relief washed over him, he was finally allowed to divorce Ethan and end this period of his life he wanted to put behind him. "We will get the other signature and i will let you know when it has been processed. Until then, take care." 

Carlos opened the front door and said a friendly goodbye to her, and the second it was just the two of them TK dropped his head into his hands. 

"Hey Cariño." Carlos said softly as he took a seat on the couch beside TK again. The entire time the lawyer had been here, Carlos's hand had been entwined with his own, a reminder that he wasn't alone and he had support. "How do you feel?" 

TK looked up from his hands, the tears in his eyes evident however, he was smiling, because for the first time in many years, TK was actually free. 

He was divorced and had spent the majority of yesterday proving the police with evidence of his abuse to build a case against Ethan, meaning legally Ethan was unable to come anywhere near him or his family. TK felt nothing but relief. 

"I never thought i'd be able to divorce him." TK breathed out, smiling as he pressed his forehead against Carlos's. "I can't believe it-" 

And then he was laughing, covering half of his face with his hand as he leaned back against the couch, coming to accept that he was free. It felt like an entire weight had been lifted off his shoulders, no longer constrained. 

Carlos looked a little shocked for a few seconds as he checked that it was genuine laughter, but as soon as TK turned to look at him, Carlos was joining in, dropping back against the couch beside TK and relaxing. 

"I'm divorced." TK said out loud as soon as he was able to catch his breath, his hand reaching down between their bodies and entwining his fingers with Carlos's. He looked down at the hand that used to bare his wedding ring and while he had taken the ring off as soon as he had left New York, suddenly the lack of ring on his finger meant a whole lot more to him now. He finally beat Ethan, Ethan who would have rather killed him then let TK leave him was now forced to divorce TK while in police custody. It was only yesterday that TK had been at the station giving evidence of his abuse, and while there would have to be a trail, TK finally felt ready. 

He turned his head to the side so he was looking at Carlos, the other man already staring back at him in awe. 

"Thank you." TK breathed out as he lifted their joined hand and pressed a kiss to Carlos's. 

For a moment Carlos looked confused, quirking an eyebrow as he looked back at TK, waiting for him to continue. "You helped me more than you know." TK added, honestly. "When i left New York, i was so unhappy and could never have predicted us. And i know what you are going to say, _i've done this, i'm just as strong by myself,_ and i'd actually agree, i know my own strength now." Carlos smiled as he squeezed his hand, letting TK continue. "But you came into my life when i hated who i was, i thought i was completely broken and i didn't want to let anyone near. Clearly i failed in that plan...But i'm so glad i did. Meeting you, Mason and Isabelle was the best thing. You showed me actual love, and by loving me, i started to love myself again." 

It was Carlos wiping a stray tear from underneath his eye that told TK he was crying, but this time it was a result of relief. 

"So, yeah go me. I'm proud of me." TK smiled, as he himself wiped at his eyes. "But i just wanted you to know that, i love you more than anything. And i'm so glad i let you and your cute kids in, i don't know what i would do without you now." 

Carlos waited a few moment before speaking up, "I love you." Before he was adding, "Sorry, i didn't know if you were done, i just love you so much." 

TK laughed again, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Carlos's lips quickly, before pulling away. "Never say sorry for telling me that." Before he was kissing him again. 

"I'm sorry about the house-" TK started, despite Carlos already telling him the night it happened that he didn't care about the fire as long as TK and Isabelle were safe. "It's your home-" 

"Was." Carlos corrected, a small smirk appearing on his lips. "Listen, Tyler. I don't care about the house, i was thinking about moving anyway. What's important is that nobody was hurt, and nothing important was damaged. I have all of the twins baby pictures and memories in a box in the attic, that's safe- and you and the children are, that's all that matters to me." 

"So, you're really not upset?" 

"Sure, for the first six years of my kids lives they grew up there, the house has a lot of memories." Carlos paused, "But, yeah, i've been thinking about moving. In fact, after me and you became serious, i started really thinking about it." 

TK couldn't help but smile at that, "Oh yeah?" 

Carlos hummed, running his fingers through TK's hair as the younger man leant his head on Carlos's shoulder. "Yeah..." Carlos said, his voice a little quieter now as his face turned a shade of pink, looking almost nervous. "I guess i got used to you always being around. I liked going to sleep with you, and waking up with you...Even if you are a terrible morning person and press snooze on the alarm about nine times-" Carlos laughed, "So, i guess i started to think about what it would be like to look for houses that were maybe for more than three people-" 

TK smirked at that, "Oh? Whose this fourth person you are looking to live with?" 

Carlos rolled his eyes at the brunettes teasing, but pressed a kiss to his forehead anyway. 

"I was actually thinking of asking your dad." Carlos shrugged, which earned a gasp from TK who playfully pushed his shoulder. 

"You would really want to live with me?" TK asked, his eyes softening as he sat up so he could see Carlos's face. "Full time?" 

"Of course, baby." Carlos smiled, "You basically lived with us anyway. I just thought maybe you would like a place that we could decorate together, y'know, i think you would look pretty good in overalls and covered in paint." Carlos teased, before adding. "And maybe somewhere with a bigger garden, so we could invite your dad, friends and my mom and sisters around and throw our own BBQ's...And maybe we could even get a dog?" 

"A dog?" TK grinned, already excited at the thought of having his own dog. 

Carlos laughed, knowing TK would love that part. "Yeah." Before he was quickly adding, "Although don't tell Mason and Isabelle yet, we'll never hear the end of it...Listen, i will totally understand if you're not ready for that yet. After all, you lived in New York all your life, you might miss home-" 

"Austin is home now." TK cut him off before he could even continue, "Everything you just said sounds perfect, i want all of that. I want the early school morning runs, even if i am not a morning person. I want to find a home with you. I'm more than ready-" 

And it was Carlos's turn to shut TK up by pressing their mouths together, TK smiled into the kiss as he pushed Carlos backwards so the taller man was laying back against Owen's couch, which is where they had been staying recently. He straddled Carlos and once he was comfortable leant down to reattach their lips, Carlos's hand reaching out to hook around the back of TK's head to keep him there-

He was unsure how long TK sat on top of the other man, however it was when TK moved down so he could kiss along Carlos's neck that he heard keys in the front door and he moved at such speed that he ended up rolling off both the couch and Carlos, and landing on the carpeted floor despite Carlos's attempt to catch him. 

"What are you doing on the floor, silly?" Isabelle giggled as she stood over TK, oblivious to what he and her father had been doing. He was thankful for that, although the same couldn't be said for his dad who was stood by the door with Mason, a knowing smirk on his lips as he took in Carlos's messy curls and half open shirt, while his son was laying flat on his back on the floor. 

"Me and daddy decided to take a nap." TK lied as he held his arms out for Isabelle, "C'mere, where's my cuddle from my favourite girl?" 

Isabelle threw herself into TK's arms as TK motioned Mason over, who had a box of cupcakes in his hand. TK remembered that his dad had offered to pick up the kids from Carlos's mom's house on his way home from work, and TK knew that Carlota loved to bake with her grandchildren. "There's my favourite boy." TK grinned as Mason cuddled into his other arm. 

"Good afternoon, Mr Reyes." Owen smirked as he walked around the couch as Carlos sat up on the couch, before his eyes returned to his son. "How did today go?" He asked, his voice turning more serious, knowing what a big day it had been for TK. 

"It's done." He smiled against Isabelle's head, seeing the smile that grew on his dad's face at his words. 

"Love you, kid." Owen said as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to TK's head before standing up with a sigh, "You four enjoy your night. I'm going to sleep before my next shift-" He ruffled Mason and Isabelle's hair before he left, sending a wave to a smiling Carlos on his way towards his bedroom. 

Carlos turned to look at his three favourite people, eyes softening at TK holding both of his children in his arms. 

"Hey, kids..." Carlos started as he sat up, making sure the top button of his shirt was secure. "How'd you feel about getting new bedrooms?" 

Isabelle gasped, jumping up from TK's lap to grin at her dad. "Can i paint it yellow? And have stars on the ceiling?" 

Carlos chucked as he lifted Isabelle up and onto his own lap, "Sure, baby." Before he was looking at an equally excited Mason, who remained in TK's lap. "Any requests, Mijo?" 

"Green with animal stickers." Mason's smile mirrored his father's, TK couldn't help but press a kiss against the six year old's cheek. 

"Could've guessed it would involve animals." Carlos smirked as he cuddled his daughter closer to his chest, looking over her head at TK. 

The younger man smiled back, using Mason as his own teddy bear. His favourite time of day was when it was the four of them, when TK wasn't at work and Carlos wasn't on the late shift, the kids home from school. It was TK's happy place and now he was going to find a home, where he would be with them, with his new found friends and father close by. And Sundays would be for diner with Carlos's mom, where he would bond with Carlos's three, protective, but amazing sisters. He was at home in Austin, with his family. 

"Shall we go get a takeout?" Carlos asked, but the twins were already jumping up and rushing to the door, their minds already making up. Thankfully, TK had been really craving pizza, so he was also on board with the idea. He allowed himself to be pulled up from the floor by Carlos, smiling when Mason pulled the front door open and rushed out, Carlos shouting for him to wait up while Isabelle tried to keep up with her twin. 

"They're gonna turn me grey." Carlos admitted with a sigh as he and TK walked behind the kids on the sidewalk, hand in hand. Mason and Isabelle did listen to their dad and were walking sensibly now, however, they were arguing over pizza toppings in true twin style. 

"At least we can turn grey together." TK added, swinging his and Carlos's joined hands back and fourth. Carlos looked at him and smiled. "I like the sound of that." 

They walked in peaceful silence for a few minutes, enjoying the Texas sun while the kids finally decided on a mutual decision for the pizza. It was when they passed the 126 that TK found himself speaking up, despite the nervousness in his stomach. 

"Hey, babe?" Carlos hummed in response, his eyes still on Isabelle and Mason, keeping a careful eye on them. "I've been thinking a lot lately about me."

Now Carlos was turning to look at TK, a look of concern washed over his face. "Yeah?" He prompted. 

"I spent so long in a loveless marriage where i lived for Ethan, to the point where my own personality and interests were destroyed in the process and i no longer knew what i liked myself. Or who i even wanted to be." TK continued, "But now...I know myself...When i was a kid i idolised my dad, don't get me wrong i still do- but i can't tell you how many times i dressed up with his helmet on or went as a firefighter to every dress up party. I guess it stemmed from there, and then when Ethan set fire to the house and i ran in for Iz- something clicked, Carlos." 

He looked up to get a sense of Carlos's reaction, and was relieved to find the other man smiling. 

"I guess i want to do a job where i am helping people." TK confirmed, his own smile itching back onto his face. "I think i want to train to be a firefighter." 

Carlos waited a few moments to check TK was done before he spoke up, "I think if it makes you happy, you should definitely do it." Carlos encouraged, and TK couldn't help grin, because this was the first time he had admitted it out loud and Carlos was supportive of the idea. "I like seeing you excited for something...I think you'd make a great firefighter, baby." 

"You're not just saying that because you're my boyfriend, right?" 

Carlos rolled his eyes, "Firstly, i am your boyfriend which means i think anything that makes you happy is a good thing." Before he was adding, "But, really, Ty. This will be good for you, and maybe you'll end up with the 126, huh?" 

TK grinned, _he might just!_

"C'mon, let's go feed the little monsters." Carlos said as he tugged on TK's hand, the both of them catching up to the kids. The second they were in sight, Isabelle was throwing her arms around TK's waist to hug him in greeting, despite the fact that they had been only walking behind them while Mason asked his dad what he and TK wanted on their shared pizza. 

This was TK's life now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter (MIGHT) be the last one, i haven't decided yet. 
> 
> Peace!


	20. 20. even up against the wall our love is untouchable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TK liked feeling content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kristian Kostov - Beautiful Mess ! 
> 
> also shout out to remind me to forget by kygo and miguel for being the song i was listening to when i first wrote this and ultimately named the fic after. 
> 
> okay....Last chapter. I wanted to end it on an even number and figured twenty would be a sensible amount, despite the fact i don't actually want to end it because i love them!!!  
> \- But, it is likely that i will do one shots from this fic which involve Isabelle and Mason! If there are any prompts you want me to cover you can let me know, feel free to comment or via tumblr :) 
> 
> Anyway, thanks to everybody that read this! Love everyone of you x

_1 year later_

"Well you are your fathers son alright." TK looked up from where he was attempting to catch his breath on the floor of the gym, the dummy that he had just carried out of a 'burning building' as Judd had put it, thrown to the left of him. He couldn't wait until he and that dummy were through, he was getting sick of the sight of it. "You beat your own personal best again, kid." 

He grinned at Judd's words who was sat across the room from him, a whistle around his neck and a checklist. TK was thankful that the 126 had pulled together to help TK with his training, they were often found taking turns in helping TK prepare both physically and mentally. 

"Really?" He replied as soon as he trusted his own voice, he pulled himself up into the sitting position and stared back at Judd as if Judd had just told him he was nominated for an Oscar. 

"Like you are shocked." Judd teased, "You have been training constantly. And don't try to tell me you haven't, your kid has figured out how to use your phone and sent me and Grace pictures last week." 

That had TK's attention, because he already knew Judd was referencing Isabelle. Mason preferred playing on Carlos's laptop, it was TK's phone that Isabelle liked to download games on. TK had sworn to Paul the other day that the app _Despicable Me: Minion Rush_ on his phone was not his, but the seven year old's. "Pictures of what?" 

Judd grinned at the nervous look on TK's face, after all, he loved those twins more than New York pizza but he also knew what they could get up to. They were raising two very adorable schemers. "Y'know, just pictures of you training in your garden." He shrugged, before he was adding. "Oh, and she also sent one of you and Carlos passed out together on the couch. Pretty adorable i gotta say Strand...Or is it Reyes now?" 

TK rolled his eyes, but couldn't hide the blush that arose on his face at Judd's joke. 

Judd must have picked up on it because he playfully knocked their shoulders together, "C'mon, we all know you two are going to get married." Judd pointed out, "You've been together for over a year now and you are still in the honeymoon period...It's sickening." 

TK threw the towel wrapped around his neck at the older man, "Like you and Grace are any better." He argued, although he was content in knowing his relationship was considered sickly to other people, he was proud of that. 

Judd, unsurprisingly didn't have a come back to that- after all, he knew TK was not lying. 

"After all, you have the house...the kids, hell you even have that dumb dog now-" TK gasped, horrified that somebody would even dare call his fourth baby ( _alongside Carlos, Izzy and Mason_ ) dumb. Leo was a Newfoundland, otherwise known as a gentle giant who they got last year from a local Austin rescue shelter. He was a chocolate brown colour and in TK's own biased opinion, alongside Buttercup, his friend from the station, he was the greatest dog to ever live. 

"Did somebody call my dog dumb?" The offence was quickly swiped off TK's face as he heard the familiar sound of Carlos's voice and his face quickly gained a smile, much to Judd's amusement. _Love sick puppy_ he heard his friend mutter as TK looked up and found Carlos in his work clothes, leaning against the wall of the gym and looking between Judd and TK- and god, TK would never get bored of that sight. 

"No, sir." Judd lied, holding his hands up in defence. 

Carlos shot him a knowing smirk before he was walking further into the room, TK taking this as his cue to drag himself up and towards his boyfriend. "I'm sweaty-" TK went to protest, but he barley had time to finish before Carlos had his arm hooked around his waist and was pulling them close enough that a piece of paper couldn't fit in between them. TK barley heard Judd rush out of the room, claiming that he was going to check on Mateo and Marjan, while calling out something about appropriate workplace behaviour, but TK ignored that in favour of kissing Carlos like he hadn't seen him in weeks, when they had woken up in the same bed only this morning. 

"You done here?" Carlos asked when they finally parted for air, TK made sure to keep his arm around Carlos's neck however. 

TK smirked, stroking behind Carlos's ear, which was usually the best way to help Carlos's fall asleep. TK couldn't count the amount of times he had the taller man's head on his chest after Carlos returned home from a tough shift, helping him fall asleep that way. "Oh yeah? You want to carry this on at home?" Before he was adding, "You know i'll ditch training to get you out of your pants, Reyes." 

Despite Carlos rolling his eyes, he could see the amusement on his boyfriend's face as he replied, "Get your mind out of the gutter, Tyler." He held his phone up, showing TK the time but TK was more focused on Carlos's lock screen. It was a photo from around three months ago when they had taken the twins to Arizona, their first out-of-state trip as a family of four (TK was already planning on convincing Carlos to go to California for Disney World next). The photo on Carlos's lock screen was actually of TK, Mason and Isabelle on the plane there, he had taken it when TK had fallen asleep and Isabelle had proceeded to fall asleep against his side, her head under TK's arm while Mason was leaning against his other side, playing a game on the ipad. It was simple, but perfect. 

"It's 3, i told my mom i'd pick up the kids about half an hour ago." Carlos continued, as TK suddenly reminded himself that he was a responsible parent now. His favourite job ever. "We need to drop Isabelle off at her dance class and then we have to go get groceries." 

"Wow...We really are just an old married couple aren't we-" TK froze the second he mentioned the concept of them being married. Yes, he had thought about it, in fact, he had thought about it a lot- after all, his last marriage was something he was still recovering from. But with Carlos, he wanted them to be a family forever, his only fear was what Carlos's opinion is on it. "Uh-" 

But Carlos was reaching down and entwining their hands, tugging him towards the exit of the gym with a smile spread across his face- "Huh, i guess we are." Before Carlos himself was looking slightly shy as he turned to look at TK as they walked out of the gym together. "Do you hate that idea?" 

TK was silent for only a few moments before he realised what Carlos was asking, and as soon as his brain caught up with him he was finding his voice, "Being an old married couple with you?" He laughed, "Carlos i actually enjoy ironing your work uniform for you, my favourite part of the day is watching terrible tv with you and helping the kids with their homework that we have to google the answers to because apparently we struggle with seven year old's homework-" Carlos was laughing now, the both of them stopping outside of his- their car, outside of the 126. "This is the happiest i've ever been." 

Carlos leaned forward and pressed their lips together, "I love you." 

"I love you too." TK called out as he pulled the passengers side of the door open, "Now let's go get our two sidekicks, i miss them." 

It was exactly five months later that Carlos got down on one knee by the lake outside of Rosa's cafe. TK cried the second he turned around from gazing at the way the moon was reflecting off the water to find _the love of his life_ looking up at him with a ring in his hand. It had taken five seconds for TK to drop to his knees and throw his arms around Carlos, nearly knocking the other man over in the process. 

As usual, however, Carlos had kept them both up right and just chuckled as TK cried into his neck, overwhelmed and _so, so in love._ "I didn't mean to make you cry this much, baby." Carlos said as he pressed a kiss to the side of his head, not caring that TK's tears were currently wetting his favourite blue button up. 

And then TK had finally let Carlos speak, he moved back but stayed on his knees so he could stay as close to Carlos as possible as the man spoke. "From the moment i met you, i knew i just wanted to be around you all the time. My children loved you instantly, the rest of my family- I can't describe the feeling you give me, but it's a feeling i want forever." TK just continued to wipe at his eyes as he listened to Carlos list all of the reasons he loved him, both of them not caring that the mood from the grass was clearly rubbing off on their pants. "I love you, i love everything about you from the way you love our children- okay, because they are yours, right? No more _my children_ , we are raising them together. You are there for the parent-teacher conferences, the bedtime stories, the school plays- we are a team." 

"So, Tyler, i just want everything with you." Carlos found himself saying, despite the tears that were clouding both of their eyes. "So...Marry me?" 

And TK didn't even say yes before he was throwing himself back at Carlos and pressing their mouths together. This time, however, Carlos did fall backwards and take TK down with him. Thankfully, they managed to keep their mouths pressed together in the process and TK smiled into the kiss as he felt Carlos's tongue slip through the gap of his mouth, both of them pulling away for Carlos to ask, "Is that a yes or a really enthusiastic no?" 

TK laughed, their foreheads pressed together. "It's a yes." Another kiss. "I want to be a Reyes." 

Carlos grinned, "You've been a Reyes for a long time." And TK wasn't about to disagree with that. 

"Holy shit..." TK breathed out, his arm hooked around his... _Fiancé's shoulder. "Iz and Mason are going to be so excited-"_

Carlos made a noise, that TK had grown to be very familiar with- he smirked, "They already know don't they?"

The other man held his hands up in defence, "C'mon, they know everything. Plus, they helped pick the ring." He defended. "Apparently i needed two seven year old's opinion on engagement rings. Only they know though, which means telling our parents and even worse...my sisters." 

TK grinned, knowing while the next couple of months would be hectic for their relationship, it was going to be worth it. They were going to be surrounded by their family and friends in Austin, TK's mom would stop by to visit for the wedding, friends that TK had left behind in New York would come and the best part of all of it, their families would be joined. 

_1 Year later._

The four of them had been sat around the dinner table one night after school, which was pretty typical for them- it often consisted of Mason talking about science class while Isabelle talked about history. It seemed the had a science kid and a humanities kid on their hands. However, they had been learning about the states in geography class and that's how Isabelle had come home intrigued about where TK had lived before living with them. 

He almost regretted telling her he grew up in New York, because as soon as he did, Isabelle decided that New York sounded like an amazing place to visit. 

Which to most people it is, however, TK hadn't returned to his home state since the night he ran out on Ethan. Ethan, his abusive ex-husband who had been sacked from his job with the NYPD and charged for violence against TK. 

Straight away, Carlos had tried to talk his persistent daughter out of that idea, offering up other cities that they both knew she would love to visit, however the pout on her lips was enough to break TK's heart. He was a parent now, a responsible one, but he still couldn't resist the use of the puppy dog eyes. 

So, TK had turned towards his _husband_ and decided that he was in a good enough place now to return. Sure, Austin was his home now and the trip to New York would only be a trip, but maybe it wouldn't be so bad to show his favourite people where he had grown up before Ethan had entered his life. 

Which is how he found himself sat on a bench in central park, his jacket zipped up to his chin- because it was December and this was New York. Across from him, Isabelle and Mason were playing in the snow- something they weren't exactly used to- but at the sound of their laughter as they continued to throw it at each other, TK figured they were enjoying this climate. Next to him, Carlos sat, their gloved covered hands hiding their wedding rings entwined and placed on TK's lap, TK couldn't help but lean forward and press a quick kiss to Carlos's cold lips as they made eye contact. 

"How do you feel here?" Carlos asked quietly, stroking his thumb along TK's hand. 

For a moment TK thought to himself, glancing around at the city he both loved and hated. But then he looked back at Isabelle and Mason, they had stopped on the grass and Isabelle was pointing at all the buildings and attempting to name them, while Mason protested every answer his sister gave, much to TK's amusement, because _Izzy, that isn't the white house that's a hotel and this is New York_ Mason was saying. 

"Happy." TK finally found the right word, turning to look back at his husband. 

Carlos nodded slowly, before speaking up- "Happy as in you miss being here?" 

TK laughed at that, he knew that answer. "Austin is home. I'm happy i can come visit here, to see friends and family, i'm happy that i am no longer afraid to return to the city i grew up in. But, no Carlos, home is Austin." 

"But just so you know..." Carlos started, "If you missed New York and wanted to come back, you know me and the kids would follow." 

TK really loved this man, loved him and their kids more than he ever thought possible. "Austin is where i want us to raise our family, it's home." TK confirmed, much to Carlos's relief. Because as much as he loved seeing TK in New York, moving from Austin would be a change and a half. "My dad's in Austin, the 126 is in Austin, your family is there...And that's where we should be. Plus, i'd miss breakfast burritos too much." 

Carlos's laugh alone was enough to have him falling in love all over again. 

Their eyes landed on their children again. This time however, Mason was passing a teddy bear that had been dropped on the ground back to a baby sat in the pram. TK's heart melted at their interaction, Mason smiling as the child that must have been around the age of one reached out and received their bear, smiling behind their pacifier and TK squeezed Carlos's hand, wanting to know if he was thinking the same way. 

Apparently, Carlos was as he felt his husbands eyes return to him, before the older man was clearing his throat. TK however, wasn't expecting what Carlos decided to say. "You want one?" 

"Huh?" Was all TK managed to get out, his eyes leaving Mason and Isabelle to look at Carlos. 

Carlos shrugged, "I mean- maybe, have you thought about giving Iz and Mason a younger sibling?" TK's eyes widened at Carlos's words, because he had been thinking about it a lot, Carlos's sister had another baby only a couple of months ago and TK had almost melted into the floor at the sight of his husband holding a tiny baby in his big arms. Yes, TK wanted that. He wanted another child, he wanted for him and Carlos to be dad's again and he wanted Mason and Isabelle to be an older brother and sister. 

So TK found himself nodding, "A lot." 

"Yeah?" Carlos grinned, "I mean, we can talk about it. We could look into adoption or surrogacy, baby, whatever you want-" 

And TK was pressing their mouths together, almost knocking the air out of Carlos's as he fell backwards against the bench. TK wasn't sure how long he managed to kiss Carlos before he felt a weight on his lap and laughter as Isabelle threw herself onto him, Mason doing the same to Carlos. 

"Dad!" Mason shouted, excited. "That baby had the same name as me." 

"Oh, yeah?" Carlos smiled as he pressed a kiss to his sons forehead, pulling him to his chest as TK did the same to Isabelle. "Did you like him?" 

"He's cute." Isabelle confirmed, before she casually asked, "Can we have a little brother?"

TK found Carlos's eyes over the tops of their children's head, and TK didn't know exactly how the future would pan out, but as long as he had these three, he knew he would be okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love to you all x

**Author's Note:**

> hope you're all well x


End file.
